¿A que tienes miedo?
by Chana1
Summary: Dianna es una actriz con un par de éxitos en el cine y con una carrera en auge. Por cosas del destino su vida se cruza con una misteriosa chica que se dedica a cantar todos los días en uno de los parques de la ciudad. -Achele-
1. Llegar tarde a veces puede traer grandes

**__Nota aclarativa: Es un Achele ya que los personajes principales son Dianna Agron y Lea Michele pero no está basado en la "realidad" Es una historia que se me ocurrió con ellas, así que no esperéis otra que no sea eso.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capitulo 1: Llegar tarde a veces puede traer grandes cosas<span>_

Dianna caminaba con prisa por las calles de Los Ángeles, tenía una importante sesión fotográfica con una de la revista mas vendida de todo el país. Había sido una suerte que la llamaran para aquello ya que aunque su carrera estaba en pleno auge debido a varias películas que había realizado y que habían resultado ser un éxito en taquilla, esa revista en cuestión solo entrevistaba a estrellas ya consolidadas y que llevaban mucho tiempo en el mundo del cine y televisión.

Miró la hora de nuevo y maldijo para si misma, ya llegaba tarde. ¿Como era posible que a pesar de haber estado con 2 horas de antelación preparada, consiguiese llegar tarde? Ni siquiera lo entendía. Suspiró y aceleró el paso intentando evitar en el trayecto a todos los transeúntes que parecían haber elegido ir en dirección contraria a la que ella iba solamente para fastidiarla.

Ya casi estaba llegando, vislumbró el edificio entre la multitud y comenzó a ponerse cada vez mas nerviosa, distrayéndose de esa manera de su trayecto y chocando sin querer con una pequeña chica. Apenas fue un pequeño golpe que las desestabilizó a ambas momentáneamente, pero Dianna no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, así que gritó una disculpa y siguió su camino.

Antes de entrar en el edificio cogió aire intentando parecer calmada y entró con paso decisivo hasta el mostrador de recepción.

-Buenos días -le dijo la chica tras el mostrador- Nombre y motivo de la visita por favor -le pidió cogiendo una lista entre sus manos.

-Dianna Agron, vengo a una sesión fotográfica -respondió.

La chica hecho un vistazo a la lista y después de unos segundos asintió.

-La están esperando, adelante. Diríjase al ático -le explicó regresando a su trabajo.

Dianna asintió y caminó hasta el ascensor jugando con los botones de su abrigo intentando controlar los nervios. Se introdujo en él y antes de que siquiera pudiese pensarlo ya se encontraba en el ático, con las puertas abriéndose y viendo al otro lado como ya se encontraba todo el equipo montado y esperándola.

Bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada y entró en la estancia dirigiéndose hacia su agente y publicista que se encontraban hablando en esos momentos con el fotógrafo.

-Bueno días -murmuró.

Los hombres se giraron al oírla.

-Llegas tarde -soltó su agente frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-El trafico de esta ciudad es horrible -se excusó como pudo.

El fotógrafo le sonrió de manera delicada.

-No importa, ya estas aquí que es lo importante -le dijo cálidamente- Ve a maquillaje para que te preparen.

Dianna asintió y se dirigió hacia los tocadores. Se quitó el abrigo colocándolo en una de las perchas del lugar junto con el bolso y se sentó en la silla frente al espejo. Nada mas que lo hizo un par de manos comenzaron a trabajar en su rostro y en su pelo mientras ella simplemente se dejaba hacer.

Después de unos minutos, cuando ya casi estaba preparada el agente llegó a su lado observando como estaba quedando.

-Esta tarde es la entrevista para la revista -le recordó.

-Lo se -respondió simplemente intentando no moverse demasiado para no dificultar el trabajo a la maquilladora.

-Y quería hablarte de una nueva película que quieren que realices, pero es una larga conversación así que creo que será mejor que lo hablemos en otro momento.

Dianna lo miró de manera curiosa queriendo saber ya cual era esa nueva película y porque necesitaban una larga conversación ya que normalmente él le da un guión en el que podría estar interesada, lo lee y luego le dice si quiere o no hacerlo, así de simple. ¿Porque en esa ocasión era diferente?

-¿Te parece bien quedar a comer el miércoles? -le preguntó.

-No se si tengo ya algo planeado para ese día -le respondió Dianna- ¿Te importaría pasarme el bolso?

El hombre le acercó el bolso y ella abrió el compartimento exterior para coger el móvil y comprobar su agenda, pero cuando lo hizo lo encontró vacío. Frunció levemente el ceño y miró en el interior del bolso, buscándolo por todas partes. Ni rastro de él.

La maquilladora se había apartado ligeramente esperando para poder continuar y Dianna se levantó de improvisto casi corriendo hacia su abrigo mientras todos la miraban extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el agente mientras ella registraba cada uno de sus bolsillos a conciencia.

-He perdido el móvil -dijo derrotada dejándose caer en el asiento de nuevo.

-¿Como? -preguntó con tono asustado el hombre- ¿No lo habrás olvidado en casa? ¿O en el coche? -dijo esperanzado.

Dianna negó lentamente con la cabeza para después suspirar.

-Salí con el de casa, lo tenia en la mano porque estaba enviando un mensaje y luego estoy segura que lo metí aquí -señalo el compartimento exterior del bolso- pero ya no esta.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio... -dijo lentamente el hombre.

Dianna escondió su rostro entre las manos. Hoy no era su mejor día, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el publicista llegando a su lado.

-Ha perdido el móvil -explicó el agente.

-¡¿Qué? -gritó alarmado y se acercó a ella al ver que no decía nada- ¿Había algo en él que podría poner en peligro tu imagen? -preguntó lentamente en un susurro para que nadie mas lo oyese.

-¿Puede ser?... -dijo con miedo en su voz.

El hombre se separó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Eres una irresponsable -le recriminó- ¿Sabes el daño que te puede hacer si algo de ese teléfono sale a la luz?

-¿Te crees que no lo se? -dijo Dianna alzando la voz y enfrentándose a él- Se perfectamente lo que puede pasar y si pasa tendrás que hacerle frente, que para eso te pago.

El hombre la fulminó con la mirada.

-Esperemos que al final no pase nada... -dijo lentamente para después alejarse del lugar.

Dianna miró frunciendo el ceño al agente el cual también se alejó. Ella suspiró y volvió a dejarse hacer por la maquilladora.

Cuando terminó la sesión de fotos se escabulló de allí lo mas rápido que pudo, no soportaba las miradas que recibía del agente y el publicista. Como si fuese su culpa haber perdido el móvil o lo hubiese hecho a propósito. Suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá nada mas llegar a su casa, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa y cerrando los ojos intentando relajarse.

Aun era temprano, apenas eran las doce del medio día y todavía tenia tiempo hasta la entrevista, ya que aquella sesión de fotos había sido increíblemente temprano, demasiado para su gusto con lo que le gustaba dormir por las mañanas y aunque se había alargado mas de la cuenta, el trabajo era el trabajo y eso había sido muy importante para su carrera.

A los pocos minutos de haberse tirado en el sofá el teléfono de la casa sonó. Se levantó con desgana y lo descolgó sin ni siquiera mirar quien la llamaba.

-¿Si? -dijo al cogerlo.

-¿Con quien hablo? -preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

Dianna frunció levemente el ceño.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ya que tu eres quien me ha llamado a mi.

-Eso seria lo normal si no fuese porque no se a quien estoy llamando -respondió elocuentemente la chica.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó exasperada Dianna.

-Vaya humor -se quejó la chica- Hoy una chica chocó conmigo por la calle y se le cayó el móvil, desde el cual estoy llamando para intentar localizarla y devolvérselo -explicó.

El rostro de Dianna se iluminó.

-¿Tienes mi móvil? -preguntó ilusionada.

-Si tu eres la chica con la que choque, entonces si -dijo simplemente la chica.

-Si soy yo -respondió rápidamente.

-Que pena, pensé que serias mas simpática -murmuró la chica haciendo que Dianna frunciese el ceño- Voy a estar en el parque MacArthur, frente al lago en dos horas, pasa por allí y te lo daré.

-¡Allí estaré! Gracias, por cierto me llamo Dianna.

-De nada -respondió escuetamente y cortó la llamada.

Dianna miró el teléfono confundida.

-Encantada -murmuró a la nada y colgó el teléfono.

Miró el reloj de la pared y calculó cuanto le llevaría llegar hasta el lugar de encuentro y luego hasta su entrevista que era a las 4 y aunque parecía que tendría tiempo de sobra, donde se realizaba la entrevista estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad del encuentro con la chica misteriosa. Maldijo por lo bajo esperando que la chica fuese puntual porque no podía permitirse llegar tarde otra vez.

Dos horas exactas después Dianna llegó frente al lago, el cual se encontraba bastante lleno de gente como era habitual en un día soleado como aquel, aunque al ser otoño hiciese un poco de frío, la gente aprovechaba cada segundo de sol que les brindaba la naturaleza.

Caminó alrededor dándose cuenta en ese momento de que ni siquiera sabia como era la chica. Si, se había tropezado con ella esa misma mañana pero ni siquiera le había prestado atención y no recordaba nada de ella. Suspiró y siguió dando vueltas esperando que la otra si se hubiese fijado en su aspecto.

De repente comenzó a oír algo de alboroto en una de las partes del lago y se acercó curiosa para averiguar que pasaba. Mientras se iba acercando se dejaron de oír las voces de la gente que fueron sustituidas por las primeras notas de una canción tocada con una guitarra.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, le encantaban los músicos callejeros los cuales a veces tenían mas talento que los grandes artistas. Se lamentó de todos aquellos que no conseguían triunfar por no ser lo que se supone que es comercial para discográficas y se apoyó en uno de los arboles, un poco alejada del semicírculo que se estaba formando alrededor de un chico, con el pelo a lo mohicano, que tocaba la guitarra y de una chica morena y pequeña que se encontraba de pie a su lado para observarlos mientras esperaba.

Las notas seguían avanzando tocando una canción que ella no reconocía hasta que de repente, la chica comenzó a cantar acompañando a la guitarra. Dianna se quedó con la boca medio abierta mientras la escuchaba. A eso se refería antes, esa chica tenía una voz increíblemente hermosa de eso no cabía duda. Se miró los brazos los cuales se encontraban con la piel de gallina y sacudió la cabeza volviendo a mirar a los dos músicos.

Después de unos minutos se removió inquieta mientras miraba el reloj, ya habían pasado mas de 20 minutos desde que había llegado y no veía por ningún lado a la chica, aunque lo de ver era solo una forma de hablar. Suspiró y miró por última vez a los músicos que ya iban por la segunda canción y justo en ese momento su mirada se cruzó con la de la chica que dejó de cantar atrapada por sus ojos.

Dianna no pudo evitar mirarla con intensidad mientras que la chica rápidamente se recompuso y siguió cantando, la rubia suspiró y se dio la vuelta para irse. Todo había sido una perdida de tiempo, seguramente aquella chica solo quería asegurarse de que era de ella y ahora mismo estaría publicando todo el contenido de su teléfono en Internet. Se mordió el labio preocupada mientras caminaba hasta que un tirón en su brazo hizo que se diese la vuelta asustada.

-Hola -dijo la cantante frente a ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola -respondió lentamente mirándola confundida.

-¿Eres Dianna no? -preguntó la chica.

-Si, pero ahora mismo tengo prisa, lo siento muchísimo -dijo intentando evadirse, lo último que quería en esos momentos era tener que aguantar a una fan.

La chica la miró contrariada mientras Dianna se dio la vuelta con intención de proseguir su camino pero la voz de la chica la hizo pararse en seco.

-¿Entonces no quieres tu móvil? -preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

Dianna se giró rápidamente.

-¿Tienes mi móvil? -hizo la misma pregunta que realizó cuando hablo con ella por teléfono.

-Si tu eres la chica con la que choque esta mañana, entonces si -respondió exactamente lo mismo que la otra vez.

-Oh, gracias a Dios -murmuró acercándose a la chica- ¿Me lo puedes dar? Es verdad que tengo algo de prisa.

La chica lentamente negó con la cabeza haciendo que Dianna la mirase alzando una ceja.

-¿Como que no?

-Si mi invitas a un café te lo doy -dijo sonriendo de manera traviesa la chica.

-¿Me estas chantajeando? -preguntó sin terminar de creérselo.

-Oh venga, no creo que pedir que mi invites a un café pueda considerarse chantaje.

-¿Encima que me tienes esperándote durante media hora tengo que invitarte a un café? -cuestiono.

-No te hice esperar, yo estaba aquí a la hora que te dije, lo único que no te había visto -se excusó- Y si no quieres, pues vale -se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse.

Dianna la miró con la boca abierta y corrió detrás de ella.

-¡Espera! -le gritó haciendo que se detuviese.

-¿Si? -dijo con tono inocente exasperando aun mas a Dianna.

-Vamos, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías -le dijo cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola hasta un puesto de café cercano.

-¿Que desean? -dijo el dependiente.

Dianna miró a la chica esperando que respondiese.

-Un café doble con leche de soja por favor -pidió.

El chico asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia Dianna.

-Eso es todo -sentenció.

En menos de un minuto el café estaba en las manos de la morena y Dianna la miraba expectante.

-Gracias -le dijo la chica mientras tomaba un sorbo, seguidamente sacó su móvil del bolsillo delantero de su vaquero y se lo dio- Adiós -soltó y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Dianna miró su móvil en la mano y luego a la chica que se alejaba, con la boca abierta y sin saber muy bien porque, volvió a correr detrás de ella.

-¡Espera! -volvió a gritar.

La chica se giró y la miró confundida.

-¿Ya está? -pregunta confundida Dianna.

-Tú querías tu móvil y yo quería mi café, las dos tenemos lo que queríamos, así que si -dijo sin comprender porque la otra chica seguía detrás de ella.

Dianna frunció levemente el ceño pensativa y volvió a mirar su móvil.

-¿Has mirado lo que hay en él? -le preguntó de repente- ¿No lo habrás publicado en Internet no?

La chica alzó una ceja sin dejar de mirarla mientras bebía de su café.

-No eres lo suficiente interesante para mi como para cotillear en tu móvil -le explicó.

Dianna la miró entre sorprendida y ofendida. ¿Como que no era suficiente interesante? ¿Quien se creía esa niña para decirme algo así?

-¿Tú sabes con quien estas hablando? -le soltó con altanería.

-Con una prepotente por lo que veo -afirmó la otra dejando muda a la rubia, luego suspiró y prosiguió- Eres Dianna Agron, una de las actrices en potencia del mundo del cine. Has tenido varias películas con un gran éxito y todos preveen en ti una gran trayectoria profesional.

Dianna la miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Siempre has sabido quien era? -preguntó lentamente.

-Si -dijo simplemente la chica bebiendo de nuevo de su café.

-¿Y aun así no has mirado en el móvil? -siguió preguntando.

La chica suspiró exasperada.

-Valoro mucho la privacidad de las personas así que no, no he mirado tu móvil a excepción de la lista contactos cuando busqué el teléfono de tu casa para llamarte -le explicó- Y si me disculpas yo también tengo cosas importantes que hacer -dijo señalando al chico de la guitarra.

-Gracias -susurró Dianna pero la chica no respondió y se alejó del lugar claramente molesta por la actitud de la rubia.

Dianna suspiró y miró la hora, ya eran las 3 de la tarde y seguramente no llegaría a tiempo. Maldijo y hecho a correr en busca de un taxi, a lo mejor tenía suerte y el taxista era un loco al volante y cruzaba volando la ciudad hasta su destino.

Llegó por los pelos casi corriendo en el lugar haciendo que su agente la mirase frunciendo el ceño claramente molesto.

Cogió aire intentando recuperar el aliento y se acercó a su agente y a la periodista, les sonrió dulcemente y se sentó frente a ellos en el sillón dejando su abrigo a un lado.

-Buenas tardes -dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

La periodista la miró con algo de adoración en su mirada.

-Encantada de conocerla por fin -comenzó diciendo la periodista pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de su tono, que claramente indicaba que era una fan, carraspeo y miró su libreta- Vamos a comenzar con unas preguntas sencillas si no le importa.

-Por supuesto que no me importa, pregunte lo que desee -afirmó sin borrar su sonrisa.

El agente la fulminó con la mirada, no debería haber dicho aquello, lo sabia, eso podría llevar a que le preguntasen cosas que sencillamente no quería responder, pero la presencia de aquel hombre la estaba molestando sobremanera y quería molestarlo a él de la misma manera.

-Pero preferiría que fuera en privado -comentó Dianna haciendo que la periodista la mirase confundida.

-Bueno... -comenzó a decir nerviosa mirando a la rubia y luego al agente sin saber muy bien que decir- a mi no me importa...

-Robert por favor, ¿te importaría dejarnos solas? -le dijo a su agente que seguía fulminándola con la mirada claramente enojado.

-No creo que sea conveniente -cuestionó él.

-Yo creo que si, si estamos solas yo estaré mas cómoda, ella también y seguramente saldrá una mejor entrevista -explicó sin dejar de sonreír- así que por favor.

El hombre gruñó por lo bajo y se levantó de su asiento alejándose hacia la barra para darles privacidad.

-Es demasiado protector -dijo en tono de broma la rubia.

Una cosa era molestar a su agente y otra muy diferente era que se enterase aquella periodista de que no lo soportaba, por eso decidió tomar la actitud de que no pasaba nada.

La periodista se rió tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Lo comprendo -afirmó.

Dianna le sonrió dulcemente y la entrevista comenzó.

* * *

><p><strong>Las actualizaciones de esta historia serán un poco mas lentas que las de mis otras historias aunque ya tengo algunos capítulos escritos. El motivo es simplemente que si me pongo con todas al mismo tiempo será demasiado para mi y prefiero terminar las otras bien.<strong>

**Se que debería haber esperado a terminar las otras para subir esta, pero no lo pude evitar.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	2. Tratando de enmendar las acciones

_Capitulo 2: Tratando de enmendar las acciones_

Al día siguiente, justo a las 2 de la tarde, Dianna se encontraba apoyada en el mismo árbol que el día anterior, con un café en la mano y mirando como la pequeña morena cantaba junto con su acompañante a la guitarra.

No había podido dejar de pensar en aquella chica y en su comportamiento con ella desde que se había ido de allí. Se sentía mal consigo misma por ser tan borde y grosera, pero los nervios la habían traicionado y quería redimirse por lo ocurrido, por eso estaba allí parada mirándola, esperando a que dejase de cantar para acercarse y entregarle ese café, que parecía ser su favorito, como símbolo de arrepentimiento.

La chica no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, porque ni siquiera había mirado en su dirección, ella miraba al público que tenia enfrente el cual iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba. Después de terminar esa canción que estaba cantando y que parecía la última, se inclinó delante del chico con la guitarra y cogió el sombrero que habían colocado allí para que la gente pusieran el dinero que creyesen oportuno. Ella sonrió ampliamente a cada uno de los presentes mientras caminaba frente a ellos tendiendo el sombrero a ver si se animaban a dar algo mas. Cuando terminó de recorrer todo el semicírculo, sin previo aviso pasó en medio de ellos y se dirigió hacia Dianna, la cual la miraba algo confundida. Se colocó frente a ella con el sombrero en la mano y una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Dianna no pudo evitar reírse suavemente mientras sacaba la cartera y colocaba 20 $ en el sombrero, pero al hacerlo la chica seguía allí parada cosa que extrañó a la rubia la cual la miró confundida.

-Creo que tienes algo mas para mi -dijo la chica señalando con la cabeza el café en sus manos.

Dianna miró el café y luego a ella para después comenzar a reír de nuevo. La había pillado totalmente y la actitud tan despreocupada de esa chica le encantaba. Le dio el café y entonces la chica se dio la vuelta aun mas sonriente. Regresó con el chico al que le dio el sombrero mientras ella bebía de su café. Él cogió el dinero metiéndoselo en los bolsillos y después la miró sonriente, ella se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios para después despedirse.

Dianna por su parte los miraba interactuar hasta que vio aquel beso y no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño. Se cruzó de brazos a modo de protección y esperó a ver que era lo que hacia aquella chica.

La chica le dedicó una última sonrisa al chico y se acercó a la rubia lentamente, observándola con detenimiento mientras el chico se alejaba con la guitarra en su espalda.

-¿Me acosas? -preguntó con tono divertido la chica.

-No exactamente. Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer -trato de explicar Dianna.

-¿Así que viniste hasta aquí, sin saber si iba a estar, solo para disculparte con una chica que ni siquiera conoces? -dijo con el mismo tono que antes intentando no reírse.

Dianna se removió inquieta descruzando los brazos y llevando las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta mientras miraba durante unos segundos al suelo antes de responder.

-No me gusta dejar una mala impresión en las personas.

La chica la miró dulcemente durante unos segundos.

-Eres famosa, es inevitable que alguien no tenga una mala impresión de ti, siempre ocurre -se encogió levemente de hombros bebiendo de su café.

-Pero siempre puedo intentar enmendar el error de alguna manera -intento razonar Dianna.

-No te lo aconsejo, por lo menos en el medio publico, acabaran malentendiendo todo lo que digas o sacándolo de contexto.

Dianna la miró frunciendo levemente el ceño pensativa.

-¿Eso significa que es mejor que no intente enmendar las cosas contigo? -preguntó lentamente.

La chica la miró sin comprender muy bien a que venia aquello y después de unos segundos comenzó a reírse y a negar con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento, me gusta que quieras enmendar las cosas conmigo -le dedicó una dulce sonrisa haciendo que Dianna se sonrojase suavemente mientras desviaba su mirada- Es que estaba pensando en otras cosas -dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano para quitarle importancia.

-Esta bien -dijo suavemente Dianna- ¿Entonces que te parece dar un paseo conmigo?

-Me encantaría -le respondió la chica- Por cierto, me llamo Lea.

-Bonito nombre -fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Dianna sorprendiéndose a si misma- Ya pensé que no tenias ninguno y que tendría que llamarte siempre "la chica" -bromeó haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.

Lea se rió suavemente.

-Es que solo se lo digo a la gente interesante -le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar a lo cual Dianna la siguió colocándose a su lado.

-Y yo que pensaba que creías que no era interesante -le recordó riendo suavemente.

-No me parecía interesante la versión tuya de ayer, esta de hoy y la cual espero que sea la que mas se deja ver, si me parece muy interesante si tengo que decir la verdad -dijo mirándola sonriendo de manera traviesa.

-Lo siento de nuevo por lo de ayer -se disculpó avergonzada- Estaba muy nerviosa y lo pagué contigo.

-¿Nerviosa porque tus datos mas privados acabasen por todo Internet? -preguntó curiosa.

-En parte si -suspiró pesadamente- pero ademas de eso tenía una entrevista muy importante esa misma tarde a la cual si llegaba tarde me matarían -dirigió su mirada a la morena- Cuando te dije que tenía prisa no era para deshacerme de ti.

Lea le sonrió cálidamente, terminó su café tirándolo en un contenedor cercano y se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras siguió caminando.

-La primera vez que lo dijiste si fue así -dijo Lea para después reírse suavemente.

-Si, tienes razón, pero estaba enfadada porque pensé que me habías dejado plantada o que todo era una broma y lo que menos quería hacer en esos momentos era lidiar con una fan -le explicó mirando al suelo.

-Pase lo que te pase, da igual lo triste, histérica, enfadada o deprimida que estés, siempre tienes que poner una sonrisa en tu rostro y atender a los fans, porque ellos son los que te dan la energía para seguir en un trabajo como el tuyo -dijo Lea metida en sus pensamientos mirando hacia el horizonte.

Dianna la miró detenidamente mientras caminaban, su semblante se había vuelto serio como si estuviese recordando algo de su pasado que extrañaba. Tenía ganas de preguntarle, de saber lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza, pero no se sentía lo suficiente cómoda tomando el rol de amiga con ella cuando no se conocían de nada, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿El de la guitarra que es tu novio? -preguntó haciendo que Lea se girase sorprendida y la mirase.

-¿Mark? -comenzó a reírse y a negar con la cabeza- Es un amigo, no quiero pareja en estos momentos y dudo que quiera mas adelante.

-¿Besas así a todos tus amigos? -preguntó confundida Dianna.

-Los besos son una forma de transmitir afecto como otra cualquiera. Él es una gran persona con un gran talento y se siente a gusto con los besos, al igual que yo, porque sabe que no va mas allá de eso, afecto -le explicó Lea.

-¿Y como lo conociste? -siguió preguntando Dianna aunque no estaba muy convencida de la respuesta de la chica.

-Lo vi un día tocando la guitarra en ese mismo lugar, reconocí la canción y no pude evitar comenzar a cantar, él me animo a que me colocase a su lado mientras tocaba y desde ese día nos vemos a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, luego él se va por su camino y yo por el mio.

Dianna la miró algo confundida y sorprendida por como era aquella chica, la facilidad con la que cogía cariño a la gente.

-¿Porque te sorprende tanto? -preguntó curiosa Lea mirándola.

-No es muy común que pase eso. De hecho no eres muy común en general -afirmó- La gente considera que besar a alguien no es solo una muestra de afecto, si no que llega a ser una muestra de cariño incluso de amor.

-La vida es demasiado corta como para reprimirse en el cariño que damos a los demás. Me gusta expresarlo siempre que puedo y de todas las maneras posibles, hacer sentir a los demás lo que siento por ellos y si a ellos no les incomoda, ¿porque me va a incomodar a mi por lo que piensen los demás? -cuestionó.

-Porque a veces las apariencias importan mas de lo que deberían -razonó Dianna.

-Importan tanto como tú quieras que importen. Entiendo que tú al ser una persona pública siempre estés pendiente del que dirán, pero piénsalo de esta manera. Hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, siempre habrá gente que te critique o incluso manipule lo que dices para que parezca que dices otra cosa, entonces ¿porque no hacer simplemente lo que quieres hacer o decir lo que sientes? -le preguntó deteniéndose para mirarla detenidamente esperando una respuesta.

Dianna se detuvo frente a aquella chica meditando lo que le acababa de decir.

-Es muy fácil decirlo, pero no tanto hacerlo -dijo por fin la rubia- Ademas muchas veces no eres completamente libre para hacerlo, hay contratos que me prohíben decir o hacer ciertas cosas, tengo publicistas que me dicen lo que ira mejor para imagen, que me dicen como vestir o como hablar, un agente que quiere que haga ciertos trabajos y otros no, mi vida no es tan sencilla -dijo frustrada.

-Entonces, ¿la vida que vives de quien es? ¿Tuya o de ellos?

Dianna se mordió el labio y después suspiró exasperada comenzando a caminar de nuevo viendo por el rabillo del ojo como la morena la seguía.

-Lo siento, no debería meterme en lo que haces o dejas de hacer -dijo suavemente colocándose a su lado.

Dianna negó con la cabeza.

-No, tienes razón, solo que no es tan fácil -confesó.

-Pero puedes conseguir que sea un poco mas fácil al menos -propuso la morena mirando su perfil.

-¿Como?

-Hazte valer, se tu quien decide sobre tu vida, sobre como vistes, peinas y sobre cualquier detalle con el que te sientas cómoda. Con esto no digo que no aceptes consejos, simplemente no hagas cosas que no quieres hacer por el simple hecho de que alguien te lo exige.

Dianna meditó las palabras de Lea mientras seguían caminando acercándose cada vez mas al final de aquel parque.

-Lo intentare -dijo deteniéndose y mirando a la morena de nuevo

Lea le devolvió la mirada con una dulce sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por venir hoy -le dijo sinceramente.

-A ti por no mandarme a la mierda como me merecía -le respondió Dianna riéndose suavemente.

-Nunca haría eso -dijo Lea riéndose también

-Yo me voy por ahí -dijo Dianna señalando su espalda.

-Y yo por ahí -Lea señaló la dirección contraria.

-Ya nos veremos entonces -dijo Dianna algo nerviosa.

-Eso espero -y sin que la rubia se lo esperara Lea se acercó mas a ella y posó sus labios sobre su mejilla, besándola dulcemente para después separarse dedicándole una amplia sonrisa- Hasta luego -dijo suavemente y se dio la vuelta alejándose del lugar.

Dianna se quedó con la boca medio abierta viendo como la pequeña chica se alejaba de ella cada vez mas hasta que la perdió de vista y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Y desde ese día se hizo una rutina para ellas. Lea cantaba todos los días a la misma hora junto con Mark mientras que Dianna la esperaba con un café en la mano deleitándose con la voz de la morena. Al terminar Lea se despedía del chico con un beso y se acercaba a la rubia sonriéndole ampliamente. Cogía el café agradecida y comenzaban a caminar hablando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese.

Y de esa forma, sin saber muy bien como ni porque, Lea acabó siendo la confidente de Dianna mientras que la morena la escuchaba e intentaba ayudarla en lo que podía.

-Ayer me reuní con mi representante -dijo Dianna de repente.

Las dos se encontraban sentadas en uno de los bancos de aquel parque que ya tanto conocían y un pequeño silencio acababa de adentrarse en la conversación provocando que la rubia se sumiera en sus pensamientos mientras Lea la miraba detenidamente.

-¿Para algo importante? -preguntó Lea.

-Quería hablar sobre una nueva película que quiere que realice -le informó.

-¿Y tu quieres? -dijo mientras se giraba en el banco, metiendo una de sus piernas entre el respaldo y el asiento para de esa manera mirar mejor a la chica que tenia a su lado.

-Creo que podría ser un gran éxito en taquilla -dijo escuetamente la rubia.

-No te he preguntado eso -le respondió delicadamente Lea mientras fruncía el ceño levemente.

-La verdad... -lanzó un largo suspiro- es la típica comedia romántica y siento como que no me va a aportar mucho hacerla, aparte de fama y dinero, pero en estos momentos lo que quiero es crecer como actriz, hacer cosas que me sorprendan, que me haga llegar a los extremos intentando superarlos, que hagan que me supere a mi misma -dijo con pasión intentando transmitir lo que sentía.

-Suena como que necesitas una superación propia -dijo Lea con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Algo así -Dianna se apoyó en el respaldó del banco con una postura cansada.

-¿Y hay algún proyecto que consiga todas esas cosas?

-Creo que si -dijo mientras se le iluminaba suavemente el rostro de emoción- Hace un tiempo me llegó un guión para una película independiente que me dejo sorprendida.

-¿Y porque no lo haces? -preguntó Lea.

-No lo se -lanzó un suspiro cansado.

-Mira Dianna, tu carrera está avanzando rápidamente y ya tienes un estatus en la industria, por tanto la gente entenderá que quieras hacer cosas diferentes, experimentar y no por eso vas a conseguir que todos se olviden de ti. Creo que deberías intentar lo de esa película independiente, quien sabe, a lo mejor es un éxito y si no lo es, tampoco pasa nada, tendrás mas propuestas sobre la mesa como la de la comedia romántica para seguir avanzando -le dio su opinión la morena mientras posaba una de sus manos en los hombros de la otra, dándole su apoyo.

Dianna dirigió su mirada al suelo durante unos minutos mientras pensaba que iba a hacer con todo aquello, hasta que de repente alzó la vista y se quedó mirando los grandes ojos marrones de la otra.

-¿En que piensas? -preguntó Lea ante la penetrante mirada pero sin desviarla.

-Cuéntame algo de ti -solicitó la rubia- Siempre hablo de mi, de mis cosas, proyectos, problemas y tu te quedas ahí escuchando y dándome tu opinión, pero nunca hablas de ti. Quiero saber cosas de ti -afirmó.

Lea desvió momentáneamente la mirada para después de unos breves segundos volver a conectarse con esos ojos verdes suplicantes por algo para llegar a conocerla un poco mas por dentro.

-Soy de Nueva York -dijo finalmente- Aunque me crié en Nueva Jersey.

Dianna inclinó su cabeza levemente a un lado mientras la miraba.

-¿Y que haces en Los Ángeles? -preguntó curiosa.

-Necesitaba un cambió de aires, empezar de nuevo por decirlo de alguna manera -trató de explicar la morena algo incomoda.

-¿No te gusta hablar de ti misma no?

Lea suspiró desviando de nuevo la mirada.

-Prefiero que me vayas conociendo con el paso del tiempo, que me descubras poco a poco a tu manera, con las cosas que te interesen y con las cosas que quieras descubrir.

-¿Y si quiero descubrirlo todo? -preguntó Dianna inclinando la cabeza hacia el otro lado buscando los ojos de la morena.

-No se si tengamos tanto tiempo como para conseguir eso -dijo Lea riéndose falsamente.

-Tenemos toda una vida por delante -afirmó la rubia.

-A veces la vida no es tan larga como pensamos -razonó Lea encontrándose de nuevo con los ojos de la otra.

-Entonces tendré que aprovechar cada momento.

-Eso si es una buena idea -respondió Lea sonriéndole suavemente.

* * *

><p><strong>He decidido subir este capítulo tan pronto por varias razones. La primera es que se lo que molesta comenzar una historia que te interesa y solo tener un capitulo y la segunda es que parece que está gustando mas o menos.<strong>

**También**** he de decir que esta historia si va a ser mas bien trágica y con drama. Que son como me gustan, solo espero que no me matéis en el proceso. **

**Aclaro desde ya que no va a haber absolutamente nada de la historia de Naya y Hemo, a pesar de que seguramente si aparezcan en la historia no tendrán ninguna relación romántica entre ellas.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	3. Secretos y Amor

_Capítulo 3: Secretos y amor_

Las semanas fueron pasando y Dianna hacia cualquier cosa para poder acudir a aquella cita no programada oficialmente con la morena. No podía evitarlo, necesitaba hablar con ella cada día, sentir su presencia y su esencia para poder seguir con su día normalmente. La necesitaba, era un hecho, había llegado a tener una dependencia de Lea que no era normal en ella ya que era bastante auto suficiente e independiente, pero cada cosa que le pasaba, cada pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza automáticamente venia seguido de la necesidad de contárselo a la morena.

Aquel día como otro cualquiera desde hacía semanas, Dianna se encontraba apoyada en aquel árbol con el café en la mano y observando a Lea terminar la última canción. La miró sonriendo ampliamente orgullosa del talento que profesaba la morena y esperando a que la chica se acercase a ella como siempre. Pero esta vez fue diferente, Lea se quedó hablando mas de lo normal con Mark, el chico de la guitarra, sin dejar de mirarla de reojo. Dianna frunció levemente el ceño hasta que la morena le hizo señales para que se acercase y así lo hizo, lentamente con algo de miedo por lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

-Di -dijo amigablemente Lea cuando la rubia estuvo frente a ellos mientras cogía el café de sus manos- este pesado quiere conocerte -dijo de mala gana lanzándole una mirada furiosa al chico para después beber el café lentamente.

-Soy Mark -dijo sonriendo ampliamente ignorando a la morena mientras le tendía la mano.

-Dianna -respondió la rubia algo confundida todavía y estrechando la mano del chico.

-¿Eres actriz verdad? -preguntó el chico entusiasmado.

-¡Mark! -le recriminó Lea.

-No pasa nada -la tranquilizó Dianna y después miró al chico- Si o por lo menos eso intento -le respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Ya Lea, deja de acapararla toda para ti, yo también quiero conocerla -dijo Mark frunciendo levemente el ceño mirando a su amiga.

-¡No la acaparo! -se defendió- Es solo que... -las palabras no le salían y maldijo por lo bajo para después cruzarse de brazos indignada lanzándole una mirada airada a su amigo.

Dianna la miró divertida por la nueva faceta que acaba de conocer de la morena. Nunca la había visto con esa actitud tan aniñada e infantil y la verdad es que para la rubia, esa actitud le parecía totalmente adorable.

-Se le pasara enseguida, no te preocupes -dijo Mark quitándole importancia a la morena- Es dramática por naturaleza.

-No lo sabia -dijo Dianna riéndose suavemente- pero es bueno saber mas cosas de ella -dijo mirando de reojo a Lea la cual se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

-Ya la iras conociendo y veras que es muy divertido molestarla solo por ver sus expresiones -bromeó el chico.

Lea le golpeó en el hombro para que se callase provocando la risa de los otros dos.

-¿Te dedicas profesionalmente a esto? -dijo Dianna señalando la guitarra después de unos segundos de silencio entre risas.

-Quiero dedicarme a esto de manera profesional -le explicó el chico- por eso toco en la calle, estoy ahorrando para poder grabar una maqueta ya que mi trabajo de camarero no me permite hacerlo.

Dianna asintió de manera comprensiva.

-Bueno ya esta bien -dijo Lea cogiendo a Dianna del brazo dispuesta a alejarse de allí- Nos vemos mañana -le dijo a Mark dándose la vuelta con la rubia.

-Espera -le llamó el chico haciendo que se volviese a girar para mirarla mientras que Dianna los miraba confundida dejándose llevar por la morena- ¿Vas a venir a mi casa esta noche? -preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

-No Mark -dijo Lea después de lanzar un suspiro cansado a la vez que Dianna se tensaba ante aquella situación- Ya te dije que no creía que volviese a tu casa -dijo calmadamente la morena, como si ya se lo hubiese repetido un millón de veces.

-Pensé que podrías cambiar de opinión, ya sabes -movió las cejas levemente con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

-No, no he cambiado de opinión -afirmó la morena volviendo a darse la vuelta para irse con Dianna.

-¡Me tienes abandonado últimamente! -le recriminó el chico aunque se notaba que estaba sonriendo mientras las chicas se alejaban de allí.

-¡Supéralo! -le gritó sin ni siquiera mirarlo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que la dejase tranquila.

Las chicas caminaron por el parque en silencio aun con Lea agarrando el brazo de la rubia, la cual se mantenía en silencio intentando procesar todo lo que había ocurrido e intentando llegar a alguna conclusión sobre aquello, pero no le gustaba llegar a conclusiones por su cuenta, necesitaba que la morena le explicase lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Te acuestas con Mark? -preguntó de repente Dianna haciendo que Lea se detuviese de repente y la mirase algo sorprendida.

-Ya no -afirmó desviando la mirada y comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-Pensé que erais solo amigos... -se aventuró a decir.

-Y lo somos -Lea lanzó un largo suspiró- Nos hemos acostado unas cuantas veces simplemente porque nos apetecía, no hubo nada mas aparte de lo sexual y él lo entiende pero me he auto impuesto la regla de no acostarme demasiadas veces con la misma persona en esas circunstancias, porque no quiero que la otra persona empiece a tener sentimientos hacia mi -miró hacia el lago con una expresión triste en su rostro- no quiero ningún tipo de relación con nadie -sentenció.

-¿Nunca o en estos momentos? -preguntó Dianna mirándola con la boca abierta por la confesión de la otra.

-Nunca -dijo Lea con determinación en su voz.

-Eso es... -Dianna miró al suelo intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada- muy triste -dijo finalmente haciendo que la otra la mirase con tristeza.

-No soy una persona para relaciones, Dianna.

-A lo mejor no has encontrado a la persona adecuada -dijo algo esperanzada.

-Tampoco quiero encontrarla -afirmó evitando la mirada de la rubia.

Dianna la observó durante unos minutos hasta que se armó de valor para hablar.

-No se que te haya pasado para que pienses así sobre el amor, pero algún día te encontraras con la persona que cambie todo eso y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lea se encogió de hombros y soltó el brazo de la rubia.

-Se como hacer para que la gente se aleje de mi, por eso no hay problema.

-¿Porque no te permites ser feliz? -dijo Dianna alterándose levemente por la actitud de la otra.

-No es eso, pero aun así, tengo mis motivos y por favor te pido que no insistas -le dijo con tono suplicante.

Dianna la miró intentando averiguar que es lo que le pasaba pero rápidamente se dio por vencida lanzando un suspiró y asintiendo con la cabeza derrotada.

-Esta bien.

-Gracias -dijo con sinceridad Lea terminando el café y depositándolo en una de las papeleras del lugar.

Se mantuvieron calladas durante unos minutos mientras que Dianna la miraba cada poco de reojo intentando encontrar algún tema de conversación para que la tensión que había aparecido de repente entre ellas desapareciera.

-¿Porque cantas si no es por el dinero? -preguntó Dianna haciendo que Lea la mirase de nuevo.

-Porque amo cantar -explicó la morena- necesito en mi vida esa sensación cuando lo hago y cuando alguien me escucha y puedo ver la felicidad en su rostro. Es algo que no he conseguido sustituir con ninguna otra cosa, por mucho que lo he intentado.

Dianna meditó aquellas palabras antes de volver a hablar.

-Me encanta tu voz -dijo finalmente mirándola a los ojos con total sinceridad.

-Gracias -respondió la morena levemente sonrojada y desviando la mirada con vergüenza.

Después de unos segundos de silenció Lea volvió a hablar.

-¿Has hablado con tu agente sobre esa película que querías hacer?

-Si, se lo he comentado y le he pasado el guión, me dijo que lo mirará y me dará su opinión pero que aun así cree que es muy pronto en mi carrera para que haga algo como esto -dijo tristemente Dianna.

-No estoy de acuerdo, arriesgar no siempre es malo. La mayoría de los actores famosos actuales lo han hecho y con ello han conseguido que creciese su fama y hasta algún Oscar por el camino.

-No se, me han entrado dudas -susurró la rubia mirando al suelo.

Lea hizo que se detuviese para que le prestase atención.

-¿A que tienes miedo? -preguntó delicadamente.

-A caer en el olvido, a que me encasillen -murmuró después de un breve silencio- He luchado mucho durante años para hacerme un nombre en la industria y no quiero estropearlo por un impulso.

-Los impulsos mueven el mundo, ¿no lo sabias? -preguntó con una sonrisa- Si tanto miedo tienes, ¿porque no haces las dos?

-¿Las dos? -preguntó confusa.

-Si, haz la independiente y la comedia romántica, si una falla, siempre queda la otra -dijo como si fuese lo mas simple de este mundo.

-Podría ser una solución -dijo la rubia después de meditar unos segundos.

-La vida no es tan complicada como creemos, nosotras la hacemos complicada -dijo sabiamente la morena haciendo reír suavemente a la otra.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono de Dianna comenzó a sonar y disculpándose rápidamente con la morena, respondió.

-Hola mama -dijo emocionada después de mirar quien era el que la llamaba- Si, todo bien, un poco ocupada nada mas... Claro mama... -Dianna miró a Lea que seguía a su lado mirándola sonriendo ampliamente atenta a cada gesto de la rubia- No voy a decirlo... -dijo en apenas un susurró para que no la escuchase la morena, cosa que no funciono- ¡Vale vale! -dijo dándose por vencida- Tu little lamb te echa mucho de menos -al decirlo se puso totalmente roja mientras que Lea se reía suavemente intentando inútilmente ocultarlo y recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de la otra- Todavía no se cuando podre ir pero te prometo que pronto... Si, ya se que eso lo digo siempre -giró los ojos- sabes que me encantaría ir mama, pero a veces me es imposible. ¿Porque no veis tu y Jason?... Está bien, ya hablaremos con mas detenimiento entonces... Te quiero, bye -colgó y miró a la morena que se encontraba a su lado.

Dianna se mordió el labio a ver la mirada que estaba recibiendo por parte de Lea, la cual era de una ternura increíble.

-Que le voy a hacer -se encogió de hombros- quiero mucho a mi madre -le explicó.

-Ya me he dado cuenta -respondió sin dejar de mirarla de esa manera.

-¡Ya deja de mirarme así que me pongo nerviosa!

-Perdón, perdón -dijo Lea riéndose suavemente.

-¿No echas de menos a tus padres? -preguntó Dianna después de unos minutos de silencio en el que ninguna de las dos sabia de que hablar.

-A veces... -dijo con tono apagado la morena- ¿Quien es Jason? -preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Mi hermano pequeño -respondió sonriendo totalmente orgullosa.

-¿Y es tan guapo como tú o es que tú conseguiste los mejores genes? -preguntó Lea sonriendo de manera coqueta.

-Pues... -comenzó a decir Dianna nerviosa y sonrojada por el comentario de la otra- Yo siempre he pensado que él es el guapo de la familia.

-Oh dios, creo que eso no es posible -exclamó Lea dramatizando- Si es así quiero que me lo presentes, debe de ser el hombre mas guapo del planeta para conseguir superarte.

-¡No! -dijo rápidamente la rubia totalmente roja- No voy a presentártelo -se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar indignada.

-¿Porque no? ¡Seriamos familia! -bromeó.

-Porque tu atención estará completamente centrada en él y no quiero -puso morritos desviando la mirada.

Lea comenzó a reírse ante la actitud de la otra y se acercó a ella abrazándola cálidamente.

-Te aseguro que es muy difícil que alguien desvíe mi atención de ti -le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba.

La piel de Dianna se erizó sin saber muy bien porque y cerró los ojos suspirando pesadamente. No podía evitar sentirse cómoda con las muestras de afecto de la morena y no solo eso, si no que cada minuto que pasaba a su lado deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esos momentos llegasen rápidamente para de esa manera poder alargarlos lo mas posible.

-Así que... -comenzó a decir Lea separándose de ella con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro- ¿little lamb? -preguntó divertida.

-Si... -respondió totalmente roja de nuevo- Mi madre se llama Mary entonces... -se mordió el labio nerviosa- ya sabes, yo soy su corderito.

-Es adorable -exclamó entusiasmada- Yo también quiero llamarte de alguna manera especial -afirmó poniendo cara pensativa.

-¿Y como me vas a llamar? -preguntó curiosa.

-Aun no lo se, pero pronto lo descubriré -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Dianna no pudo evitar reírse por las ocurrencias de la otra y después de unos segundos la miró detenidamente.

-Tú puedes llamarme como quieras -afirmó.

* * *

><p><strong>Para los que creen lo que le pasa a Lea o le que va a ocurrir en la historia solo voy a decir una cosa. A lo mejor os sorprendeis.<strong>

**He de decir que me a echo mucha gracia un comentario en el que me piden que las dos terminen juntas en la tierra y si es en el cielo que esten juntas tambien y si es en la tierra que esten enteras, que nos les quite una pierna o un brazo por el camino. Evidentemente no voy a desvelar el final, pero con lo de la pierna y el brazo me has dado muchas ideas macabras xD**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	4. Nuevos proyectos conjuntos

_Capítulo 4: Nuevos proyectos conjuntos_

Dianna se encontraba tranquilamente en su casa, sentada en el sofá con un libro en la mano aprovechando el día de descanso que tanto necesitaba. Esa última semana había sido extenuante ya que había tenido varias reuniones de trabajo ademas de entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas. Un importante evento se acercaba y los periodistas aprovechaban la ocasión para sacar todo sobre los participantes.

Hasta que su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el timbre de su casa, que comenzó a sonar sin cesar. Frunció el ceño debido a la interrupción y sabiendo perfectamente quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Se levantó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla. Nada mas que lo hizo, Naya, su mejor amiga, entró impetuosamente en el apartamento sin ni siquiera saludarla.

Dianna estaba acostumbrada a ese comportamiento por parte de su amiga así que simplemente volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió al salón, sentándose en el sofá y cogiendo su libro de nuevo mientras Naya se había tirado en el sofá a su lado, dejando el bolso tirado a un lado y respiraba fatigada. La rubia siguió leyendo el libro esperando a que la otra dijese algo.

-Estoy agotada -dijo por fin Naya haciendo que Dianna la mirase de reojo prestándole algo de atención.

-¿Largo día? -preguntó.

-Demasiado -dijo con tono cansado- Esta serie va a acabar conmigo -sentenció.

-¿Cuando termináis la temporada?

-Todavía quedan un par de meses y por fin tendré vacaciones -lanzó un suspiro cansado- En serio, nunca hagas una serie, sigue con el cine, es mucho mejor -afirmó.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -dijo riéndose suavemente y dejando el libro de nuevo a un lado- Pero por lo menos comienzan a conocerte en los medios -le dijo intentando animarla.

-Lo se, pero no soporto hacer de adolescente estúpida, que entiendo que en la televisión es así pero ya tengo una edad como para andar con esas tonterías.

-Eres una exagerada, eso es solo el comienzo, luego ya veras como consigues papeles mas interesantes.

-Dios, eso espero -dijo con algo de esperanza- Bueno, ya vale de quejarme, cuéntame que tal estas.

-Pues cansada también, hoy solo quiero relajarme, es agotador hacer entrevistas y reuniones continuamente -le explicó.

-¿Algún proyecto en mente?

-La verdad es que si, estoy apunto de firmar para dos películas, una comedia romántica y otra independiente.

-¿Independiente? -dijo Naya sorprendida- Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

-¿Porque? -preguntó algo confusa Dianna.

-No se -se encogió de hombros- ¿De que trata?

-Es sobre una chica que lo tiene todo, dinero, un buen trabajo, buenos amigos y ese tipo de cosas, pero de repente un día al salir del trabajo la secuestran y la venden como esclava sexual fuera del país. En el lugar donde la tienen secuestrada conoce a otras chicas en la misma situación donde cada una le cuenta como acabaron allí y al final se unen para deshacerse de los secuestradores, acaban consiguiendo escapar, menos la protagonista que se sacrifica para salvar al resto -le explicó.

-Guau -exclamó Naya- Intensa pero tiene potencial.

-Eso pensé yo al leer el guión, pero mi agente no piensa lo mismo -dijo con tono frustrado.

-¿Porque?

-Dice que puede darme mala imagen hacer un personaje así, ademas resulta que... -se mordió el labio algo incomoda- mi personaje tiene una pequeña aventura con otra de las chicas que se encuentra secuestrada.

-¿En serio? -preguntó con la boca abierta.

-Si, pero no es la trama principal de la historia, eso es secundario, ellas simplemente se dan apoyo y surge algo mas, el tema principal es la explotación de las mujeres.

-Pero aun así es sorprendente -afirmó- y entiendo el punto de vista de tu agente -Dianna la miró frunciendo el ceño- pero tranquila, con ese guión yo también lo haría, no por hacer un personaje así te tienen que encasillar, ademas seguro que todas tus fans lesbianas les encantara -le guiñó un ojo haciendo reír a la otra.

-De hecho, están buscando todavía a la otra chica, si quieres puedo pasarte el guión y ponerte en contacto con el director por si te interesa el papel.

-Tu lo que quieres es hacer cosas pervertidas conmigo ¿eh? -bromeó moviendo las cejas haciendo que Dianna se volviese a reír- ¿Cuando se supone que se empezaría a grabar? Lo digo por la serie y eso...

-En dos meses -le respondió Dianna sonriendo ampliamente.

Naya medito durante unos minutos hasta que miró a la rubia sonriendo traviesa.

-A la mierda las vacaciones. ¡Vamos a hacerlo! -exclamó.

Dianna gritó emocionada y saltó sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

-Pero no te ilusiones por hacer escenas calientes conmigo ¿eh? Que se que soy irresistible -bromeó abrazando a la rubia.

-No seas tonta, sabes que no eres mi tipo -dijo después de golpear suavemente su hombro y separándose de ella.

-Hablando de tipos, ¿algún galán a la vista? -preguntó sonriendo traviesa.

-No, no hay nadie en estos momentos -dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Segura? -preguntó no muy convencida.

-¡Que si pesada! -exclamó alterándose levemente.

-No te creo y dado como te pones, menos aun. Ademas llevas dándome largas para no quedar conmigo para comer desde hace semanas. ¿Se puede saber que es lo que haces todos los días a esas horas?

-No es de tu incumbencia -le dijo desviando la mirada de nuevo.

-Venga Di, no te pongas así. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es camarero o algo así? Porque sabes que a mi eso no me importa.

-¡No es eso! -dijo rápidamente la rubia.

-¿Entonces? -siguió preguntando Naya.

-Voy a ver a una amiga, simplemente.

-¿Una amiga? -dijo alzando una ceja.

-Si, una amiga -respondió enfatizando la última palabra.

-Vale a ver si lo entiendo -dijo un poco confundida- Vas todos los días, sin falta, a ver a una amiga que se llama... -se calló esperando a que la otra siguiese la frase.

-Lea -respondió Dianna.

-Bueno, que se llama Lea y ademas te pone nerviosa hablar de ella. ¿Me puedes explicar quien es esa chica y que pasa con ella?

-¿Te acuerdas de la chica que encontró mi teléfono cuando lo perdí aquella vez? -Naya asintió- Es ella y no pasa nada, solo somos amigas, hablamos y esas cosas, como lo hacemos tu y yo.

-Dianna -dijo mirándola con detenimiento- Te conozco y... -inclinó un poco la cabeza sin dejar de observarla haciendo que la otra desviase la mirada- ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Te gusta! -exclamó sorprendida y emocionada.

-¡No! -dijo rápidamente la rubia- No me gusta ¿vale? Es una chica.

-Por dios, las dos sabemos que eso no es importante para nosotras.

-¿Nosotras? -preguntó Dianna alzando una ceja.

-Si, ya sabes, que nunca hemos tenido prejuicios con eso ni nos cerramos a ello.

-Si lo se -lanzó un largo suspiro- Solo es... raro. No quiero precipitarme, así que no me presiones -le pidió.

-De acuerdo, pero si necesitas hablar, ya sabes donde estoy -le dijo Naya apoyándola.

Dianna asintió y volvió a abrazarla.

-Pero quiero que me la presentes -soltó Naya después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué? -preguntó confundida la rubia mirándola frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Quiero conocer a la famosa Lea -le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-¿Porque? -cuestionó.

-¿Como que porque? -dijo entre risas- Quiero conocer a la mujer que hace que estés así.

Dianna la fulminó con la mirada y la golpeó con uno de los cojines del sofá.

-¿Sabes algo de Chris? -preguntó Dianna intentando cambiar de tema.

-Sigue en Nueva York en aquella obra de teatro, al parecer le va bastante bien -le informó Naya.

-Tengo que hablar con él para ver cuando viene, lo echo de menos -dijo Dianna para después dar un largo suspiro.

-Y yo, pero me alegro de que las cosas le vayan bien.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de él -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Y cuando me la vas a presentar decías? -dijo Naya retomando el tema anterior haciendo gruñir a la otra.

-Todavía no -sentenció.

-¿Porque no? -preguntó.

-Porque no y punto -la fulminó con la mirada haciendo que la otra dejase el tema por fin.

-Acaparadora -masculló Naya cruzándose de brazos.

-Ayer mi mejor amiga me preguntó por ti -dijo de repente Dianna mientras tenia agarrada a Lea de su brazo y caminaban por el parque.

-¿Por mi? -preguntó confusa la morena.

-Bueno, en realidad me preguntó que a donde iba todos los días a esta hora y entonces le hable de ti.

-¿Y que le dijiste?

-Que eres mi amiga -la miró disimuladamente de reojo- Y quiere conocerte.

-¿Me consideras tu amiga? -preguntó Lea con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Bueno... -Dianna se mordió el labio nerviosa- si... ¿te molesta?

-No -dijo firmemente dándole un suave beso en la mejilla haciendo respirar aliviada a la otra-Quiero conocerla.

-No se si es buena idea -suspiró- Naya es... algo especial.

-¿En que sentido? -preguntó la morena de manera confusa.

-Le gusta mucho molestar a la gente y no quiero que diga nada inapropiado.

-Se defenderme sola Dianna, no tienes porque protegerme. ¿No sera mas bien que me quieres ocultar de tus amigos? -dijo sonriendo divertida.

-¡No! -exclamó rápidamente la rubia- Claro que no. Tampoco sabia si tu querrías conocerla... -desvió levemente la mirada.

-¿Porque no iba a querer conocerla?

-No se, a lo mejor no quieres conocer a ninguno de mis amigos, aun eres un enigma para mi.

Lea se detuvo al escucharla y la miró a los ojos mientras la otra intentaba evitarlo inútilmente

-Puede que sea reservada con mis cosas, pero nunca pienses que no quiero ir formando parte de tu vida poco a poco -le dijo mirándola intensamente haciendo que Dianna se avergonzara y asintiera.

-Esta bien -afirmó- Pero yo también quiero formar parte de la tuya, lo sabes ¿no?

-Lo se -dijo Lea comenzando a caminar de nuevo del brazo de la rubia.

Unos días después el gran evento se acercaba cada vez mas y apenas un par de días separaban a Dianna de él, aunque la verdad es que con el paso del tiempo cada vez tenia menos ganas de acudir pero sabia que no tenia mas remedio. Era un evento que realizaba una importante marca de ropa y la habían elegido a ella, ademas de a otros muchos actores para modelar los últimos grandes diseños y así obtener fondos y donarlos a una asociación de protección de animales. A pesar de apoyar lo que intentaban hacer, no se sentía con ánimos para ir, no tenia ganas de ser observada continuamente por algo que llevase puesto a la vez que criticada por ello, pero era una buena causa y no podía decir que no, así que cuando llegó el día previo Dianna se encontraba a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar que siempre esperando a la morena y dispuesta a decirle que al día siguiente no podría ir, debido a que aquel evento duraría prácticamente todo el día. Pero cuando Lea se acercó a ella supo que algo no iba bien.

Lea, la que siempre se le acercaba con una amplia sonrisa en ese ocasión estaba triste, mirando al suelo mientras caminaba lentamente sumida en sus pensamientos, ademas de eso, durante las canciones se le notaba que no era capaz de transmitir la emoción que conseguía cada vez que lo hacia. Algo estaba en su cabeza rumiándose poco a poco y Dianna sabia que ese día no iba a ser fácil.

-¿Estas bien? -fue lo primero que preguntó al tener a la otra frente a ella y darle su acostumbrado café.

Lea asintió y comenzó a caminar sin darle a la rubia su común abrazo de gratitud y de saludo. Dianna por su parte rápidamente se colocó a su lado observándola con el ceño levemente fruncido intentando averiguar que ocurría. Pero después de unos minutos de silencio en los que parecía que Lea no tenia intención de hablar, decidió optar por otro tipo de estrategia, si no podía saber que le pasaba por lo menos conseguiría que sonriese.

-¿Te he contado alguna vez cuando me metí en el coche de un desconocido? -preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír de manera traviesa al recordarlo.

Lea la miró algo confundida y negó con la cabeza.

-Pues resulta que hace unos años, cuando aun vivía con mis padres y apenas era una adolescente de 16 años, estaba esperando a mi madre frente a casa de una amiga ya que me tenia que ir a recoger -se detuvo unos segundos para cerciorarse que la otra le prestaba atención- Yo iba pensando en mis cosas y de repente vi que el coche de mi madre aparcaba en la esquina de la calle, así que me acerqué y entre como si nada diciendo "Vamos" y entonces al girarme me encontré que no era mi madre la que estaba al volante, si no un señor mayor que me miraba confundido. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no era el coche de mi madre, si no que se parecía mucho y que me había equivocado, así que me puse totalmente roja y el pobre hombre solo atinó a decir "No se a donde quieres ir, pero si quieres te llevo" Yo negué rápidamente y salí prácticamente corriendo poniéndome cada vez mas roja y encima, después de unos días me lo volví a encontrar y ¿a que no sabes que? -Lea negó con la cabeza sin poder dejar de reír imaginándose todo aquello- ¡Resultó ser mi nuevo profesor de matemáticas! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Nunca pude entrar a esa clase sin ponerme totalmente roja, ademas, él no podía evitar reírse, aunque lo intentaba disimular, cada vez que me veía, ¡fue horrible!

Lea yo no podía mas y se había agarrado el estomago riéndose con grandes carcajadas hasta que después de varios minutos consiguió tranquilizarse levemente.

-¿En serio te pasó eso? -preguntó entre risas.

-Te lo juro, nunca he pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida -dijo Dianna sonriendo suavemente contenta de haber hecho reír a la morena.

Y después de eso, se pasó el resto del tiempo contando anécdotas graciosas de su infancia consiguiendo que al final tuvieran que sentarse en un banco debido a que Lea ya casi no podía caminar de lo que se reía mientras que Dianna la miraba dulcemente.

-Mañana no voy a poder venir -dijo Dianna cuando ya se acercaba el momento de irse.

-¿Porque? -preguntó Lea con tono triste y decepcionado.

-Tengo que acudir a un gran evento que me ocupara todo el día -dijo con la voz desanimada.

-No parece que quieras ir -dijo suavemente.

-La verdad es que no me apetece mucho, pero es por una buena causa y a pesar de que seguramente me aburra un montón tengo que ir.

-¿Donde es?

-En el puerto de Santa Monica -le informó.

Lea la miró de manera traviesa para después rápidamente intentar disimularla con una dulce sonrisa haciendo que Dianna la mirase confundida.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Lea- Nos vemos pasado mañana -se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Esta bien -le respondió Dianna abrazándola- pero no dejes de sonreír, porque así estas preciosa -le susurró al oído

Lea se separó suavemente mirándola algo sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio, le dio rápidamente un beso en la mejilla y se levantó alejándose del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que le pasa a Lea, o mas bien su pasado se ira conociendo con el tiempo, aunque todavía queda para eso, tener paciencia.<strong>

**Respondiendo a uno de los comentarios. No es exactamente que yo piense como Lea. Ella habla así por ciertos motivos que ya se descubrirán.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Me he quedado gratamente sorprendida por la cantidad que ha recibido el anterior capítulo, aunque si consigo mas en este no me voy a quejar ¡¿eh? xD Siempre está bien saber lo que se piensa sobre la historia y como va yendo.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1 **


	5. Lady Di

_Capítulo 5: Lady Di_

Dianna se encontraba en la fiesta después del desfile y todo había sido un éxito. Las prendas rápidamente captaron la atención y gustó al gran público que se encontraba allí haciendo que comenzasen a donar grandes cantidades de dinero.

Pero no todo había sido bueno, por lo menos para la rubia que no podía evitar mirar el reloj cada poco viendo como se había pasado lentamente la hora en la que quedaba con la morena cada día. Estaba enojada consigo misma y no tenía buen humor aunque conseguía ocultarlo con su dulce e inocente sonrisa.

Se movía de un lado para otro con su vaso en la mano intentando evitar mantener una conversación demasiado larga con los invitados que no dejaban de acercarsele elogiando su precioso vestido blanco que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo o su larga melena rubia o en su defecto y mucho menos habitual, su trabajo en las diferentes películas que había realizado y en sus futuros proyectos de los que prefirió no hacer mención.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de irse, pero todavía era demasiado pronto así que se resignó y se sentó en una de las sillas apartada mientras terminaba su copa hasta que de repente su teléfono vibró en el interior de su bolso. Lo abrió para averiguar quien era el que la requería y cuando lo hizo vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje de un número desconocido. Frunció el ceño y después de unos segundos de meditarlo lo leyó.

"_Te aburres?"_

Frunció mas el ceño y observó el número del remitente intentando averiguar si le era conocido pero rápidamente se dio por vencida y respondió el mensaje.

"_Quien eres?"_

No pasó mas de unos pocos segundos cuando recibió la respuesta.

"_Descúbrelo, Lady Di"_

¿Lady Di? Releyó el mensaje cada vez mas confundida.

"_Lady Di? Creo que te has confundido de número"_

"_No lo creo, eres una rubia preciosa a la que he extrañado hoy y que hace lo que sea para hacerme sonreír"_

Dianna miró el mensaje con la boca abierta, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser Lea la del mensaje. ¿Como había conseguido siquiera su número? Después de unos minutos por fin respondió.

"_Lea?"_

"_Menos mal que has dicho mi nombre, si no me hubiese sentido muy avergonzada"_

"_Como tienes mi numero?"_

"_Encuéntrate conmigo en 10 minutos al otro lado del muelle y lo sabrás"_

"_Lea, no puedo ir"_

"_Lea?"_

"_LEA!"_

Dianna esperó durante un par de minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que la otra no iba a responder, suspiró fastidiada y miró a su alrededor viendo como el resto de los invitados hablaban animadamente entre ellos sin prestarle atención. Se mordió el labio y lenta y disimuladamente abandonó el lugar para después ir al sitio de encuentro lo mas rápido posible.

Cuando llegó se encontró a Lea apoyada en una de las paredes mirando al suelo pero en cuanto la oyó levantó el rostro y sonrió ampliamente.

-Pensé que no vendrías -dijo suavemente la morena.

-No debería haber venido -respondió Dianna mirando a su espalda y comprobando por enésima vez que nadie la había visto.

-Pero lo has hecho -Lea sonrió orgullosa de si misma- ¡Vamos! -exclamó cogiendo la mano de la otra y tirando de ella comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a la que apareció Dianna.

-¡Espera! -dijo rápidamente la rubia deteniéndose- ¿A donde vamos? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como tienes mi numero? -preguntó cada vez mas confundida soltando su mano- Debería volver adentro -afirmó dándose la vuelta.

-¡No! -Lea volvió a sujetar su mano haciendo que se girase para mirarla- Solo quiero pasar el día contigo, por favor -le suplicó.

-¿Y no podía ser otro día? Te dije que hoy estaba ocupada -dijo Dianna alterándose levemente.

-Nadie se va a dar cuenta que te has ido, te lo aseguro, por eso esperé hasta ahora para enviarte el mensaje, ademas, tu tampoco quieres estar ahí

-Tengo una vida aparte de ti -exclamó soltándose de nuevo del agarre y separándose levemente de la otra- No tiene nada que ver que yo quiera estar o no allí, es cuestión de tener un poco de respeto por tu parte.

-¡Tienes razón! -respondió alterándose también- Pero es tu culpa -Dianna alzó una ceja mirándola- Me has acostumbrado a tenerte todos los días conmigo y hoy simplemente, no podía estar sin verte -se calló durante unos segundos mientras caminaba de un lado para otro hasta que se detuvo y la miró- Ve si quieres, siento haberte molestado -murmuró.

Dianna la observó detenidamente durante unos minutos.

-Dame una buena razón para irme contigo -dijo sorprendiendo a la otra.

-Lo estas deseando tanto como yo -respondió mirándola a los ojos consciente de que tenía razón

-De acuerdo ¿a donde vamos? -preguntó cogiendo la mano de la morena y sonriendo le de manera cálida.

-Ya lo veras -respondió con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y tiró de ella comenzando a caminar en dirección al aparcamiento.

Cuando llegaron Dianna literalmente se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio que la morena la guiaba hasta una gran moto que se encontraba allí aparcada.

-¿Estas de broma no? -exclamó la rubia cuando se acercaron.

-No, ¿porque lo dices? -dijo Lea confundida mientras cogía uno de los cascos y se lo pasaba a la otra.

-¿En serio quieres ir en eso? -señaló la moto con una expresión de horror.

-Si, ¿te dan miedo? -cogió el otro casco y se lo colocó para después subirse sobre la moto y mirar a la otra esperando que la siguiera.

-No, bueno, no se, nunca he montado en una, pero es que ademas... -se quedó callada y señaló el vestido que llevaba.

-Bueno... -meditó durante unos segundos la morena- no había pensado en eso, pero creo que si te pegas bien a mi y te sientas sobre el vestido no pasara nada.

-¿No tengo otra opción no? -preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-No -dijo Lea sonriendo ampliamente a través del casco.

Dianna suspiró pesadamente y después de colocarse el casco se subió en la parte trasera de la moto asegurándose de que su vestido quedaba bien atrapado bajo ella y aferrándose a la cintura de la morena que la miraba por encima del hombro esperando que estuviese lista.

-¿Preparada? -preguntó.

-No, pero vamos -respondió Dianna haciendo que se notasen sus nervios.

Lea sonrió y arrancó la moto poniéndose en camino a través de la ciudad mientras que Dianna se aferraba cada vez mas fuerte a su cintura cerrando los ojos con algo de miedo. Pero después de un rato de sentir la velocidad atravesando su piel, los fue abriendo lentamente y observando como todo pasaba rápidamente a su alrededor y una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras la adrenalina corría por sus venas.

-¡Esto es increíble! -gritó para hacerse oír a través del casco y del viento.

La morena se rió suavemente y continuó conduciendo saliendo a las afueras de la ciudad para después meterse por caminos menos transitados. Dianna al darse cuenta frunció levemente el ceño con algo de miedo de a donde le llevaría aquella chica que en el fondo apenas conocía

Después de unos minutos por aquellos caminos Lea aminoró la velocidad y ante Dianna apareció una hermosa playa oculta entre la vegetación haciendo casi imposible saber su ubicación a no ser que alguien te lleve. La morena detuvo la moto al borde de la arena misma y se quitó el casco sacudiendo su cabeza para acomodarse el pelo, luego se giró y miró a Dianna sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó.

Dianna miró todo aquello con la boca abierta mientras bajaba de la moto y se quitaba el casco, después se giró a mirar a la morena con el rostro iluminado.

-Es increíble -dijo con entusiasmo.

-Me alegro que te guste -le dijo de manera cálida.

-¿Como es posible que tu sepas de este lugar y yo no que he vivido mas tiempo que tu aquí?

-Quizás porque no tienes los contactos adecuados o no eres tan exploradora como yo -le guiñó un ojo divertida y se bajó de la moto.

Colocó los dos cascos sobre la moto y después cogió la mano de la rubia con una sonrisa guiándola a través de la arena. Se acercaron a la orilla y se sentaron allí, observando el cristalino océano frente a ellas.

-Aun no me dijiste como conseguiste mi numero -dijo Dianna después de unos minutos de silencio en el que Lea acariciaba su mano que sujetaba con suavidad.

-Eso es fácil -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro- Te recuerdo que tuve tu móvil conmigo unas cuantas horas.

-¡Me dijiste que no habías husmeado en él! -le recriminó sorprendida retirando la mano que sujetaba la morena.

-Te dije que solo había mirado la lista de contactos para poder localizarte y curiosamente tenias apuntado tu propio móvil en él, así que no lo pude evitar.

-¿Y para que querías mi numero en aquel entonces? Si ni siquiera te caí bien -dijo confusa.

-No lo se -se encogió de hombros y volvió a coger su mano dulcemente- Tal vez el destino había trabajado para que nos conociéramos y no quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

-¿Si no hubiera ido al día siguiente me hubieras llamado? -preguntó mirando sus manos unidas.

-Tampoco lo se -la miró de reojo- Si en algún momento me hubiese acordado de ti después de eso, quizás.

-Eres una persona poco común -afirmó sonriendo suavemente.

-Espero que eso sea algo bueno para ti -respondió volviendo a acariciar su mano con suavidad.

-Lo es -le aseguró.

Lea le sonrió dulcemente y se volvieron a quedar calladas simplemente observando el mar frente a ellas y sintiendo sus manos unidas hasta que de repente la morena se incorporó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Vamos -le dijo tirando de ella hacia la orilla provocando que se incorporase.

-¿A donde? -preguntó confundida la rubia.

-A bañarnos -le informó sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Estas loca? No tengo bikini y ademas el agua debe de estar congelada en esta época del año -le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

La morena soltó su mano y alzó sus brazos girando sobre si misma un par de veces.

-Nadie nos va a ver -le aseguró.

-No tengo bikini -volvió a repetir recibiendo de la otra una sonrisa traviesa.

-Yo tampoco -susurró Lea comenzando a desvestirse.

Dianna la miró sonrojándose suavemente hasta que la otra se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, lanzándolos a alguna parte de la arena y después corrió en ropa interior al agua, lanzándose a ella cuando le cubrió lo suficiente. Segundos después sacó la cabeza sacudiéndola para poder ver y se giró mirando a la rubia que aun seguía parada en el mismo sitio con la boca abierta.

-¿A que tienes miedo? -le gritó.

Suspiró y después de mucho pensarlo y mirar a su alrededor asegurándose de que se encontraban completamente solas, se quitó el vestido y los zapatos, quedando solo con un pequeño tanga y un sujetador sin tirantes del mismo color que el vestido. Se abrazó a si misma intentando que el calor de su cuerpo se mantuviera en su sitio debido a que corría una brisa fresca provocando que su piel se erizase. Se adentró poco a poco, dando pequeños saltitos intentando que el frío del agua no se sintiera tanto y después de varios minutos consiguió llegar hasta donde estaba la morena, que la miraba sonriendo ampliamente.

-Está congelada -afirmó Dianna aun abrazándose a si misma.

-No es para tanto -se quejó Lea divertida y sin previo aviso saltó sobre ella metiendo su cabeza bajo el agua durante unos segundos para después volver a dejarla libre.

Cuando Dianna salió a la superficie de nuevo tosió levemente y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya veras -dijo con tono firme y comenzó a nadar rápidamente en su dirección.

Lea se rió y se alejó lo mas rápido que pudo pero no contó con que la rubia era una excelente nadadora y enseguida la alcanzó devolviéndole la jugada, pero al hacerlo, cuando la morena pudo volver a respirar se dieron cuenta que sus cuerpos estaban casi pegados, notando como sus piernas se rozaban bajo el agua y sus miradas se conectaban de una manera que nunca antes les había ocurrido.

-¿Aun tienes frío? -susurró Lea perdiéndose en la verde mirada de la otra.

-Un poco -contesto automáticamente deleitándose con esa mirada y esos sutiles roces que hacían que su piel se volviese a erizar, pero esta vez por un motivo diferente.

Lea, lentamente se acercó mas a ella, pegando aun mas sus cuerpos y entrelazando sus piernas definitivamente mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Mejor? -susurró a unos centímetros del rostro de la otra.

Dianna simplemente asintió notando como las palabras no salían de su boca y la saliva parecía haber desaparecido por completo.

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, la una perdida en la otra sin ser capaces de hacer nada mas que mirarse con intensidad, hasta que Dianna no lo pudo evitar y su mirada se desvió a los labios de la morena, haciendo que la comisura de los mismos se curvase hacia arriba con una leve sonrisa dándole de esa manera pie a Lea para hacer lo que tanto deseaba desde hacia unos minutos.

Así que recorrió el poco espacio que las separaba lentamente, volviendo a mirarse a los ojos esperando y dándole oportunidad a la otra para apartarse, pero al no ocurrir, Lea por fin unió sus labios de manera suave, con apenas un roce.

Se separaron lentamente, abriendo de nuevo los ojos y volviéndose a mirar, esta vez con un brillo especial en cada una de sus miradas.

-Yo... -comenzó a decir Lea pero no pudo continuar porque Dianna se lanzó a sus labios.

La rubia llevó sus manos al rostro de la morena para profundizar mas el beso ya que en ese momento se encontraba devorando sus labios con pasión mientras que la otra se pegaba mas a su cuerpo correspondiendo a cada uno de sus movimientos. Hasta que de repente, por estar tan entretenidas la una en la otra, no se dieron cuenta de una ola que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellas y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya fue demasiado tarde porque estaban siendo engullidas por la misma.

Cuando consiguieron regresar a la superficie después de el pequeño revolcón, se encontraron con que estaban separadas por unos pocos metros, se miraron y no pudieron evitar comenzar a reír por la situación que acababan de vivir.

Dianna miraba a aquella morena la cual se encontraba con el rostro mojado, el pelo cayendo sobre el mismo dándole un aspecto demasiado sexual para el corazón de la rubia y ademas de eso, su sonrisa, su tremenda, sincera y espectacular sonrisa que hacia que su respiración se detuviese solo para conseguir retener aquella imagen lo mas posible sin saber muy bien desde cuando le pasaban esas cosas con Lea, pero en esos momentos, eso es lo que menos le importaba.

Sin dejar de reírse salieron del agua con la piel de gallina por el tremendo contraste de temperatura y cuando estuvieron completamente fuera, Dianna se tapaba su cuerpo, al igual que cuando entró en el agua, intentando entrar el calor, pero la mirada de Lea sobre su cuerpo, hizo que por lo menos su rostro ardiese en un sonrojo profundo que no pudo evitar.

Lea le sonrió algo avergonzada por mirarla de esa manera y enseguida desvió la mirada.

-Ahora vengo, quedate aquí -le dijo Lea corriendo hacia uno de los extremos de la playa, alejándose de la orilla.

Dianna no tuvo oportunidad de responder, así que allí se quedó abrazándose y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mar, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir hacia apenas unos minutos y que estaba segura que querría volver a repetir.

* * *

><p><strong>En serio os gusta cuando describo mucho las expresiones faciales? Siempre me ha parecido que resultaba demasiado tecnico o repetitivo pero era y es una manera para poder visualizar mejor a los personajes y las escenas, que es algo que creo muy necesario en una historia.<strong>

**Creo que despues de el otro capítulo he de confesaros que la historia que contó Di, en realidad le pasó a una amiga mía y llevó riéndome de ella desde entonces.**

**Sintiendolo mucho no me es posible hacer los capítulos mas largos, aunque a veces lo intento, pero si los hiciera no tendrías capítulos diarios que es lo que estoy haciendo actualmente. Así que tener un poco de paciencia.**

**Me he puesto triste porque tuve menos comentarios en el anterior capítulo y cuando me pongo triste no encuentro inspiración, por tanto no escribo y no puedo subir capítulos, asi que ya sabeis COMENTAR! xD Os lo agradeceria mucho porque quiero saber lo que pensais de la historia.**

**PD: Espero que hayáis disfrutado del beso, a pesar de la interrupción.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	6. ¿Y ahora?

_Capítulo 6: ¿Y ahora?_

No pasaron mas de dos minutos cuando de repente Dianna sintió como una suave toalla se posaba sobre sus hombros y unos pequeños brazos la abrazaban por la espalda abrigándola de aquel frío que comenzaba a hacer mella en su salud.

No necesitaba girarse para saber con exactitud quien se encontraba a su espalda abrazándola de esa manera que hacia que su cuerpo se sintiese de repente mucho mejor, así que se quedó allí, disfrutando de ese momento y sintiendo como Lea apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro y la miraba intentando averiguar sus pensamientos.

Y Dianna, en esos momentos lo único que tenia en mente era volver a besar esos labios tan deliciosos y que tanto deseaba.

-¿En que piensas? -preguntó con suavidad la morena.

-En nada -respondió escuetamente aun con la mirada perdida en el océano.

Lea dejó de abrazarla y la rodeó para mirarla a los ojos algo confusa porque la otra no le dijese lo que pensaba, cosa que no era nada común por parte de la rubia ya que siempre hablaba libremente de sus pensamientos, pero la morena no era consciente de que ella siempre hablaba de lo que pensaba, mientras que no fuera la otra persona implicada en ellos porque en esos momentos se sentía demasiado vulnerable como para confesarlo.

-¿Porque lo de Lady Di? -dijo de repente adelantándose a Lea que estaba dispuesta a seguir insistiendo para averiguarlo.

-Porque tu aspecto, tu forma de expresarte y tu corazón parece el de una princesa -dijo intentando encontrar la mirada de la otra.

-Comprendo -dijo lentamente mirándola por fin a los ojos demostrando claramente quería una explicación mas profunda del tema aunque en esos momentos no le apetecía mucho profundizar- ¿De donde has sacado todo esto? -preguntó dándose cuenta que Lea estaba envuelta en un albornoz y estaba segura de que en la moto no llevaba aquellas cosas.

-Acompañame -le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro para después recoger sus ropas junto con las de Dianna y comenzaba a caminar en la misma dirección por donde se perdió anteriormente.

Dianna la siguió lentamente sin que su cabeza le diese un descanso porque a pesar de querer repetir aquel beso, no sabia que era lo que significaba para ellas, no sabia que lo que pensaba la otra al respecto o si simplemente era una de sus formas de mostrar su afecto como en una ocasión le dijo cuando le preguntó por los besos con Mark. A lo mejor no había significado nada para ella y solo era un avance mas en su amistad, colocándose a la altura con aquel chico con peinado mohicano. Suspiró pesadamente haciendo que Lea la mirase detenidamente por encima del hombro aun intentando averiguar que pasaba por su cabeza hasta que de repente se encontraron frente a una pequeña casa situada a la orilla misma de aquella playa. No era muy grande, apenas una planta y un porche era lo que ocupaba aquella casa construida en madera.

Dianna la miró algo confundida cuando vio que la otra chica entraba en la casa indicándole que la siguiera al interior.

-¿Y esta casa? -preguntó observando a su alrededor.

A pesar de parecer pequeña por fuera, su distribución interior le daba un aspecto mas amplio ya que habían unido el salón con la cocina, solo dividiéndolo con una pequeña encimera que hacia las veces de mesa. Ademas de ese espacio podía verse claramente que solo una puerta se encontraba en la estancia, aparte de la puerta de entrada y la que daba al mismo porche por el que acababan de pasar y que imagino que era donde se encontraba la habitación y el baño. Estaba decorada de una manera algo rustica ya que lo que no destacaba en aquella casa era el lujo. Los sofás aunque parecían cómodos se notaba que tenían ya varias años de uso, todo lo contrario a los que tenía ella en su propia casa, la televisión era, aunque grande, algo antigua y los muebles, los cuales eran de una madera oscura daban un aspecto aun mas rustico a todo aquello, ademas de el resto de la decoración que se componía de algunos cuadros de paisajes, un par de jarrones y una estantería repleta de lo que parecían DVDs de películas y series.

-Es mi casa -dijo simplemente Lea observando las expresiones de la otra mientras esta seguía mirando cada detalle de la casa.

-¿Tu casa? -preguntó rápidamente confundida y dejando de mirar las cosas para centrarse en la morena.

-Si, donde vivo -dijo de manera evidente aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me gusta -murmuró volviendo a observarla con detenimiento.

-No es una gran casa con un motón de lujos, pero es acogedora y yo no necesito nada mas -le explicó.

Dianna la miró sonriendo dulcemente ante la explicación de la otra. Era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de ella, que siempre acababa sorprendiéndola con gestos, palabras o simplemente con alguna acción que la hacia aun mas adorable e interesante. Aunque con el tiempo la rubia acabo relacionándolo con lo poco que mostraba Lea de si misma a los demás, excepto en esas situaciones, no dejaba por eso de ser algo excepcional para ella.

-Puedes darte una ducha si quieres -añadió- No quiero que por mi culpa te enfermes.

-La verdad es que no me vendría mal -dijo agradecida mirando su piel de gallina.

-Está allí -señaló la puerta que parecía el dormitorio- Tienes toallas y todo lo que necesites.

-Gracias -dijo Dianna de manera tímida para después caminar hacia aquella puerta.

Cuando la abrió se encontró efectivamente con que era una pequeña habitación, con un gran ventanal que daba a la playa y una cama de matrimonio al mismo estilo que el resto de la casa. Caminó hacia la otra puerta que se encontraba en aquel espacio y entró en el baño viendo que era bastante espacioso donde prácticamente lo que mas ocupaba era una gran bañera al estilo antiguo que se encontraba frente a ella.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella y se quitó la toalla que aun tenía sobre los hombros dejándola en colgada en una de las perchas. Después retiró lentamente la ropa interior empapada y caminó hasta adentrarse en aquella bañera. Abrió rápidamente el agua caliente y en cuanto sintió como la cálida agua caía sobre su cuerpo, un pequeño suspiro de gusto y alivio salió de sus labios.

Dejó que el agua recorriese su cuerpo completamente, empezando por la cabeza hasta que se perdía por el desagüe Con los ojos cerrados comenzó a relajarse físicamente, mientras que mentalmente seguía aun mas confundida que antes, dando vueltas y mas vueltas a lo que había ocurrido. No podía hablarlo libremente con la morena, no se atrevía a saber la respuesta a las preguntas de su cabeza porque quizás no volvería a sentirse cómoda con Lea por aquello y eso era algo que no quería que pasase por nada del mundo. Pero tampoco podía lanzarse y sentirse rechazada, porque podría ocurrir exactamente lo mismo, así que su única solución era esperar aunque fuese algo que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Pasaron unos minutos aun pensativa hasta que comenzó a lavarse la cabeza y el cuerpo con rapidez, con la intención de eliminar el salitre de su cuerpo, pero lo único que consiguió fue embriagarse con el olor que le recordaba a Lea y que ahora la iba a acompañar todo el día. Maldijo por lo bajo y se decidió a salir por fin de aquella ducha relajante ya que su temperatura corporal había vuelto a la normalidad y no quería ser abusiva como invitada. Pero en cuanto posó un pie fuera de la bañera se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada ponerse. Se mordió el labio mientras tapaba su cuerpo con una toalla limpia y caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta, entre abriéndola y rezando porque Lea no se encontrase en la habitación y que en cambio su ropa si estuviera allí, pero parece ser que Dios no estaba a su favor ese día y la morena se encontraba sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared hasta que notó como Dianna asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. La miró de arriba a abajo lentamente deleitándose con cada trozo de piel expuesto por parte de la rubia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Dianna, que se sonrojó levemente para después aclararse la garganta llamando la atención de la otra y que la mirase a la cara.

-¿Me podrías dejar algo de ropa interior? La mía está empapada -dijo avergonzada.

-Por supuesto -dijo rápidamente levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el armario rebuscando en los cajones para después entregarle la ropa interior con una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias -susurró Dianna- ¿Me puedes acercar el vestido también? -le pidió mordiéndose el labio.

Lea asintió y agarró el vestido que había colocado sobre la cama y se lo tendió pero cuando Dianna lo cogió la otra no lo soltó si no que se quedó con la mirada perdida en el pecho de la rubia, ya que la toalla se había deslizado sutilmente hacia abajo dejando entrever el principio de sus pechos. Dianna rápidamente se dio cuenta y su rostro se puso totalmente rojo mientras volvía a colocar con cuidado la toalla haciendo que Lea regresase a la normalidad y desviase la mirada con rapidez.

-Ahora salgo -murmuró Dianna cerrando la puerta de nuevo y apoyándose en ella mientras su corazón bombeaba frenético contra su pecho.

Suspiró pesadamente después de unos segundos en los que consiguió relajarse de nuevo y se puso la ropa lentamente con algo de miedo por volver a salir y tener que enfrentarse a aquella mirada que tantas emociones le hacia sentir. Pero cuando terminó y salió por fin de aquel baño no se encontró a Lea en el dormitorio como esperaba, en cambio oyó unos ruidos que no acababa de definir provenientes de la otra habitación.

Caminó lentamente hasta adentrarse en el salón y allí se encontró a Lea, aunque mas bien estaba en la zona delimitada como la cocina, trasteando en los armarios y comenzando a sacar varios tipos de alimentos de la nevera. Parecía ajena a la presencia de la rubia que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con detenimiento, intentando averiguar que es lo que hacia exactamente hasta que se dio por vencida y por fin delató su presencia.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó con tono confundido.

Lea pegó un pequeño salto claramente asustada por la repentina aparición de la otra y se giró mirándola mientras ponía una mano en su pecho.

-¿Me quieres matar? -preguntó con la respiración agitada por el susto.

-Lo siento -se disculpó- ¿Qué haces? -volvió a repetir.

-Estoy preparando algo para cenar -le explicó.

-Oh -dijo Dianna mordiéndose el labio algo incomoda- Entonces será mejor que me vaya -murmuró cogiendo sus zapatos y dispuesta a ponérselos

-¡No! -exclamó Lea haciendo que la rubia se detuviese abruptamente- Me refería.. -dijo un poco mas calmada- que estoy preparando la cena para las dos.

-No hace falta, es algo tarde ya -dijo señalando con la cabeza la ventana donde ya estaba ocultándose el sol.

-Insisto, luego te llevo hasta tu casa si quieres -le propuso Lea.

-De acuerdo, pero con dos condiciones -sentenció la rubia y la otra asintió esperando a que continuase- Que me dejes ayudarte y que sea algo vegetariano -le pidió.

Lea comenzó a reírse ante lo que acababa de oír y después de unos segundos respondió.

-No tengo animales muertos en mi casa -afirmó- ven -hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que se acercase cosa que Dianna obedeció y las dos comenzaron a preparar la cena.

Durante la preparación el silencio solo era interrumpido por pequeñas bromas que se gastaban o sus risas tímidas mirándose de reojo cuando daban alguna indicación. Dianna se sentía cómoda de nuevo con ella, aunque aun rondaban cosas por su cabeza pero había decidido hacer como si aquello no hubiese ocurrido y si la otra quería algo mas, tendría que ser la que diese el siguiente paso.

Cuando terminaron de hacer la cena, se sentaron en la encimera que hacia las veces de mesa, una a cada lado, frente a frente y mirándose de vez en cuando. Poco a poco Lea fue hablando mas y mas haciendo que Dianna se relajara por completo en su presencia animándose a hacer comentarios divertidos cada vez que tenía ocasión. Era una rara ocasión para ellas, ya que la rubia era la que normalmente llevaba el rol hablador mientras que Lea escuchaba atentamente y daba su opinión pero en cambio en esa ocasión fue al revés y a pesar de que la morena no hacia comentarios o mención sobre su pasado que podría darle alguna idea de su vida, Dianna descubrió que le encantaba verla divagar sobre cualquier tema que se les ocurriese y como ponía la pasión en algunas palabras cuando se emocionaba. Definitivamente Lea era una mujer habladora que por algún motivo que todavía se le escapaba a Dianna, había decidido mantenerse mas callada de lo que nunca lo había sido y observar con detalle las personas y las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

Después de mucho hablar y reír, por fin terminaron la cena tardaron mas de la cuenta debido a que cada poco tenían que detenerse para poder dejar de reír y luego continuar. Pero cuando por fin lo consiguieron una leve tensión recorrió el ambiente haciendo que ninguna de las dos supiese que hacer a continuación.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya ya -dijo Dianna levantándose de su asiento recogiendo los platos para llevarlos al fregadero.

-Te llevo -afirmó Lea arrebatándole los platos y encargándose ella de recoger.

-No es necesario, puede pedir un taxi -propuso.

-Insisto.

Dianna se dio por vencida y asintió comenzando a ponerse los zapatos mientras la otra terminaba de recoger todo. A los pocos minutos ya estaban montadas en la moto, recorriendo a toda velocidad las carreteras y la rubia abrazando con fuerza la cintura de la otra. Cada vez le gustaba mas esa sensación de velocidad contra su cuerpo, pero sentía que en esos momentos no podía disfrutarlos plenamente así que simplemente se mantuvo allí, abrazándola y mirando como todo pasaba rápidamente frente a ellas.

Con unas pocas indicaciones por parte de la rubia, llegaron sin problemas hasta su casa. Lea detuvo la moto y quito el casco mientras que Dianna se bajaba y hacia lo propio con el suyo. Las dos se quedaron mirándose sin saber muy bien como despedirse.

-¿Vendrás mañana? -preguntó Lea con algo de esperanza.

-Lo intentare -respondió Dianna desviando la mirada.

-Uhm -se mordió el labio y la miró durante unos segundos hasta que de improvisto la cogió de la cintura y la pegó a la moto, atrapando sus labios con un suave beso.

Dianna estaba sorprendida por el arranque de la morena, pero en cuanto esos labios tocaron los suyos no pudo hacer mas que corresponderle. El beso duro apenas unos segundos y la morena se separó lentamente de ella con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Se colocó el casco ante la mirada de incredulidad que aun tenía la otra y le guiñó un ojo.

-Hasta mañana -se despidió de ella y arrancó rápidamente la moto alejándose del lugar.

La observó desaparecer por una de las calles mientras ella aun seguía en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado. Después de unos segundos por fin reaccionó y maldijo girándose para entrar en el edificio.

-Perfecto -dijo con ironía- Ahora soy como Mark -gruñó y entró en su apartamento dando un portazo.

* * *

><p><strong>No se si lo había dicho ya, pero la historia va a ser vista exclusivamente desde el punto de vista de Dianna, a excepción quizas de algun momento para que entendamos mejor la historia.<strong>

**Parece que os gusta mas Lea por lo misteriosa que es en esta historia, es curioso xD**

**Despues del anterior capitulo y la sutil amenaza con que si no tengo comentarios no seguire actualizando diario, he llegado a la conclusión de que la única manera de que algunos comenteis es de esa manera xD Aun asi muchas gracias y seguir asi! sino ya sabeis =)**

****

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1 **


	7. Pensé que no vendrías

_Capítulo 7: Pensé que no vendrías_

Dianna entró con tranquilidad en una cafetería, miró a su alrededor y enseguida una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro. Caminó rápidamente hasta donde dirigía su mirada y se sentó ante la persona con la que necesitaba hablar con urgencia.

-¿Qué paso? -preguntó Naya bebiendo del café que ya había pedido.

-¿Porque ha tenido que pasar algo? -dijo intentando disimular.

-Dianna -alzó una ceja mirándola- nos conocemos -dijo simplemente.

-Veras... -comenzó a decir después de un largo suspiro- me besó, dos veces -dijo de la manera mas rápida que pudo.

Naya la miró confundida depositando el café sobre la mesa momento que aprovecho la rubia para pedir lo mismo para ella.

-¿Quien? -dijo lentamente.

-¡¿Quien va a ser? ¡Lea! -se encontraba nerviosa y eso se le notaba en la voz y en los gestos, los que no podía controlar muy bien.

-¿Y quien es Lea? -preguntó aun mas confundida.

-Lea es la chica del parque, la cantante -le explicó después de un largo suspiró de frustración.

-Ahhhh -exclamó Naya dándose cuenta por fin de quien era- ¿y qué pasa con eso? -dijo aun sin comprender.

-¿Como que qué pasa...? -dijo mordiéndose el labio aun mas frustrada teniendo que callarse porque el camarero trajo su café, pero en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente volvió a alterarse- ¡Que no se que significa!

-Normalmente un beso y mas dos, significa que la otra persona esta interesada en ti -dijo para después beber tranquilamente de su café.

-Pero ella no es una persona normal -desvió la mirada pensando en ella- Ella acostumbra a dar besos a sus amigos, me lo ha explicado -le confesó volviendo a mirar a su amiga.

-Es rara -sentenció con una expresión confusa.

-No es rara, es... -se mordió el labio mirando el café entre sus manos- diferente.

-Lo que sea -hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia- ¿Cuando pasó eso?

-Ayer.

-Así que tienes miedo de verla hoy porque no sabes como comportarte ¿no?

-Exacto -dijo algo avergonzada.

-¿Y no tienes pensado lanzarte a ver que ocurre no? -recibió un gesto negativo por parte de la rubia- ¿Ni dejar de verla? -el mismo gesto con mas énfasis- Entonces haz como si no te importase. Trátala como siempre -le aconsejó.

-Eso había pensado... -murmuró- pero es que me siento incomoda en su presencia, porque no dejo de pensar en las ganas que tengo de besarla -se sonrojó suavemente.

-Eres muy complicada -se quejó Naya.

-Lo se -se tapó el rostro con las manos con frustración.

-¿Sabes una manera de no sentirte incomoda? -dijo de repente la otra con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro haciendo que Dianna retirase las manos de su cara y la mirase con la ceja levantada esperando una respuesta- Estar con alguien mas cuando estés con ella, no quedaros solas -le propuso.

-¿Y por casualidad si eres tu esa persona mucho mejor no? -dijo alzando aun mas la ceja con tono irónico.

-Exacto -respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

Dianna suspiró pesadamente y bebió su café que ya se estaba enfriando mientras meditaba.

-Chris también quiere conocerla -le soltó Naya sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y como sabe Chris de su existencia? -le dijo con tono molesto.

-No lo se -giró los ojos haciéndose la disimulada.

-¡Naya! -se quejó- ¿Qué le has contado?

-Pues lo que tu me has contado -se encogió de hombros haciendo que la rubia la mirase detenidamente intentando averiguar si esta diciendo la verdad.

-¿No has añadido ninguna de tus maravillosas opiniones? -preguntó con sarcasmo.

-¿Quizás? -sonrió de manera inocente.

-¡Naya! -volvió a quejarse para después echarse para atrás en la silla claramente derrotada.

-Y viene la semana que viene -añadió sonriendo aun mas.

-¿Y eso que significa exactamente? -dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

-Que nos la presentaras la semana que viene -afirmó.

-¿Y si no quiero? -dijo cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva.

-Tarde o temprano la vamos a conocer y es mejor tenernos contentos si no quieres que tus momentos mas vergonzosos se difundan -dijo como si nada terminando su café.

Dianna abrió la boca totalmente estupefacta por la declaración de su mejor amiga. Sabía que a Naya le gustaba conseguir lo que se proponía al igual que le gustaba tener la razón pero eso era un golpe bajo incluso para ella.

-Eso es chantaje -murmuró apretando los dientes.

-Claramente -la miró sonriendo ampliamente- Si no lo hago nunca me la presentaras, te conozco.

Dianna no respondió, en cambió se terminó el café con rapidez y se levantó recogiendo su bolso, soltando un par de billetes sobre la mesa y dispuesta a abandonar el local totalmente enojada. Naya la miraba sin darle importancia ya que la conocía con exactitud y sabía perfectamente que era una simple rabieta, que después de unos días se le pasaría y que en esos momentos era mejor dejarla tranquila.

-Olvídame -espetó fulminándola con la mirada y dirigiéndose con paso firme hasta el exterior.

Caminó con rapidez por la ciudad con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo y con una clara expresión de malhumor en su rostro. Lo último que necesitaba ese día era sentirse presionada por sus amigos. Lo único que le había pedido a Naya era un consejo y apoyo y ni eso había sabido darle.

Pateó un papel que se encontraba en su camino siendo esa una manera de dejar salir la rabia y frustración que sentía en esos momentos para después suspirar pesadamente sabiendo que en parte Naya tenía razón. Si no la presionaba de alguna manera nunca llegaría a presentarle a Lea y a pesar de que tenía un miedo atroz a lo que pudiera pasar si las juntaba, no quería dividir su vida mas de lo que ya lo hacía el ser famosa y en esos momentos, tenía que admitir que Lea y Naya eran dos partes importantes de la misma.

Miró su reloj dándose cuenta de que iba con retraso para llegar a su encuentro con la morena. Maldijo por lo bajo y acelero el paso para por lo menos llegar antes de que, desgraciadamente, Lea se fuese del lugar. Los minutos fueron pasando y le daba la impresión de que nunca iba a llegar por culpa de esa maldita ciudad tan grande arrepintiéndose de no haber cogido su coche cuando salió de casa. Al final por fin llegó casi corriendo al parque, yendo en dirección a donde siempre se situaban Lea y Mark pero cuando llegó ya no se encontraba nadie allí.

-Maldita sea -golpeó el suelo con el pie para después mirar a su alrededor intentando ver entre toda la gente que allí se encontraba, la pequeña figura de la morena sin éxito.

Emprendió de nuevo el camino por el parque, observando con detenimiento a su alrededor con la esperanza de por fin encontrar a Lea, pero cuando lo hizo, quizás hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

La morena se encontraba apoyada en uno de los arboles de lugar, casi al final del parque, con sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Mark, el cual aun tenía la guitarra en su espalda y besándolo. Pero no era un beso como los que solían darse para despedirse, ese era un beso de verdad, un beso como el que unas horas antes se habían dado ellas dos.

Dianna se quedó de piedra, con la boca ligeramente abierta, en medio de aquel camino sin ser capaz de desviar la mirada y correr como nunca en su vida corrió lejos de ellos dos. Los minutos pasaron y todos seguían en las mismas posiciones. Dianna ahí parada y ellos continuaban besándose, lo único que había cambiado eran las manos de Mark, que vagaban por el cuerpo de la morena con seguridad, acariciándola sobre la ropa pero tampoco sin sobrepasarse y aunque fue algo tan inocente, la rubia no podía dejar de maldecirlo, porque era ella la que quería estar en esa situación.

No pudo mas y cuando por fin pudo moverse y estaba totalmente dispuesta a irse corriendo, pero justo en esos momentos Lea se separó de los labios del chico y clavó su mirada en ella dándose cuenta de su presencia. Una leve expresión de culpa apareció automáticamente en su rostro mientras se mordía el labio, pero Dianna no quería saber nada de ella en esos momentos, así que como pudo se giró y caminó con firmeza lejos de allí intentando controlar que las lágrimas no se escapen sin permiso de sus ojos.

Sus pasos se aceleraron mientras se acercaba al borde del parque, con la esperanza de poder escapar de allí mientras que como en un sueño oía que alguien gritaba su nombre a lo lejos. Cerró los ojos intentando ignorarlo pero le resultaba inútil, cosa que no entendía. ¿Como podía oír eso e ignorar el resto de ruidos que inundaban el parque y la ciudad? Hasta que debido a que había cerrado los ojos y no veía por donde iba, como era inevitable, chocó con una señora, haciendo que abriese los ojos de repente asustada y la sujetase evitando de esa manera que por su culpa acabase en el suelo.

-Lo siento -dijo rápidamente la rubia mientras que la señora la fulminaba con la mirada y se separaba de ella evitando que la tocase.

-Esta juventud... -murmuró malhumorada alejándose lentamente de allí

Dianna la miró sintiéndose tremendamente culpable mientras se mordía el labio.

-¡Dianna! -oyó de nuevo, está vez demasiado cerca de ella.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, sin moverse del lugar mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad, rezando porque no fuese Lea la que la llamaba. Pero en cuanto notó que alguien la agarraba del brazo con fuerza haciendo que se girase, sabia que era la morena debido a que su perfume inundo todos sus sentidos. Aun así siguió con los ojos cerrados, como cuando los niños pequeños se los tapan y piensan que nadie mas los puede ver, eso era exactamente lo que quería en esos momentos.

-Di... -susurró Lea con tono triste.

Dianna suspiró y abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con los grandes ojos marrones de la otra, que la miraban con una expresión culpable en su rostro.

-¿Qué? -espetó con un tono mas fuerte del que de verdad pretendía.

Lea dio un paso para atrás, claramente sorprendida y asustada por el tono de la otra.

-Pensé que no vendrías.. -susurró aun mas bajo que antes, encogiéndose levemente.

-Me retrase por culpa de una amiga -le dijo con el mismo tono de antes, porque a pesar de dolerle ver como le afectaba a la morena, no le salia de otra manera.

-Oh... -dijo simplemente mordiéndose el labio.

-Me tengo que ir -afirmó con expresión seria- Siento haberos interrumpido -no pudo evitar decirlo antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo dispuesta a irse.

-¡Espera! -exclamó Lea agarrándola del brazo otra vez.

Dianna se mordió el labio, solo quería irse de allí, hacer como si todo aquello fuera una pesadilla y que no hubiese ocurrido en realidad, pero sabía que Lea no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

Se giró y se enfrentó a aquella mirada desesperada que desprendía la otra.

-¿Porque estas así? -preguntó con timidez.

Vale, eso era lo último que quería. ¿Como que porque estaba así? ¿No era evidente para todo el universo? Parecía que si, que era evidente para todo el mundo menos para la pequeña morena frente a ella. Un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole tragar con facilidad haciendo que maldijese aun mas su mala suerte. No quería bajo ninguna circunstancia ponerse a llorar allí, en medio de la calle y frente a Lea y le estaba costando horrores conseguirlo.

-Por nada -dijo como pudo ya que a penas le salía la voz.

-Dime -le pidió después de examinarla detenidamente con su mirada penetrante.

-No me esperaba... -hizo un gesto con sus manos frente a la morena como indicándole que no sabía como explicarlo- eso.

-¿Porque? -preguntó un poco confundida.

-Porque habías dicho que ya no harías nada con él -dijo alterándose levemente.

-A lo mejor he cambiado de opinión. ¿A ti que mas te da? -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-A mi... -desvió la mirada- me da exactamente igual lo que hagas -dijo con determinación volviendo a mirarla.

Lea se quedó callada mientras la mirada detenidamente de nuevo, intentando ver mas allá de lo que decía con palabras, cosa que no solía incomodar a la rubia, pero en esos momentos no quería que descubriera lo que de verdad estaba pensando y sintiendo, así que volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Dianna... si es por lo de ayer, te dije que no quiero ningún tipo de relación o atadura -dijo lentamente.

-¡Lo se! ¿Y eso que tiene que ver ahora? -dijo fingiendo que no sabía porque de todo aquello.

-No se... -dijo intimidada de nuevo- pensé que quizás.. lo habías malinterpretado.

-Te aseguro que se exactamente a que atenerme contigo -espetó para después tomar una decisión por fin- y te agradecería que no volvieses a besarme de esa manera, no me gustan las mujeres, ni que me besen -dijo con rabia.

-Lo siento -dijo desviando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio.

-Me parece muy bien que tú no quieras relaciones, amor o lo que sea -dijo moviendo la mano sin poder evitarlo frente a la morena- pero hay gente que si lo quiere, lobusca y lo quiere encontrar, así que deberías dejar de confundir a las personas -una vez que había comenzado a hablar ya no se pudo callar y sabia perfectamente que lo que acababa de mencionar contrarrestaba totalmente con lo que había dicho de que no le gustaban las mujeres, ni que la besasen y aunque en parte era verdad, ya que no le gustaban las mujeres, solo le gustaba una pequeña mujer llamada Lea, a la que moría por besar a cada segundo.

-No juego con la gente si es lo que insinuás -dijo claramente molesta por lo que acababa de decir.

-Puede que no te des cuenta, pero es así. Ahí tienes a Mark como ejemplo, sabes perfectamente que él te desea, quizás no sea amor, pero si es algo mas que cariño como tu insinuaste y aun así sigues dándole esperanzas.

-No creo que... -comenzó a decir para defenderse pero Dianna rápidamente la interrumpió

-¡Dios Lea! ¿En serio no te das cuenta de lo que produces en los demás? Eres adorable, amable, cariñosa, una gran cantante y encima una gran persona. Eres una persona que se hace querer y a veces mas de la cuenta quizás ¿Como no puedes verlo? -exclamó ya demasiado alterada.

-¿Piensas eso de mi? -preguntó de repente con algo de brillo en su mirada haciendo que Dianna se detuviese y la mirase confundida.

-Bueno... -dijo lentamente sin saber que decir- claro. Pensé que era evidente.

-Nunca me he valorado mucho, así que la gente piense esas cosas de mi y que me las digan, es algo que siempre me sorprende -dijo encogiéndose de hombros tristemente.

-Mira lo siento -comenzó a decir Dianna después de suspirar pesadamente mientras sentía como su corazón se apretaba en su pecho- no ha sido un buen día y quizás he exagerado -trató de disculparse.

-No -dijo suavemente Lea- tienes razón, no debería haberte besado sabiendo que no iba allá de eso.

-Da igual -mintió desviando la mirada algo dolida- ¿Nos vemos mañana? -le preguntó intentando irse por fin.

-Eso espero -dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana -se despidió pero aun así se quedó mirando a la morena, notando que aun se encontraban ambas incomodas, así que se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla con suavidad, intentando que la tensión se disolviese.

Lea sonrió ampliamente y se despidió moviendo la mano mientras por fin Dianna conseguía alejarse y salir de aquel parque. Se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras caminaba. Al final había sido aun peor de lo que había pensado. Era evidente que Lea no sentía nada por ella, que todo había sido una de las tantas muestras de cariño por parte de la morena y Dianna sabía que aunque le doliese, no había nada que pudiese evitarlo. No podía obligarla a que sintiese algo por ella, que era evidente que no sentía. Así que la rubia se resignó por fin y se propuso dejar de sentir esas cosas por la otra. Sabía que sería difícil, pero no tenía otra opción si quería seguir manteniéndola en su vida, aunque fuera como amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo admito, me encanta ser mala con las historias, tendréis que aceptarlo =)<strong>

**Espero que no os haya decepcionado mucho este capítulo pero todo tiene su razón de ser!**

**Me estoy quedando sin capítulos escritos asi que aprovechar ahora que tengo unos cuantos y puedo subirlos rapido y comentar mucho que si no ya sabéis! xD  
>Por cierto, esta historia no creo que dure mas de 20 capítulos, aunque no puedo estar muy segura hasta que avance mas con la historia pero solo era para avisaros. <strong>

**PD: No matéis a Lea, pobrecita xD**

**PD2: El siguiente capítulo se llama Presentaciones y estará dividido en dos. Imaginaros porque se llama así =)**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	8. Presentaciones

_Capítulo 8: Presentaciones_

La semana pasó lentamente para la rubia. Había acudido a sus citas con Lea como era habitual, pero las cosas no las sentía igual que antes, por mucho que lo había intentado. Hablaban, reían, bromeaban y todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad, pero Dianna sabia que en el fondo era como si algo se hubiese roto entre ellas. Lea ya no era tan cariñosa como acostumbraba, sus abrazos eran en esos momentos casi inexistentes y cuando lo hacia, se separaba rápidamente, con temor, quizás, a incomodarla, mientras que ella procuraba no hablar mucho de su vida a no ser que la otra le preguntase explicitamente por algo, no le apetecía profundizar en su vida y eso era lo que ocurría cuando hablaba con Lea sobre esos temas, así que simplemente se limitaba a hablar de cosas insignificantes.

Pero a pesar de todo aquello, no podía dejar de ir cada día a verla. Desde el primer día era algo que le había pasado, pero esa sensación se había intensificado con el beso y la automáticamente constancia de todo lo que le gustaba esa pequeña chica con la sonrisa perfecta.

Y quizás por todo eso, una de las cosas que mas le dolía, era que la morena se había encerrado mas en si misma no dejando entrever sus sentimientos o cualquier cosa de su pasado.

De niña su madre siempre le había dicho que, si se lo proponía, podía conseguir cualquier cosa y a pesar de ser algo que suelen decir todas las madres, ella lo tomó al pie de la letra haciendo siempre lo imposible por conseguir sus propósitos Esa había sido una de las tantas razones por las que había conseguido meterse en aquel extraño mundo llamado el cine. Irse con 18 años recién cumplidos a Los Ángeles para luchar por su sueño, no fue algo sencillo, ni para ella, ni para su madre. Pero tenía que conseguirlo y a pesar de haberlo pasado bastante mal, por fin podía sentirse orgullosa de si misma y sabia que su madre, a pesar de echarla de menos a cada momento, también se sentía orgullosa de ella.

Y por primera vez en su vida no estaba tan segura de que eso fuese cierto. No siempre se puede conseguir lo que uno se propone, a pesar de mucho intentarlo. Hay cosas que simplemente, no se pueden conseguir y una de esas cosas, era la morena. Sabía que nunca sería capaz de conocer a Lea, en su totalidad, sin barreras, sin secretos y sin confusiones.

-Daos prisa -exclamó Dianna nerviosa mientras empujaba con suavidad a sus dos amigos para que caminaran mas deprisa.

-¿Hace apenas unas horas que he aterrizado en Los Ángeles y ya me estas maltratando? -se quejó Chris con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta ignorando la prisa de la rubia.

-Vamos a llegar tarde -se quejó después de un pequeño gruñido- ¡Habéis sido vosotros los que me pedisteis verla! Si no queréis, aquí os quedáis -les amenazó dándose por vencida y pasando en medio de los dos adelantándolos

-¡Hey! -le llamó Naya cogiéndola del brazo haciendo que se detuviera- Tranquilizate un poco, ni que fueras a presentarle a tu madre tu futuro marido -bromeó.

Chris se rió intentando inútilmente controlarlo y los dos recibieron una fulminante mirada de Dianna, que estaba cada vez mas alterada y la actitud de sus amigos no ayudaba en nada

Sabía que aquello era una mala idea, lo había sabido desde el principio pero por culpa de Naya estaba ya metida en esa situación sin saber muy bien que hacer. Por fin sus mejores amigos iban a conocer a Lea, la cual ya estaba advertida de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos, por si acaso. Pero aun así, sabía que no era suficiente. Aquellos dos podían ser terribles por separado, pero juntos eran imposibles de tratar ya que se apoyaban mutuamente y la ignoraban mientras intentaba hacer que se tranquilizaran o poniendo algo de orden lo cual era claramente inútil

-Sois imposibles -se quejó cruzándose de brazos mientras continuaba caminando.

-No te pongas así -dijo rápidamente Chris mientras la abrazaba suavemente por la espalda- Si sabes que es broma, los dos queremos conocer a la famosa chica que parece haberte robado el corazón -dijo con tono divertido.

Dianna detuvo abruptamente su paso y se giró para enfrentarse a sus dos amigos.

-No me ha robado el corazón y ni se os ocurra -los señaló a los dos con el dedo amenazadoramente- decir ese tipo de comentarios delante de ella, ya están las cosas suficiente tensas entre nosotras como para añadir mas.

Chris se separó poniendo las manos en alto claro signo de rendición.

-Ni se me hubiese ocurrido -dijo con tono calmado.

-Mas os vale -les advirtió y continuó caminando seguida de los otros dos.

Naya y Chris la seguían de cerca pero no pudieron evitar lanzarse una mirada cómplice a espaldas de su amiga y una sonrisa traviesa se formase en sus rostros mientras que Dianna estaba ajena a todo.

-¿Donde has quedado con ella? -preguntó Naya colocándose al lado de la rubia, al igual que Chris.

-En una cafetería, está aquí cerca -les informó sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

Sabía que a ambos les iba a resultar raro aquello, el quedar en una cafetería y no en el parque en el que se acostumbraba encontrar con la morena pero en esos momentos, no le importaba lo que pudieran pensar, aunque a Lea también le pareció algo raro, pero tampoco le pidió explicaciones. El principal motivo por el que había decidido aquello era que no quería que sus amigos invadieran el lugar que era exclusivamente de ellas, aunque también estaba Mark, pero en cuanto dejaban de tocar él automáticamente dejaba de importar para ambas y se centraban en ellas solamente. Quería que aquel parque fuera solo de ellas, que fue su sitio especial donde podían estar sin ser molestadas o donde sus amigos pudiesen aparecer de improvisto durante su tiempo exclusivo con la morena diciendo estupideces o simplemente molestando.

Pocos metros después se detuvieron mirando a la rubia con atención ya que se había parado frente a la cafetería mientras miraba por el cristal al interior, buscándola con la mirada impaciente y a su vez jugaba con nerviosismo con los botones de su abrigo.

-Ahí está -susurró pero a los chicos no les dio tiempo para fijarse con claridad cuando Dianna ya se encontraba abriéndoles la puerta para que entrasen.

Entraron mientras se quitaban sus abrigos debido al cambio de temperatura, el cual era agradable porque ya empezaba a hacer frío en el exterior mientras que dentro el calor lo inundaba todo, y esperaron a que su amiga los alcanzase para seguirla hasta su destino.

-¿Como decías que se llamaba la chica? -preguntó Chris cuando Dianna pasó por su lado y caminaron hacia el interior.

-Pues... -comenzó a decir pero rápidamente fue interrumpida.

-Ya estáis aquí -dijo una voz cálida frente a ellos.

Lea se había levantado de su mesa en cuanto los vio entrar esperando hasta que se acercasen a ella con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

-¿Lea? -preguntó con tono confundido Chris.

-Si, así se llama -le aclaró Dianna, pero el chico ya no la miraba a ella, si no que miraba a la pequeña morena frente a ellos claramente sorprendido mientras que la otra lo observaba con una expresión de sorpresa y de terror en su rostro.

Dianna y Naya los observaban alternativamente claramente confundidas con la situación y sin saber que es lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Os conocéis? -se aventuró a preguntar la rubia.

-Si, tenemos amigos en común en Nueva York -dijo rápidamente Lea mirando con temor a la rubia aunque intentara ocultarlo.

-¿Como...? -comenzó a decir Chris aun sorprendido y confundido, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Lea rápidamente pasó por medio de las otras dos chicas y cogió al chico por el brazo, guiándolo al exterior.

-Ahora volvemos -les dijo Lea por encima de su hombro sin detenerse ante la confundida mirada de las chicas.

Dianna observó como salían al exterior y Lea colocaba a Chris frente a ella. Movía los labios con rapidez mientras que sus manos no paraban de moverse frente a ella. En cambio Chris tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y parecía escucharla sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Naya con la ceja levantada y aun mas confundida.

-Ni idea -susurró Dianna sin dejar de mirar a los otros dos.

Parecía que Chris por fin había reaccionado y se le notaba claramente alterado, con tensión en su cuerpo mientras la señalaba con el dedo y luego señalaba al interior de la cafetería, claramente haciendo referencia a la rubia. Dianna frunció el ceño atenta a cada uno de los gestos intentando averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando mientras que el exterior Lea colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Chris, girándose levemente evitando de esa manera que la rubia pudiese mirar sus labios y se acercó al chico durante unos segundos para después separarse con una mirada suplicante en su rostro. Chris añadió algo mas y ella asintió rápidamente. Después de eso y de que se quedaran mirando durante unos segundos, el chico con una mirada firme en su rostro mientras que la morena con una avergonzada, los dos volvieron a entrar a la cafetería

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó rápidamente Dianna en cuanto se acercaron a ellas.

-Nada -respondió Lea- solo estábamos poniéndonos al día de algunas cosas -le explicó sin mirarla a los ojos.

Dianna frunció el ceño, no estaba convencida con esa respuesta y sabía perfectamente que algo mas había pasado, así que dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo que la miraba aun con el rostro serio, pidiéndole una explicación.

-Solo era eso, no te preocupes -le dijo suavemente pasando por su lado y sentándose a la mesa donde minutos antes estaba sentada la morena.

Naya y la rubia se miraron aun mas confundidas que antes. Naya negó lentamente con la cabeza dándose por vencida y dándole a entender que no le diese importancia, que si era importante ya se enteraría en su momento, pero Dianna no podía quedarse tranquila, Chris conocía a Lea, la conocía desde Nueva York y seguramente sabía mas cosas de ella que Dianna misma, él podría decirle que es lo que le ocurrió para ser así, porque se había alejado de Nueva York, podría saberlo todo por fin.

Pero mientras se sentaba frente a Lea y Chris y junto a Naya, la mirada de la morena se cruzó con la suya, estaba llena de miedo, de tristeza, de desilusión y eso le hizo mas daño a Dianna del que se esperaba. No sabía si haría bien en averiguar ese tipo de cosas por otra persona que no fuera ella, sería invadir su privacidad y aunque no sabía el motivo por el que le ocultaba algunas cosas, lo respetaba a pesar de todo, a pesar de dolerle que no confiase en ella, a pesar de querer saber mas, a pesar de demasiadas cosas. Suspiró resignaba desviando la mirada y justo en ese momento pudo oír un suave suspiro de alivio procedente de los labios de la morena. Se mordió el labio, definitivamente tendría que ser paciente.

El camarero se acercó a ellos en ese mismo momento y después de cada uno hacer sus pedidos, un incomodo silencio inundo la mesa.

-A pesar de que ya pareces conocer a Chris y lo mal educada que parece ser mi amiga, yo soy Naya -dijo para romper ese silencio con una sonrisa en su rostro y tendiéndole la mano a la morena.

-Lea, encantada -respondió dándole un suave apretón de mano con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y de que os conocéis? -preguntó Naya, al parecer Dianna si iba a tener paciencia, pero su amiga carecía totalmente de ella y quería averiguar que era lo que ocurría, así que la rubia observó a sus dos amigos frente a ella, esperando que respondiesen.

-De Nueva York, yo vivía allí antes y tengo amigos en Broadway -explicó Lea mientras que Chris tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared a su lado, ajeno a todo.

Dianna observó a su amigo, era muy raro que él estuviese ausente en una conversación. Siempre le gustaba ser el centro de atención, hablar con todo el mundo con su característica sonrisa y bromear sobre todo, pero en esos momentos no parecía él, estaba demasiado pensativo y ausente.

-¿Y a que te dedicas? -siguió con el interrogatorio haciendo que Dianna volviese a mirar a la morena con detenimiento. Nunca le había preguntado a que se dedicaba, al principió había asumido que vivía de lo que ganaba cantando en el parque, porque en verdad era bastante lo que conseguían recaudar al día, pero en cuanto se enteró de que era Mark el que se llevaba todos los beneficios nunca mas volvió a salir el tema del dinero o del trabajo y ella tampoco se atrevió a preguntar.

-Ahora mismo no estoy trabajando, tengo unos ahorros y por ahora estoy bien con ellos -explicó algo incomoda removiéndose en su asiento mientras Chris la miró de reojo al oír la respuesta.

-¿Entonces a que te dedicabas antes? -siguió preguntando.

Lea se rascó la cabeza mirando a la mesa aun mas incomoda, abrió la boca para hablar, pero se veía que no sabía muy bien que decir y por suerte el camarero apareció en ese momento con los pedidos, dándole mas tiempo para pensar.

Dianna la miró intentando observar sus ojos y saber lo que le pasaba, pero no lo conseguía y sabia que tenía miedo a hablar, a que se supiera mas de la cuenta, Dianna lo sabía con exactitud, pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo por fin, supo que aquello era demasiado para ella.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Naya esperando la respuesta de la otra mientras bebía su café

Lea volvió a abrir la boca para responder pero la rubia rápidamente se adelantó.

-Naya, no te traje para que le hicieras un interrogatorio -le recriminó con tono divertido ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Naya la miró frunciendo el ceño, sabía que aquello lo estaba haciendo por ella, haciendo todas las preguntas que Dianna no se atrevía a hacer, pero la rubia no podía seguir con aquello, presionando a la otra para decir cosas que no quería y si no quería seria por algo, a pesar de escaparse del entendimiento de ella y claramente de Naya. Por otro lado Lea la miró agradecida bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

Un nuevo silencio volvió a invadir la mesa y era evidente que ni Chris ni Naya estaban dispuestos a hablar en esos momentos y ella sinceramente no sabía que tema sacar o si quiera que decir.

-Dianna me dijo que tu también saldrás en la película que va a hacer -dijo con suavidad Lea dirigiéndose a Naya.

-Si, estamos muy emocionadas y... -empezó a hablar Naya claramente contenta de poder hablar de esa película que tantas ganas tenía de hacer y continuó hablando y hablando sobre el tema mientras que Lea le preguntaba algunas cosas o simplemente asentía y Dianna observaba a la morena frente a ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Había sido capaz de tocar uno de los temas de conversación preferido de su amiga, sin ni siquiera saberlo y en ese mismo momento a pesar de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente sabía que a Naya comenzaba a gustarle aquella morena. Estaba realmente orgullosa de Lea en esos momentos. No todo el mundo era capaz de hacer hablar de esa manera a su amiga y ella lo había conseguido sin aparente esfuerzo.

Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar mientras Naya seguía divagando sobre la película y Lea le sonrió de manera tímida, provocando que la sonrisa de Dianna aumentase considerablemente.

A lo mejor no había sido tan malo todo aquello, pensó durante unos segundos antes de mirar a Chris, que la estaba observando con el rostro serio y la sonrisa se esfumo de sus labios. Intentó averiguar lo que transmitía su mirada, pero el chico negó lentamente con la cabeza y volvió a desviar la mirada. Comenzaba a intuía que algo malo pasaba, demasiado malo quizás.

* * *

><p><strong>Me hace gracia que la mayoría queráis que Dianna busque a alguien para darle celos xD<strong>

**A ver, creo que tengo que explicar algunas cosas ya que he leído un comentario que me ha dejado un poco confusa, por decirlo de alguna manera.  
><strong>**El drama en las historias existe por una razón, porque sin ellas no habría historias, por lo menos en esta ocurriría eso. También he de reconocer que me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes, pero ese es otro tema. Si Lea aceptase sus sentimientos inmediatamente y Dianna se enterase de "el secreto" de Lea, por llamarlo de alguna manera, la historia se terminaría en ese mismo momento, así que si queréis saber lo que ocurre de verdad, tendréis que tener paciencia, porque cada cosa, lleva su tiempo y no me gusta apresurarlas.**

**También**** tengo que explicar un poco los pensamientos de Dianna. Se encuentra en una encrucijada en la que no sabe que hacer. ¿Nunca os ha pasado que pensáis en hacer una cosa importante pero al minuto siguiente os arrepentís y así varias veces? Pues eso es mas o menos lo que le pasa a Dianna y le seguirá pasando un poco mas.**

**No se si podre actualizar mañana, os aviso por si acaso.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	9. Presentaciones 2ª Parte

_Capítulo 9: Presentaciones 2ª Parte_

La conversación siguió desde ese momento de manera fluida aunque prácticamente las únicas que hablaban era Naya y Lea mientras que Dianna las observaba añadiendo algún comentario y Chris seguía completamente ausente y con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora vengo, voy al baño -se disculpó Dianna incorporándose de su asiento.

-Te acompaño -dijo rápidamente Naya siguiéndola hasta el lugar en cuestión.

Nada mas que las dos entraron el rostro de Naya, que antes era amigable se tornó serio y molesto.

-¿Tú eres tonta? -exclamó haciendo que Dianna la mirase confundida.

-Creo que me he perdido -dijo frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

-¿Intento averiguar mas sobre ella y tu vas y me cortas? Eres tonta -afirmó molesta.

-Si ella no quiere contarme algunas cosas, tendrá sus motivos, imagino -dijo esto último no muy convencida mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Y que narices fue eso de Chris y ella? -dijo alterándose

-¡No lo se! -exclamó Dianna apoyándose en el lavamanos y mirándose al espejo.

-Él está raro -dijo apoyándose en la pared a su lado y mirándola cruzada de brazos.

-Que perspicaz eres -dijo con ironía mirándola a través del espejo.

-A mi no me hablas así -espetó Naya alzando una ceja- que soy la única aparte de ti que tampoco entiende nada.

-Lo siento -se disculpó bajando la mirada después de un largo suspiro.

-Es mas rara de lo que pensé -dijo después de unos segundos.

-Pensé que te estaba cayendo bien -frunció levemente el ceño confundida.

-Es agradable, pero no me da buena espina, nadie oculta tanto su pasado si no es porque algo extraño pasa.

-Lo se, pero tampoco puedo obligarla a que me lo cuente -dijo desanimada la rubia.

-Te va a traer problemas esa chica -le advirtió Naya.

-¿Problemas? ¿A que te refieres?

-No lo se -se encogió de hombros- es solo algo que intuyo.

-No se yo si fiarme de tu intuición -dijo alzando una ceja para después caminar hacía uno de los lavabos.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó confusa.

-No mentí cuando dije que tenía que ir al baño -le recordó la rubia metiéndose en el cubículo y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Crees que Chris nos dirá algo? -preguntó Naya después de unos segundos, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-No lo se -dijo con desgana aun desde el interior del compartimiento.

-Puedo obligarle si quieres -le propuso con tono travieso.

-No -dijo firmemente- No quiero ponerle en esa situación -salió y después de lavarse las manos las dos salieron del baño dándose cuenta que habían estado demasiado tiempo en el interior.

Cuando se fueron acercando a la mesa pudieron ver como Lea y Chris estaban hablando claramente alterados pero en cuanto notaron su presencia se callaron y los miraron, Lea con una tímida sonrisa y Chris totalmente serio haciendo que Naya y Dianna se mirasen confundidas de nuevo.

-Yo voy a tener que irme -se excusó Chris antes de que las chicas se sentasen- tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de volver a Nueva York.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos? -preguntó Dianna algo confundida.

-No es necesario, disfruta de la tarde -le sonrió levemente y se acercó a sus amigas dándole un suave abrazo a cada una- Un placer volver a verte Lea -murmuró por encima de su hombro con tono frío.

-Igualmente -respondió la morena mordiéndose el labio.

El chico abandonó el local mientras se ponía el abrigo y el resto de las chicas lo observaban hasta que por fin desapareció caminando por la calle.

Dianna y Naya se volvieron a sentar en sus respectivos asientos mirando en silencio a la morena frente a ellas.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -dijo Naya de repente sorprendiendo a las otras dos con la mirada fija en la morena- No es nada de tu pasado, tranquila. Que si no aquí mi amiga seguramente me pegara una patada o simplemente me matara -bromeó haciendo que Dianna la mirase frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro -respondió algo incomoda.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas con Di? Me refiero... -trató de explicarse antes de que su amiga la matase- ¿porque sigues viéndola? ¿Cuales son los motivos?

La rubia se relajó levemente pero aun así estuvo atenta a Lea, esperando su respuesta porque de verdad le interesaba. Siempre se había preguntado porque seguía hablando con ella, porque no se cansaba de verla todos los días o porque estaba tan emocionada cada vez que la veía y a lo mejor, por fin iba a tener la respuesta.

-¿No es evidente? -dijo tranquilamente la morena haciendo que Naya alzase una ceja interrogativa- Dianna es maravillosa, me gusta que me cuente sus cosas, que me haga de reír, que sea delicada y atenta, me gusta todo de ella.

-¿Con todo te refieres a... ? -comenzó a decir Naya.

-Si, todo -le interrumpió mirando firmemente a la latina.

Naya miró de reojo a su amiga, la cual se encontraba con la boca ligeramente abierta mirando a Lea, suspiró y le dio un suave codazo para sacarla de sus pensamientos haciendo que esta tosiese suavemente desviando la mirada intentando hacerse la disimulada, pero en cuanto volvió a dirigir su mirada a la morena, esta la estaba mirando fijamente, con una extraña expresión en su rostro, una mezcla de ternura, miedo y esperanza.

-Eso esta bien -dijo por fin Naya cogiendo con suavidad el brazo de la rubia con el suyo y atrayendola un poco mas a ella, ante la mirada confundida de las otras dos- A mi también me gusta todo de ella.

Y aquello definitivamente era lo mas sorprendente que había escuchado esa tarde y ya es decir. Miró a su amiga con la boca totalmente abierta mientras la otra le guiñaba un ojo disimuladamente. ¿Pretendía darle celos a Lea? Pero si ni siquiera sentía nada por ella ¿Porque iba de tenerlos? Aquello definitivamente no iba a funcionar, pensó. Pero en cuanto miró a Lea de nuevo, esta estaba mirando sus brazos entrelazados mientras fruncía el ceño levemente, claramente confundida un atisbo de esperanza apareció de manera repentina en el cerebro de Dianna y una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-El único problema es que ronca en la cama -soltó de repente Naya intentando aguantarse la risa.

-¡Eso es mentira! -le recriminó la rubia golpeando su hombro con suavidad intuyendo por donde quería ir su amiga.

-¿Como que es mentira? ¿Porque te crees que siempre te entretengo para que no te duermas? -le lanzó una mirada coqueta- Porque ya que yo tengo que estar despierta por tus ronquidos, así me haces compañía y nos divertimos.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya -dijo de improvisto Lea evitando de esa manera que Dianna respondiese mientras recogía sus cosas claramente incomoda.

Naya miró a Dianna moviendo las cejas e indicándole el motivo por el que se quería ir.

-No te preocupes, si yo ya me tengo que ir -dijo Naya con un sonrisa cálida en su rostro- Quedaos las dos y hablar, tomar algo o lo que sea que hagáis juntas.

Lea estaba en la incertidumbre de que hacer y Dianna pudo notarlo así que asintió rápidamente a su amiga confirmándolo y después miró a la morena sonriéndole de manera tímida pidiéndole que se quedase.

Naya por su parte se levantó de su asiento cogiendo su abrigo y su bolso dispuesta a irse, pero antes miró a Lea una última vez.

-Un placer haberte conocido -le dijo con tono sincero- Espero que nos vemos pronto.

-Igualmente -respondió Lea evitando mirar a la otra a los ojos.

-Di -dijo suavemente, casi en un susurro pero asegurándose que la morena no perdía detalle de lo que decía- ¿nos vemos luego? -dijo con voz sensual.

-Claro -respondió después de quedarse algo sorprendida- Ven a mi casa esta noche -le dijo siguiéndole el juego de nuevo.

-Hasta luego entonces -susurró y deposito un suave y rápido beso en los labios de Dianna para después encaminarse hacia la puerta y abandonar la cafetería

Dianna se quedó de piedra ante aquel beso pero intentó rápidamente disimularlo, aunque podía notar como su rostro se había tornado de un tono rojizo. Miró a Lea algo avergonzada pero la otra dirigía sus ojos hacia la mesa mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre la misma.

-Nos hemos quedado solas -murmuró la rubia intentando que la mirase recibiendo solo un asentimiento por parte de la otra- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? -propuso.

-Me parece bien -dijo con un tono desanimado para después levantarse de su asiento y junto a la rubia abandonar el local.

Caminaron en silencio por las concurridas calles de Los Ángeles cada una perdida en sus pensamientos. Dianna no podía evitar mirar cada poco de reojo a la morena a su lado, intentando averiguar que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza o el porque de esa actitud de repente. A lo mejor es que estaba de verdad celosa por lo ocurrido con Naya, pero ¿Porque? ¿Si sentía algo por ella como para tener celos porque no decirlo simplemente después del beso que se dieron? ¿Porque fingir que era simple cariño, que no había significado nada? ¿Tendría que ver con su pasado? Dianna no terminaba de entenderlo con claridad, pero en aquellos últimos minutos acababa de darse cuenta que quizás, si tenia una oportunidad con Lea aunque la otra intentase alejarla. ¿Pero podría alejarla para siempre?

De repente una sonrisa traviesa se formó en el rostro de Dianna, quizás solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón, un deseo incontrolable por ella para que se lanzase por fin, para que lo aceptase y eliminase las murallas que tenía a su alrededor. Así que ese iba a ser el nuevo propósito de la rubia, conquistarla, fuese como fuese y si al final no lo conseguía, tendría que resignarse, pero por lo menos estaría orgullosa por haberlo intentado.

-¿Hace cuanto os conocéis Naya y tú? -preguntó de improvisto la morena mientras miraba al suelo.

-Desde que llegué a Los Ángeles prácticamente, nos conocimos en una audición y después de aquello fuimos inseparables -le explicó observando las reacciones de la otra.

-Ajam -dijo en un murmullo para después morderse el labio.

-Ya Lea, dime que pasa -le pidió deteniéndola y haciendo que la mirase, oír de su boca lo que le pasaba para no hacerse falsas ilusiones.

-Dijiste que no te gustaban las chicas -dijo con mirada triste y avergonzada.

-Eso... -dijo Dianna intentando contener la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro- Bueno, creo que Naya no se puede considerar una chica -Lea alzó una ceja confundida- Es mas bien una mujer -dijo con tono divertido.

Lea gruñó suavemente y se separó de la rubia comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-¿Te molestó que me besase? -preguntó colocándose a su lado.

-No, ¿porque debería molestarme? -dijo claramente molesta y sin saber disimularlo.

-Dímelo tu -dijo con suavidad.

-¿Porque ella si y yo no? -espetó de repente la morena deteniéndose y enfrentándose con la mirada a la otra haciendo que esta la mirase confundida con la pregunta- ¿Porque ella puede besarte y yo no? -re formulo la pregunta.

-Sois diferentes -murmuró Dianna desviando la mirada. No quería explicarle que no permitía que ella lo hiciese porque empezaba a tener sentimientos por ella y en cambio por Naya no sentía nada mas que amistad.

-¿Porque? -preguntó rápidamente y con firmeza.

-Simplemente lo sois. Ademas ¿Qué quieres besarme? -dijo con la esperanza de ser la otra la que se sintiese indefensa, no solo ella.

-Podría ser -respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te entiendo Lea, de verdad -dijo con tono triste negando lentamente con la cabeza- Me confundes demasiado.

-Lo siento -dijo después de un largo suspiro- A veces no me entiendo ni yo misma.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con delicadeza la rubia.

-Nada, no tiene importancia -dijo evitando de esa manera contarle nada a la otra.

-¿No confiás en mi? -preguntó expresando el dolor en su voz.

-¿Piensas eso en serio? -dijo sorprendida Lea haciendo que la otra simplemente asintiese lentamente- No es eso Dianna, en serio. Son cosas que... que... no se como explicarlo -dijo frustrada- Solo quiero dejar todo mi pasado atrás. ¿Es tan difícil?

-Lo es, porque somos como somos por lo que hemos vivido, por lo que hemos pasado y por lo que hemos sentido. Eres así por alguna razón que yo todavía no entiendo, pero se que la hay y me gustaría simplemente, poder entenderte un poco mejor, solamente -desvió la mirada.

-No.. no puedo, lo siento -dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz.

-Da igual -dijo ya resignada Dianna- Es hora de que me vaya -informó después de mirar su reloj.

-De acuerdo -Lea asintió lentamente sin mirarla a los ojos.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, Dianna observándola mientras que la otra seguía con la vista en el suelo evitando que pudiera ver la expresión en sus ojos que tanto necesitaba la rubia. Con suavidad, Dianna llevó su mano a la barbilla de Lea, cogiéndola con delicadeza y alzando un rostro para por fin encontrarse con esos grandes ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban, pero en esa ocasión estaban tristes, rotos por dentro, reprimidos y sobretodo avergonzados. Se mordió el labio con suavidad mientras pensaba para después aun mas lentamente acercarse al rostro de la morena posando los labios sobre los suyos, de manera suave y dulce. La besó con cariño, con amor, con calidez y después se separó de la misma manera, volviendo a encontrarse con esos ojos de nuevo que estaban a punto de llorar. La abrazó suavemente, dejando que escondiese su rostro en su pecho y besó su cabeza para que se tranquilizase.

-Hasta mañana -susurró en su oído y después se separó por completo dándose la vuelta y alejándose del lugar dejando a Lea mirándola aun con los ojos llorosos hasta que la perdió de vista.

Las tornas habían cambiado, ahora era ella la que tenía el control de la situación.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que Lea me está llegando a confundir hasta a mi xD Así que si os pasa, es algo normal, no os <strong>**preocupéis.**

**¿Y ahora que hará Dianna que tienen la pelota en su campo? Seducidara a Lea? Caerá en sus redes? Chan chan chan! **

**He podido actualizar de milagro así que a cambio quiero muchos comentarios! **

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	10. Mensajes

_Capítulo 10: Mensajes_

Dianna iba caminando hacia su casa, después de haber dejado a la morena y a pesar de haber estado con ella hacia apenas unos minutos, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que la conocía, intentando unir las pocas piezas que tenía pero sobretodo recordó lo ocurrido con Chris ese mismo día. No quería presionarlo para que le contara lo que sabía pero necesitaba hablar con él con urgencia. Sacó su móvil y rápidamente le envió un mensaje.

**_"Ven a mi casa en media hora, necesitamos hablar"_**

No tardó mucho en recibir una respuesta afirmativa para el encuentro y suspiró aliviada ya que se temía que su amigo la esquivase o algo similar, por suerte no había ocurrido.

No sabía que esperarse de aquello y tampoco sabía muy bien como hacerlo sin violar la intimidad de Lea y poner en un compromiso a Chris, solamente necesitaba que le confirmase alguna que otra cosa, solo eso, solo necesitaba eso y podría olvidarse de aquello y seguir con su propósito de seducirla.

Llegó lo mas rápido que pudo a su casa, estaba con la respiración agitada y la nariz levemente roja debido a las bajas temperaturas del exterior ya que el tiempo había cambiado de repente, unas nubes grises comenzaban a inundar todo el cielo a baja altura mientras un firme viento azotaba la ciudad. Una tormenta se acercaba, era algo evidente.

Se quitó el abrigo colgándolo en la percha correspondiente y enseguida notó como un agradable calor inundaba toda la casa. Se frotó las manos para que entrasen en calor y caminó hacia el gran ventanal que presidia el salón, observando la ciudad a sus pies y como las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre las calles mientras que los pocos transeúntes que se arriesgaban a caminar en esos momentos, corrían para resguardarse de la lluvia.

No pudo evitar que Lea regresase a su mente. Se preguntaba si ya habría llegado a su casa o si tendría que atravesar esa tormenta con la moto hasta resguardarse en su pequeña casa. Le preocupaba le que pudiera pasar algo, ¿quizás debería asegurarse de que está sana y salva o será inmiscuirse demasiado en su vida? Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar sobre ello porque el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar por la casa avisando de la llegada de un visitante. Se alejó de la ventana en dirección a la puerta de entrada para ver quien era.

-La que va a caer -exclamó Chris sacudiéndose las gotas de lluvia que le habían sorprendido en el camino.

-Tuviste suerte, todavía no llueve demasiado -dijo Dianna cogiendo el abrigo de su amigo y colocándolo junto al suyo.

-Estoy acostumbrado, en Nueva York lleva lloviendo una semana. Echó de menos el clima de aquí -dijo con añoranza encaminándose al salón seguido de la rubia.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá y se miraron esperando a ver quien comenzaba a hablar sobre el tema que los había llevado allí

-Lo siento por haber estado tan raro en la cafetería -comenzó a decir Chris algo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes -le tranquilizó con una agradable sonrisa- No me puedes decir porque estabas así ¿no? -se aventuró a preguntar.

-No me esperaba verla allí -dijo después de un largo suspiro desviando la mirada.

-¿De que la conoces exactamente?

-Pues... -comenzó a decir pero se le notaba incomodo mientras se mordía el labio.

-No me puedes contar, ¿verdad? -dijo totalmente desanimada.

-No -negó lentamente claramente en una encrucijada.

-No pasa nada -le sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazó- Lo entiendo.

El chico le correspondió al abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba de nuevo, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que por fin se separaron dándose cuenta de cuanto habían echado de menos esos abrazos entre ellos.

-Solo te puede decir una cosa -le advirtió Chris y Dianna asintió esperando a que continuase- Quiero que sepas que yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo y puede que esto te deje aun mas confundida, pero necesito que lo sepas.

Dianna no sabía muy bien que decir a aquello. ¿No estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Que significaba eso? Eso se estaba volviendo cada vez mas raro y misterioso.

-Pero Lea es una gran persona, amable y buena, siempre intentando no hacer daño a los demás -dijo rápidamente al ver la expresión de su amiga- Eso también tienes que saberlo.

-Eso ya lo se -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Si su amigo pensaba así de ella, significaba que no tenía que temer por su pasado, que podría luchar por ella y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

-Gracias -murmuró abrazando de nuevo a Chris.

Después del abrazo los dos comenzaron a hablar de lo que se habían perdido en sus vidas en ese tiempo que estuvieron separados dejando totalmente aparte el tema de Lea para centrarse en ellos mismos. Chris hablaba sobre su éxito en Broadway, que estaba cumpliendo su sueño, los chicos que conocía y con los que creía que tenía alguna oportunidad o simplemente como era la vida en Nueva York, tan diferente a la de Los Ángeles mientras que Dianna hablaba de sus proyectos, de Naya y sus locuras, de los eventos y entrevistas a los que tenía que asistir y de que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, seguía siendo igual que siempre y haciendo las mismas cosas de siempre, cosa que le encantaba a su amigo, que fuese tan sencilla y transparente a sus ojos, que no fuese materialista o que no se fijase solo en las apariencias. Ese tipo de detalles que no se le podían escapar a un amigo como era él y de los que hacía que estuviera tan orgulloso de Dianna.

El tiempo pasó entre risas y cotilleos y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era bastante tarde. Chris se levantó rápidamente dándose cuenta de la hora.

-Tengo que irme -anunció.

-Te puedes quedar si quieres, es tarde -le propuso.

-Me encantaría cariño pero tengo un compromiso mañana a primera hora y es mejor que esté lo mas descansado posible, ademas sabes que mi casa está apenas a unos minutos de aquí -se excusó recogiendo su abrigo.

-Aun así me preocupa que te vayas con esta tormenta -comentó mirando a la ventana como la lluvia caía a raudales y algunos relámpagos se veían al horizonte.

-No te preocupes, no me pasara nada -la tranquilizó con una dulce sonrisa agradecido de que se preocupara por él- Nos veremos antes de que me vaya, ¿De acuerdo?

-Eso espero -dijo con tono triste mientras lo abrazaba a modo de despedida- Ten cuidado.

-Por supuesto -le guiñó un ojo y abandonó la casa dejando sola a la rubia.

Observó la casa vacía a su alrededor y no pudo evitar que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios, en momentos como aquellos echaba de menos compartir piso o cuando vivía con su madre y en noches de tormenta como aquella ellas y su hermano se sentaban en el porche, tapados con una manta, viendo la tormenta sobre sus cabezas y disfrutando de aquello juntos. Siempre le habían encantado las tormentas, observarlas y sentirse insignificante ante la naturaleza, el olor de la lluvia sobre la hierba, el eco de los truenos en el horizonte y el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre las distintas superficies. Era como un sutil concierto que les daba la naturaleza y a ella le gustaba disfrutarlo, pero sobretodo le gustaba disfrutarlo en compañía.

Caminó hasta la cocina y miró en la nevera buscando algo que le pudiera apetecer en esos momentos, no quería ponerse a cocinar nada, estaba cansada debido a todas las emociones de ese día. Rápidamente localizó un par de yogures naturales y una sutil sonrisa se formó en su rostro, los cogió y los colocó sobre la encimera para después coger una manzana, pelarla y trocearla para colocarla sobre un cuenco, vertió los yogures sobre el mismo con una cuchara para después añadir azúcar y listo, esa iba a ser su cena. Comenzó a mezclarlo mientras caminaba hasta el ventanal y se sentó en el sofá observando el cielo sobre ella mientras comía Cuando por fin terminó le vino a la mente la pequeña morena de nuevo y un deje de preocupación se formo en su rostro, al final, por la visita de su amigo no se había asegurado de que hubiese llegado a casa bien.

Se incorporó y llevó el cuenco al fregadero y después caminó hasta su habitación recogiendo su teléfono por el camino. Se sentó en la cama frente a la ventana y le envió un mensaje a la morena.

**_"Llegaste sana y salva a casa?"_**

Después de unos largos minutos que le parecieron eternos a la rubia, recibió una respuesta.

"_Estoy sana y salva en casa y en la cama, gracias por preocuparte. Qué estas con Naya?"_

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Dianna al leer la respuesta.

**_"Al final no vino. Estas ocupada?"_**

"_Pues... eh... no?"_

Dianna leyó la respuesta una y otra vez claramente confundida. ¿Qué significaba eso?

**_"Pasa algo?"_**

"_Me dan un poco de miedo las tormentas y bueno, estaba intentando... relajarme"_

Frunció el ceño aun un poco confundida.

**"_Qué tiene eso de raro?"_**

"_Relajarme de la manera en la que se suele relajar una mujer..."_

-Oh... -dijo Dianna leyendo el mensaje y automáticamente abrió la boca al máximo releyendo asegurándose que había entendido bien- oh dios mio... OH DIOS MIO, !OH DIOS MIO! -el calor empezó a inundar su cuerpo solo de imaginárselo

"_Sigues ahí? Quizás no debería haber dicho nada..."_

**"_No no, lo siento, es que me sorprendió"_**

"_Algo tengo que hacer para no pensar en la tormenta"_

**"_Me gustaría estar ahí para poder protegerte" _**

Lo envió y los segundos pasaban mientras que ella se mordía el labio esperando una respuesta totalmente nerviosa.

"_Que harías si estuvieras aquí?"_

Pensó durante unos segundos lo que podría hacer si estuviera en esa situación pero solo se le venían imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de la otra bajo el suyo, jadeando y cubierto de sudor. Sacudió la cabeza y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, a lo mejor era esta la manera en la que tenía que hacer que la deseara. Se mordió el labio de nuevo mientras escribía la respuesta sin saber muy bien como iba a acabar aquello.

**"_Me metería contigo bajo las mantas y te abrazaría con fuerza mientras te acaricio la cabeza para intentar relajarte y te susurro cosas al oído"_**

"_Qué cosas?"_

**"_Que no te va a pasar nada, que estoy aquí contigo, que te voy a proteger"_**

"_Y si aun así no me relajo y sigo teniendo miedo?"_

**"_Probaría con otra táctica"_**

"_Cual sería esa táctica?"_

**"_Viendo que lo anterior no funciona, empezaría a darte suaves besos en el cuello, para que les prestases atención a ellos y no a la tormenta"_**

"_Podría funcionar, pero aun así creo que no sería suficiente"_

Dianna no pudo evitar reírse con suavidad, sabiendo que la otra quería que continuase con aquello, que lo estaba deseando, así que antes de responder, se metió ella misma bajo las sabanas, ignorando ya desde hace rato la tormenta y prosiguió con aquello.

**"_Me pondría suavemente sobre ti para que te centrases en mi completamente y te daría besos por las mejillas y la comisura de los labios lentamente"_**

"_Porque la comisura? Yo quiero un beso de verdad"_

**"_Todo a su debido tiempo. Te acariciaría la cadera bajo la camisa para que sintieras el calor de mi piel mientras te miro a los ojos"_**

"_Quien ha dicho que lleve camisa o cualquier tipo de ropa?"_

Dianna se mordió el labio con fuerza empezando a transpirar. Se acomodó mejor en la cama mano colocando su mano libre en su vientre, acariciándolo y haciendo que su piel se erizase.

**"_Uhm... creo que en estos momentos ya no podría evitar besarte con pasión"_**

"_Ya era hora. Y que harías con mi cuerpo desnudo bajo el tuyo?"_

**"_Seguiría besándote mientras mi mano en tu cadera sube lentamente hasta encontrarse con el borde de tu pecho, rozarlo hasta que notase que me pidieses que te acariciase"_**

"_Por favor, necesito que me toques, hazme tuya... te deseo..."_

Dianna se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras su mano subía por su vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos, los acarició con suavidad para después pellizcar uno de sus pezones.

**"_Acariciaría tus pechos amasándolos con mis manos hasta que tus pezones estuviesen duros y en esos momentos jugaría con ellos, pellizcanlos y tirando de ellos con suavidad"_**

"_Yo no podría evitar gemir y retorcerdeme de placer ante tus caricias mientras vuelvo a atrapar esos labios que me encantan"_

**"_Pero yo me separaría de tus labios para bajar besando tu cuello, dándole una leve mordida para después proseguir mi camino hasta tus pechos y así poder lamer y chupar tus pezones"_**

"_Entonces arquearía la espalda y enredaría mis dedos en tu pelo incitándote a que siguieses"_

Dianna soltó un suave gemido después de tirar con suavidad de otro de sus pezones después de haber jugado con él un rato.

**"_Jugaría con ellos un tiempo mientras mi mano se desliza entre tus piernas, arañando tus muslos y rozando tu entrepierna pero sin llegar a tocarte"_**

Después de escribir eso automáticamente llevó su propia mano a su entrepierna y con dos de sus dedos comenzó a moverlos de arriba a abajo, acariciando sus labios ya totalmente empapados.

"_Dime que estas haciendo"_

**"_Acabo de colocar mi mano en mi entrepierna para acariciar los labios lentamente"_**

"_Estas muy mojada?"_

**"_Estoy empapada"_**

Rozó su clítoris soltando un suave gemido que se vio interrumpido de repente por el sonido de su teléfono indicándole que estaba recibiendo una llamada. Lo miró alterándose y dándose cuenta que era Lea. Eso no entraba en sus planes. Se mordió el labio muy nerviosa antes de responder por fin.

-Quiero oír tu voz mientras lo haces... -escuchó que decía Lea con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Tu también lo estas haciendo? -se aventuró a preguntar con tono nervioso y algo avergonzado.

-Nunca he dejado de tocarme -afirmó y Dianna no pudo evitar que un leve gemido escapase de sus labios- Dime que estas haciendo -le pidió de nuevo con la voz aun mas entrecortada.

-Estoy acariciando mi clítoris lentamente ¿y tu? -dijo volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo antes con su clítoris.

-Tengo dos dedos dentro de mi -dijo para después soltar un claro gemido que hizo estremecer a Dianna mojándose aun mas si eso era posible.

-¿Lento o rápido? -preguntó acariciando su clítoris con fuerza, necesitaba sentir mas y mas.

-Rápido... -gimió mas fuerte.

-Dios mio... -se quejó Dianna al oírla y rápidamente metió un dedo dentro de ella pero al poco tuvo que meter otro ya que uno era insuficiente gimiendo con fuerza una y otra vez mientras lo hacia.

-Como hagas eso otra vez, no podre aguantar mucho... -dijo con la voz claramente excitada mientras gemía también

-Es tu culpa por excitarme así.. -movió sus dedos con rapidez, queriendo acompasarlo al ritmo que había marcado la morena.

-¿Te falta mucho? -preguntó entre gemidos cada vez mas fuertes.

-No... -confesó la rubia moviendolos cada vez mas rápido

-Correte conmigo, quiero oírte mientras lo haces... -le pidió haciendo estremecer de nuevo a Dianna.

-Ya... ya... -comenzó a decir pero el orgasmo le sobrevino y no pudo formar ninguna palabra mas, solo pudo dar un grito de placer mientras ocurría sin poder evitar imaginarse a la otra en la misma situación ya que segundos después un parecido gemido se escuchó a través del teléfono

El silencio se hizo presente solo escuchándose las respiraciones agitadas de ambas.

-Eso fue... -comenzó a decir Dianna después de unos minutos.

-Increíble.. -interrumpió Lea y la rubia solo pudo asentir, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía verla.

-Si... -dijo con un suave suspiro- ¿He conseguido que te olvides de la tormenta? -preguntó con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

-¿Qué tormenta? -preguntó con voz inocente haciendo reír a la otra.

-Hasta mañana... -susurró Dianna después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Duerme bien.

-Y tu.

-Claro... -otro silencio las invadió claramente conscientes de que ninguna de las dos quería colgar, pero era necesario.

-Buenas noches -se despidió Dianna colgando por fin.

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla al lado de su cama y observó el techo sobre ella, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir y a pesar de haber sido maravilloso y de que una sonrisa invadiese su rostro, ¿como se iban a comportar mañana? ¿Harían como si eso no hubiese pasado? ¿Y si no era así que debía hacer? Un millón de dudas y preguntas golpeaban su mente hasta que por fin fueron silenciadas cuando el sueño terminó de atraparla.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué os ha parecido? xD<br>**

**Quería pediros que me dijeseis lo que creeis que le pasa a Lea, cuales son vuestras teorias para saber si voy por el camino correcto, evidentemente no voy a confirmar nada, solo es para saber lo que pensais.**

**Me alegra el ver a nueva gente que está empezando a comentar, cada comentario es de agradecer.**

**Veo que os gusto lo de Naya y Dianna, cosa que me sorprende pero me alegro xD  
><strong>

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	11. Ausencia

_Capítulo 11: Ausencia_

Cuando Dianna se despertó la tormenta ya había desaparecido por el horizonte haciendo que el sol iluminase las calles aun mojadas de la noche anterior. Unas pocas nubes todavía se mantenían sobre Los Ángeles esperando que el viento las arrastrase a otro lugar junto con sus compañeras.

Abrió los ojos sin poder evitar que una sonrisa apareciese automáticamente en su rostro recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior y todavía no sabía como se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa, si lo hubiese pensado con detenimiento seguro que se moría de vergüenza, de echo, en esos momentos se estaba muriendo de vergüenza y eso que aun no tenía delante de ella a cierta morena que la acompañó la noche anterior.

Pasó la mañana pensando en ella mientras realizaba algunos recados para la casa y para ella misma hasta que llegó la hora de su encuentro diario con ella.

Caminó nerviosa por las calles, con las manos en los bolsillos jugando con un papelito que tenía en el interior de uno de ellos queriendo de esa manera mantener sus manos ocupadas. Su paso era lento, como si no supiese con seguridad si quería llegar o no o simplemente tuviese miedo de lo que iba a encontrarse, pero en cuanto llegó al lugar el leve miedo que tenía se transformó en pánico.

En el lugar donde siempre se colocaban para tocar a la misma hora todos los días, solo se encontraba Mark, tocando ya la guitarra mientras el mismo la acompañaba con su voz, que a pesar de cantar bien no tenía la misma potencia y calidad que Lea a la hora de transmitir en cada una de las canciones. Dianna miró a su alrededor intentando encontrarla por todos los sitios, pero no había rastro de ella por ningún sitio y eso si que era raro. En todo el tiempo que había acudido a ese sitio, ni un solo día pasó sin la presencia de la morena, nunca faltaba a su cita y que no estuviese allí hacia que el corazón de Dianna se encogiese y su estomago se cerrase de repente provocandole un malestar internó.

Se mordió el labio observando el chico y esperando a que terminase para poder acercarse a preguntarle si sabía algo de la chica, pero los nervios la estaban matando y no pudo mas, así que se acercó y el chico en cuanto la vio dejó de tocar.

-No se donde esta -dijo antes de que la rubia hablase- Y no responde al teléfono -le aclaró.

-¿Ha hecho alguna vez esto? -le preguntó con algo de esperanza en su voz pero el chico negó lentamente.

-Nunca había faltado -aseguró.

-Maldita sea -maldijo y se alejó del lugar pisando con fuerza el suelo a su paso.

¿Se había arrepentido de lo de ayer y por eso no había acudido? ¿Le había pasado algo? A lo mejor es que simplemente no quería verla, no quería enfrentarla y decirle que lo de ayer no fue nada, que era simple excitación o lo que fuese. La ira de Dianna iba en aumento a cada paso que daba. No iba a permitir que se ocultase, que la ignorase y mucho menos que la preocupase de esa manera seguramente por simple falta de valor.

Cogió el móvil con rapidez y la llamó para asegurarse y no solo es que no respondiese, es que estaba apagado. Lo siguió intentando cada poco mientras seguía caminando hacia su coche, porque eso simplemente no iba a quedar así Se había cansado de que jugase con ella y se lo iba a dejar bien claro, pero cada uno de los intentos fue inútil, así que en cuanto se subió al coche lanzó el teléfono al asiento a su lado y arrancó intentando tranquilizarse para conducir, pero le resultó tremendamente difícil mientras se dirigía a la casa de la morena y un montón de posibles explicaciones invadían su mente.

Aparcó el coche con brusquedad frente a la casa de Lea agradeciendo que tuviese buena memoria y una gran orientación, porque sino no hubiese conseguido llegar hasta aquel remoto lugar. Abrió la puerta del coche y salió dando un portazo para después caminar con los puños apretados hasta situarse frente a la puerta donde golpeó con fuerza para llamar la atención del interior.

Se quedó en silencio esperando a ver si oía algo del interior, pero aparte del murmulló del mar cercando no se apreciaba nada mas y a pesar de eso siguió insistiendo durante un par de minutos mientras su ira iba creciendo, hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió.

Entró en la casa como un huracán empujando la puerta en cuanto un resquicio de la misma se abrió.

-¿Dianna? -oyó que decía Lea con voz confundida y apagada a sus espaldas pero la rubia no se giró, si quería decirle todo lo que tenía que decir no podía mirarla o sus grandes ojos marrones la cohibirían.

-No vas a conseguir evitarme esta vez -afirmó mientras comenzaba a caminar por la pequeña estancia mirando al suelo- Después de lo de ayer, después de lo que hicimos no tienes ningún derecho a ignorarme, a no acudir a nuestra cita. ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! -exclamó hablando demasiado rápido- No puedes llegar un día, besarme y al día siguiente fingir que no fue nada, porque las dos sentimos lo mismo, lo se y mucho menos puedes hacer esto que estas haciendo...

-Di... -dijo suavemente intentando llamar su atención pero Dianna alzó su mano en su dirección indicándole que callase aun sin mirarla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? Explicámelo porque no lo entiendo, no te entiendo en absoluto, intento respetar tu decisión de no contarme sobre ti a pesar de que me duele que confíes en mi, pero esto, esto es demasiado. No puedo seguir así Si quieres algo conmigo dilo, si no será mejor que me aleje definitivamente porque es evidente que sino acabare demasiado mal y no quiero sufrir, no quiero que me hagas sufrir -dijo esto último en un susurro.

-Di... -volvió a intentarlo Lea.

-Aun no he terminado -le aclaró Dianna- Llegas a mi vida con tu hermosa sonrisa y con tu personalidad, algo extraña pero que me encanta y le das un giro de 180º y ya no se que hacer para dejar de pensar en ti todo el día, para no querer abrazarte, besarte o simplemente estar a tu lado cada segundo del día. Explicame como lo haces tu, porque para mi es imposible. ¡Explica... -se giró para verla y las palabras murieron en su boca al fijarse por primera vez en ella.

Lea le sonreía levemente, de manera tímida y cansada, sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos e inyectados en sangre, su rostro pálido y con un leve capa de sudor, seguramente frío mientras que unas grandes ojeras invadían su rostro. Estaba temblando ligeramente con una manta su hombros abrazándose con fuerza e intentando que el calor invadiese su rostro sin mucho éxito.

-Oh dios mio -exclamó Dianna tapándose la boca con la mano- ¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó acercándose a ella totalmente preocupada.

Lea se encogió suavemente de hombros bajo la manta y caminó en dirección a la cocina.

-Ayer mientras venía a casa me pillo la lluvia y creo que he cogido algún virus o algo -dijo hablando de manera nasal seguramente porque tenía la nariz tapada debido al resfriado o lo que tuviese.

-¿Estas bien? -dijo mientras la seguía- Bueno eso es una pregunta estúpida -se rascó la cabeza pensando- ¿Necesitas algo?

La morena negó con la cabeza mientras abría uno de los armarios y sacaba unas pastillas que se tomo rápidamente con una expresión de asco en su rostro, luego las volvió a dejar en su sitio y caminó hacia la habitación, pasando al lado de Dianna ignorándola

-Ahora que ya sabes porque no he ido hoy, puedes irte -le dijo sin mirarla.

Dianna frunció el ceño mientras veía como Lea se tumbaba en la cama y se tapaba con las mantas lo mas que podía escondiendo su rostro de la rubia.

-No me voy a ir -afirmó Dianna haciendo que Lea la mirase por encima de las mantas con expresión neutra.

-¿Y para que quieres quedarte con alguien que solo juega contigo? -dijo con la voz apagada pero con tono irónico

-Yo... lo siento... -dijo mordiéndose el labio acercándose levemente hasta quedar en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya escuche lo que tenías que decir, por favor vete -dijo con desgana.

-No me voy a ir -repitió con firmeza.

-¿Qué quieres Dianna? -dijo con el mismo tono- ¿Cuidarme para no sentirte mal contigo misma por pensar mal de mi?

-No... yo... -no sabía muy bien que decir.

-No necesito tu compasión o lo que sea -dijo enfadándose

-Me preocupo por ti... -dijo en apenas un susurro aunque la otra lo oyó perfectamente.

-Estaré bien, solo necesito descansar -afirmó volviendo a ocultar su rostro.

Dianna se quedó allí de pie, sin saber si irse o no. Se sentía mal por haberlo prejuzgado sin saber que era lo que había pasado en realidad y también estaba totalmente avergonzada por haber confesado algunas cosas que simplemente no debía confesar, por lo menos en esos momentos y de esa manera. Se mordió el labio mirando alternativamente a la pequeña chica en la cama y la puerta de entrada. Pero en cuanto la vio temblar bajo las mantas supo que debía quedarse, aunque la otra no se lo permitiese. Caminó lentamente hasta el borde la cama y en silencio, sin querer que la otra se diese cuenta de su presencia, se quitó los zapatos para después, con rapidez meterse bajo las mantas con Lea, pegándose a su espalda.

Lea dio un pequeño salto asustada por la cercanía de la otra pero Dianna no dejó que se diese la vuelta, en cambio la abrazó por la espalda con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Vete! -dijo pataleando intentando soltarse.

-Me voy a quedar contigo, quieras o no -le susurró al oído- Deja que te cuide por favor -le pidió a modo de suplica.

-¡No necesito que me cuides! -dijo aun intentando soltarse pero los brazos de la otra estaban firmemente agarrándola

-Lo se, pero aun así, quiero hacerlo -le dio un suave beso en la nuca notando el frío sudor en su cuerpo.

Lea se relajó suavemente al sentir los labios sobre su nuca y cerró los ojos lanzando un suave suspiro.

-No quiero que me veas así.. -susurró Lea.

-Ya te he visto y no me he asustado. ¿A que tienes miedo? -preguntó con suavidad.

-A demasiadas cosas... -murmuró dejándose abrazar para sentir el calor emanando del cuerpo de la otra.

Dianna se mordió el labio sin saber muy bien que decir así que simplemente la pegó mas a su cuerpo profundizando el abrazado y dándole a entender que no iba a dejarla sola.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos en los que lo único que se escuchaba eran los dientes de Lea chocando entre si por el frío que tenía y su constante tos que parecía que apenas la dejaba respirar. Después de esos minutos Dianna no aguantó mas, no podía estar allí simplemente sin hacer nada, así que se levantó de la cama haciendo que Lea la mirase confundida y algo asustada, la rubia se inclinó sobre ella posando sus labios sobre su frente con un suave beso y susurró:

-Ahora vengo -después de eso se separó adentrándose en el baño.

Cogió una pequeña toalla y la empapó de agua fría para después escurrirla para que no mojase y regresó a la habitación.

-Ponte boca arriba -le pidió con suavidad.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Lea aunque obedeció.

-Shh... -fue lo único que dijo para después colocar con cuidado la toalla sobre la frente de la otra- Tienes mucha fiebre, hay que bajártela de alguna manera -le explicó.

Lea simplemente asintió comenzando a temblar mas aun.

-¿Tienes un termómetro? -le preguntó Dianna y la otra se limitó a señalar su cajón de la mesilla.

La rubia lo abrió y enseguida lo encontró para después colocárselo a la morena y averiguar por fin cuanta fiebre tenía.

Mientras esperaban a que pasase un tiempo prudencial para mirarlo, Dianna se había quedado sentada junto a Lea, cogiendo su mano y acariciándosela mientras la otra estaba con los ojos cerrados, intentando soportar el frío que la invadía Pasado unos minutos, la rubia le retiró el termómetro y bajo la atenta y cansada mirada de Lea, lo miró y una expresión de terror se formó en su rostro.

-¡Tienes 40º de fiebre! -exclamó incorporándose rápidamente

-¿A donde vas? -preguntó confusa con un hilo de voz.

-Vamos a ir al hospital inmediatamente -afirmó.

-¡No! -gritó incorporándose y provocando que la toalla se cayese sobre su regazo- No voy a ir al hospital Dianna -sentenció mirándola con firmeza.

-¿Te das cuenta la fiebre que tienes? Si te sigue subiendo puedes entrar en coma -dijo intentando controlar las lágrimas que se le producían al pensarlo- Hay que hacer algo.

-Lo que sea menos ir al hospital -murmuró volviendo a tumbarse cansada.

-De acuerdo -dijo después de unos minutos de pensar con detenimiento.

Se volvió a acercar a ella y la destapó por completo para después colocar una de sus manos bajo sus piernas y la otra en la espalda, dispuesta a levantarla.

-¿Que haces? -preguntó asustada.

-Has dicho que nada de hospitales, vale, entonces solo queda una solución -afirmó levantándola y llevándola en brazos hasta el baño con algo de esfuerzo.

Lea se aferró a ella aun temblando y cerró los ojos de nuevo hasta que sintió como la volvieron a posar, esta vez sobre una superficie fría y resbaladiza, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró sentada en la bañera y miró confundida a Dianna mientras esta entraba y se sentaba detrás de ella, con las piernas a cada uno de sus lados.

-Lo siento -susurró la rubia para después abrir el agua fría al máximo

La morena al sentir el agua congelada tocando su piel comenzó a patalear e intentar salir de allí para regresar al calor de su cama, pero Dianna rápidamente la sujetó abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Dejame salir! -le pidió Lea forcejeando, pero sus fuerzas no eran muchas y no conseguía gran cosa.

Las dos estaban ya completamente empapadas de aquel agua fría y Lea temblaba cada vez mas mientras que sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo hasta que se tranquilizo y un leve sollozo salió de sus labios. Comenzó a llorar y a llorar mientras que Dianna la abrazaba aun mas, intentando tranquilizarla. Pasaron los minutos y la rubia comenzó a temblar también, haciendo que Lea la mirase por encima del hombro con los ojos aun mas rojos.

-Vas a enfermar... -susurró preocupada.

-No importa -dijo con los dientes apretados intentando aguantar el frío

Cuando sus cuerpos poco a poco fueron acostumbrándose al frío, Dianna por fin soltó a la morena, se incorporó y con su ayuda la sacó de la bañera envolviéndola en una toalla intentando secarla.

-Vas a tener que desnudarte o no habrá servido de nada -murmuró Dianna algo avergonzada.

-Y tu vas a tener que hacer lo mismo si no quieres enfermar -dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Ambas asintieron y Lea comenzó a desnudarse de manera torpe ya que sus manos aun temblaban y no era capaz de desabrocharse los botones del pijama, maldijo por lo bajo hasta que sintió como Dianna retiraba sus manos con suavidad y comenzaba a desnudarla ella, con cuidado y dulzura. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda se miraron a los ojos por un segundo intensamente antes de que la rubia se desnudase con rapidez y abrazase su cuerpo buscando algo de calor.

Lea se mordió el labio mirando a su alrededor y buscando otra toalla para dársela a la otra, pero se dio cuenta que el resto estaban para lavar, así que abrió sus brazos con suavidad y miró a la otra algo avergonzada.

-Ven... -susurró.

Dianna la miró algo confusa hasta que entendió que quería hacer y entonces rápidamente se pegó a su cuerpo y Lea la arropó con la toalla, tapándolas a ambas. Se secaron mutuamente sin separarse y caminaron hasta la habitación de nuevo, metiéndose bajo las sabanas con rapidez, aun desnudas. Pegaron sus cuerpos de nuevo, Dianna abrazándola por la espalda otra vez y pudo notar como la temperatura de Lea por fin había disminuido.

Para asegurarse volvió a colocarle el termómetro, sin separarse de ella y cuando confirmó que había bajado 39,5º respiró tranquila mientras que Lea poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, agotada por todo.

Dianna por su parte se mantuvo abrazada a ella, dándole calor y vigilando su sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayer no pude subir capítulo porque tuve un problema con el ordenador, así que lo siento mucho.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios con las teorias y de mas, me han servido de mucho para encaminar la historia hasta donde quiero.**

**Si tenéis alguna mas, decirlo!**

**Y si tenéis alguna pregunta, duda, sugerencia o simplemente queréis hablar, tenéis mi twitter para hacerlo que siempre lo pongo en cada capítulo y si no tenéis Twitter por mensaje privado por aquí también sirve =)**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	12. Golpes con la realidad

_Capítulo 12: Golpes con la realidad_

Dianna la abrazó durante las siguientes dos horas observándola mientras dormía y murmuraba en sueños. Cada poco comprobaba su temperatura que parecía haber remitido ya casi completamente. No podía evitar dejar de mirar su expresión tranquila, cada uno de sus rasgos, sus largas pestañas, sus apetecibles labios pero sobretodo, no podía evitar sentir su cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo. Era algo que había deseado por mucho tiempo y a pesar de no ser la situación que esperaba, le gustaba lo que había ocurrido. Le gustaba ser capaz de cuidarla, verla indefensa y ella ser su apoyo por una vez, que sus barreras disminuyesen durante un breve tiempo y poder llegar a estar mas cerca de ella, física y sentimentalmente.

Pasado ese tiempo Lea comenzó a removerse inquieta en la cama haciendo que Dianna aflojase su abrazo para que no asustarla y después de unos minutos mas, la morena por fin abrió los ojos y con una expresión confundida miró a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de la rubia y su expresión cambió a una de terror absoluto.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? -gritó alarmada tapando su cuerpo desnudo ya que se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba así, al igual que la otra.

Dianna la miró totalmente confundida tapando también su cuerpo realmente incomoda. ¿No se acordaba de nada? ¿Sería por la fiebre?

-Tranquila -dijo intentando sonar calmada para calmar a la otra- ¿No te acuerdas de nada? -preguntó y al segundo siguiente se arrepintió ante la expresión de la otra, totalmente sorprendida se miró su cuerpo desnudo bajo la sabana y se puso totalmente roja- ¡NO! No ha pasado nada -dijo rápidamente- Vine y estabas enferma, no te bajaba la fiebre y no querías ir al hospital así que te metí en la bañera con agua fría y me tuve que meter contigo porque intentabas salir y después para no enfermar nos quitamos la ropa y me he quedado para ver como estabas -explicó lo mas rápido que pudo viendo como el rostro de la otra se relajaba levemente.

-Me acuerdo... -dijo en un susurro- o eso creo, pensé que era un sueño -explicó con la mirada perdida recordando.

-Lo siento si te he incomodado -dijo levantándose de la cama con la sabana envolviendo su cuerpo- Si no te importa, cogeré algo de tu ropa dado que la mía está mojada y me iré, ya que estas mejor -dijo evitando mirarla.

-¿Te tienes que ir? -dijo con tono de voz triste.

-No... -dijo en un susurro después de observarla detenidamente- No te quiero incomodar mas por eso pensé que...

-Quedate -la interrumpió Lea a modo de suplica.

-De acuerdo... -murmuró con una suave sonrisa- Pero aun así creo que es conveniente que me vista -dijo señalando la sabana envuelta en su cuerpo.

Las dos comenzaron a reír para después, Lea incorporarse de la cama, sin tapar su cuerpo desnudo y encaminarse hacia el armario para recoger algo de ropa para la otra, mientras que Dianna la observaba con la boca abierta y un suave rubor comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en su rostro.

Cogió algo de ropa interior y una simple camiseta y pantalón y se lo dio a la rubia que evitaba mirarla a toda costa cosa que le estaba resultando tremendamente difícil Agarró rápidamente la ropa y en ese momento se quedo observando la ropa interior en sus manos con un gesto confundido.

-Es tuya -le aclaró Lea- Es la que dejaste aquí el otro día, la he lavado y estaba buscando el momento oportuno para devolvértela

-Gracias -susurró con una tímida sonrisa para después meterse en el baño para vestirse adecuadamente.

Mientras se vestía observó a su alrededor el desastre que habían provocado al bañarse, como sus ropas estaban mojadas y esparcidas por toda la habitación con pequeños charcos de agua a su alrededor. Se mordió el labio y cuando estuvo vestida se dispuso a recoger todo aquello.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó con suavidad Lea al otro lado de la puerta al ver que tardaba demasiado.

-Si, estoy recogiendo el estropicio de cuando te metí en la bañera -le explicó y rápidamente oyó como la puerta se abría

-No no no no -dijo rápidamente Lea acercándose a ella y arrebatandole la ropa mojada de las manos- Yo me encargare de esto, ya has hecho bastante -Gracias a dios la morena se había vestido al igual que ella y ya no estaba completamente desnuda, porque si siguiese así durante mucho tiempo, temía cometer alguna locura, bueno, alguna mas.

-No me importa, en serio -dijo intentando recuperar la ropa.

-Me niego -dijo rotundamente tirando intentando que la soltase.

-¡Lea! -le recriminó tirando mas fuerte mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Dianna! -respondió en el mismo tono sin soltar la ropa.

Comenzaron a forcejear cada vez tirando mas fuerta hasta que de improvisto Dianna pisó uno de los charcos y resbaló aparatosamente hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza con la puerta entreabierta para después volver a golpearla al llegar al suelo.

-¡Dianna! -volvió a gritar Lea esta vez claramente preocupada, se arrodilló a sus pies- ¿Estas bien?

-Au... -dijo en un suspiró con los ojos cerrados e intentando soportar el reciente dolor en toda su cabeza.

-Oh dios mio, oh dios mio -comenzó a decir una y otra vez con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-Estoy bien... -murmuró intentando levantarse pero de repente todo le daba vueltas.

-¡No te muevas! -dijo alarmada.

-No es nada, tranquila -respiró profundamente y volvió a intentar levantarse, esta vez teniendo éxito mientras la otra se mantenía a su lado asegurándose que no se desmayase o se volviese a caer- Lo ves -dijo con sonriendole levemente.

-Dejame verla -le pidió Lea poniéndose de puntillas intentando escrutar su cabeza.

Dianna inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante para que tuviese mejor acceso y Lea comenzó a inspeccionarsela pero no tardó mucho en lanzar un pequeño grito para después taparse la boca. La rubia la miró confundida pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada porque la otra ya le había cogido de la mano y arrastrarla hasta el salón, donde la sentó en el sillón mientras decía algo así como que se estuviese quieta. A los pocos segundos Lea apareció con unas gasas y algo de alcohol provocando que Dianna la mirase con expresión de terror.

-Oh no no -dijo echándose hacia atrás en el sofá intentando huir de la morena que se había sentado a su lado.

-Estas sangrando, tengo que curarte -dijo rápidamente sin mirarla.

-Ya dejara de sangrar -murmuró mordiéndose el labio.

Lea le lanzó una mirada airada que hizo encogerse mas a Dianna en su asiento, pero después, sumisamente se dejó curar, aunque sin dejar de quejarse.

-Eres una quejica -dijo Lea divertida al terminar.

-Es que duele -puso cara de cachorrito abandonado mirando a la otra, que no pudo evitar morderse el labio mientras la observaba.

-Era necesario... -murmuró aunque no le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía

-Pero aun así duele... -Dianna miró al suelo de manera triste pero no habían pasado unos segundos cuando Lea sujetó su barbilla con suavidad haciendo que la mirase a los ojos y dándose cuenta la otra, de la proximidad de sus rostros.

-Eres totalmente adorable... -susurró mirándola a los ojos mientras se acercaba aun mas.

Dianna se mordió el labio poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa ante el acercamiento de la otra con claras intenciones de besarla. Pero de repente en la cabeza de la rubia se agolparon demasiados pensamientos, demasiados miedos y dudas y supo en ese instante que no debía dejarse besar, no debía regresar a lo mismo de la otra vez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y giró su cabeza echándose hacia atrás dejando a una confundida Lea mirándola

-No puedo... -susurró con dolor en su voz.

-Lo siento... no pretendía -se disculpó Lea rápidamente

-No podemos seguir haciendo esto -dijo después de abrir los ojos y mirar a la otra- No puedo seguir haciendo esto -aclaró.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes -desvió la mirada claramente dolida.

-No, no lo entiendes -dijo después de un largo suspiro- Necesitamos hablar, aclarar esto y dejar de guiarnos por impulsos -dijo a modo de suplica.

-De acuerdo -dijo suspirando la otra para después mirarla- Supongo que tengo que ser la primera en hablar, porque tu prácticamente me lo dijiste todo ayer -Dianna se mordió el labio nerviosa- Ya te dije que no quiero relaciones, amoríos o cualquier cosa por el estilo y no diré que contigo es diferente porque sigo manteniendolo, pero no puedo mentirte, me encantas. Me encanta todo de ti y no puedo evitar que estés en mi cabeza todo el tiempo pero si pasase algo mas entre nosotras, por ejemplo el sexo, seguiría siendo solo eso, a pesar de lo que me haces sentir y no quiero hacerte sufrir, pero hay ocasiones en las que simplemente no puedo contenerme -le explicó de la mejor manera posible.

Dianna se mantuvo callada durante unos minutos mirando a la otra y pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Crees que sería mejor que nos alejásemos? -preguntó cuando se armó de valor con la voz temblorosa.

-Si -susurró Lea desviando la mirada- Creo que sería lo mejor.

Dianna cerró los ojos intentando contener las lagrimas y el dolor que acababa de atravesar su corazón, asintió lentamente y se levantó del sillón.

-Será mejor que me vaya entonces -murmuró mientras Lea la observaba con una profunda expresión de dolor en su rostro aunque Dianna seguía sin mirarla a la cara.

Recogió sus cosas y caminó hasta la puerta, abrigándose antes de salir mientras la otra la seguía sin decir nada, solo mirándola

-De verdad espero que algún día, elimines tus corazas y dejes que alguien llegué a tu corazón o por lo menos permitas que alguien esté en tu vida. Te mereces ser feliz, aunque tu no lo creas -murmuró dándole la espalda mientras abría la puerta para después salir por fin de aquella casa sin darle tiempo a la otra a decir nada.

Caminó lentamente hasta su coche y cuando estaba a mitad de camino se detuvo de repente al escuchar golpes y gritos de ira en el interior de la casa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando el ruido se detuvo continuó su camino, entró en el coche y se alejó de allí lo mas rápido posible mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos haciendo que le dificultara ver.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos y ya casi no veía ni se podía contener mas, detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera y estalló en llanto comenzando a golpear el volante con furia.

La había perdido definitivamente. No la quería en su vida, no la quería a su lado. Golpeó mas fuerte el volante. ¿Porque había sido tan estúpida? ¿Porque no podría haberse contenido y seguir como si no hubiese pasado nada, aguantándose pero por lo menos la tendría a su lado.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y ella no podía regresar y pedirle que la dejara permanecer en su vida, habían tomado una decisión y tenía que respetarla fuese como fuese y por mucho que le doliese.

Cogió el teléfono de su bolso y rápidamente mandó un mensaje.

"_**Te necesito"**_

Lanzó el móvil de regreso al bolso, sabía que no iba a recibir respuesta, no hacía falta, como tampoco hacía falta explicar donde se encontrarían y porque la necesitaba. Respiró profundamente y limpiándose el rostro y condujo hasta su casa. Cuando llegó caminó con lentitud hasta su apartamento pero no fue necesario ni abrir la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba allí

-He traído whisky -dijo la otra persona. Dianna asintió lentamente y entraron ambos al apartamento.

* * *

><p><strong>Es un poco corto lo se, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo y desgraciadamente ya se me han terminado los que tenía adelantados así que a lo mejor ahora tardo un poco mas en subirlos, aunque espero que no, quiero terminar está historia esta semana a ser posible.<strong>

**¿Y quien será la misteriosa persona con la que se ha encontrado Dianna? ¿Aguantara manteniéndose alejada de Lea? ¿Qué pasara ahora? Chan chan chan! xD**

**Creo que no hay ninguna duda o pregunta en los comentarios, si es asi no la he visto asi que repetirla por favor, a excepción claro está la de querer saber lo que va a pasar a continuación.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	13. Cosas de borracho

_Capítulo 13: Cosas de borracho_

Dianna se dirigió al sofá sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor mientras dejaba el abrigo y el bolso tirado en el suelo a su paso. Chris en cambio la siguió en silencio, observándola con detenimiento y evaluando el estado en el que estaba su amiga.

-Dame esa botella -dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en el sofá después de haber cogido dos vasos de camino al salón

Chris se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado para después darle la botella y automáticamente la otra llenó los dos vasos cogiendo el suyo y bebiéndolo entero de un solo trago.

-¡Guau! -exclamó el chico sorprendido mirando a su amiga- Tranquila -pero Dianna le ignoro y volvió a llenar su vaso bebiendo esta vez hasta la mitad para después suspirar pesadamente y dejarse caer en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación mientras que la rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y Chris la observaba sin saber muy bien que decir o cuanto era lo que sabia, porque de lo que estaba seguro era que todo aquello era debido a cierta morena.

-Me ha dicho que es mejor que nos mantengamos alejadas -dijo en apenas un susurro mirando a algún punto de la pared frente a ella.

-Sinceramente, creo que es lo mejor Di -murmuró bebiendo levemente de su vaso.

Dianna rápidamente giró su cabeza para mirarlo con una expresión airada en su rostro asustando a su amigo, pero a los pocos segundos su expresión se relajo y pasó a ser una extraña mueca de tristeza.

-¿Porque es todo tan difícil? -dijo frustrada tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-No lo se -le acarició la espalda con suavidad intentando mostrar su apoyo- Pero si te ha dicho eso, tendrá sus motivos.

-¡Unos motivos que nadie me quiere explicar! -dijo alterándose de nuevo y mirándolo dolida.

-También tendrá sus motivos para eso -dijo algo incomodo evitando la mirada de su amiga.

-Pero es que si me lo dijera sabría a que atenerme. ¿Qué le paso? ¿La busca la mafia? ¿La policía? ¿Mató a alguien? ¿Escapa de alguien? ¿O de algo? ¿Perdió a un ser querido? -hablaba demasiado rápido sin ni siquiera esperar a que Chris le respondiese porque en realidad no quería saber la respuesta, no por él al menos.

Chris suspiró sintiéndose tremendamente culpable por no contarle toda la verdad a Dianna, pero sabía que eso no le correspondía a él y que ella no quería enterarse así, aunque a lo mejor, era mejor que no se enterase y se olvidase de ella definitivamente.

-Olvidate de ella Dianna -dijo sintiendo como la expresión de la otra se volvía mas triste- En un par de semanas empezaras con la nueva película y no vas a estar en Los Ángeles por un tiempo, aprovechalo para pensar en ti y disfrutar, no te dejes atrapar por ella.

-Pero es tan difícil.. -murmuró de nuevo perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Lo se, por eso te vendrá bien cambiar de aires -pero Dianna ya prácticamente no le escuchaba mientras terminaba su vaso y volvía a rellenarlo inmediatamente.

-La quiero... -confesó después de beberse otro vaso mas mientras que algunas lágrimas se escapaba por sus mejillas- No se como lo hizo, como me cautivo, pero no puedo vivir sin ella -divagaba mirando el vaso en sus manos.

-Si puedes... -intentó animarla el chico- será duro pero podrás

-¡Pero es que no quiero! -gritó frustrada

-Yo no se muy bien que decirte... -murmuró mordiéndose el labio.

-No te preocupes -dijo después de un largo suspiro- Con que me hayas traído el whisky me sirve -murmuró volviendo a beber.

Chris la observó claramente preocupado, no sabía que hacer para animarla, para que no sufriese o simplemente para que dejase de beber. Pensándolo detenidamente a lo mejor no había sido buena idea traer la botella. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y sin que Dianna se percatase, envió un mensaje rápidamente

"_Necesito que vengas a casa de Dianna, es urgente"_

A los pocos segundos recibió una respuesta.

"_Ahora mismo voy"_

Cuando alzó la vista del teléfono se dio cuenta que Dianna la estaba mirando con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos que no conseguían ocultar sus lágrimas.

-¿Es Lea? -preguntó esperanzada.

-Es Naya... -murmuró viendo como el semblante de su amiga volvía a tornarse desesperado y triste- Viene para aquí -le explicó.

-¡No quiero que venga! Quiero ver a Lea, ¡llamala! -le exigió para después terminarse su vaso y ya no se molesto en rellenarlo, en cambio cogió la botella bajo su brazo sin intención de soltarla.

-No puedo hacer eso Di... -dijo intentando sonar calmado y convincente.

-Si no la llamas iré a verla -se incorporó del sofá con grandes dificultades y cuando estuvo totalmente de pie, de repente, todo comenzó a darle vueltas- Uaaaaaau ¿hay un terremoto? -comentó aferrándose al reposa brazos del sofá para no caerse.

-Siéntate anda -le pidió Chris después de girar los ojos ante el comentario de su amiga.

-¡No quiero! Ya haya un terremoto, tsunami o el fin del mundo, pienso ir a verla, tengo que hablar con ella -dijo con tono de berrinche intentando caminar hacia la puerta mientras bebía de la botella e intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

-Dianna -dijo con tono de reproche acercándose rápidamente a ella y cogiéndola del brazo para no se cayese- Definitivamente no eres buena tolerando el alcohol -murmuró para si mismo.

-¡Dejame! -gritó zafándose del agarre de su amigo y provocando que se cayera al suelo de culo y cuando se dio cuenta comenzó a reírse de manera exagerada.

-Dios mio... -murmuró agachándose para mirarla- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó.

Dianna no respondió, en cambio continuó riéndose pero la risa poco a poco se fue tornando en llanto y en apenas unos minutos comenzó a llorar descontroladamente aun aferrándose a la botella.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y Chris, asegurándose de que Dianna no podía moverse del sitio, se levantó rápidamente y fue a abrir la puerta, nada mas que lo hizo, Naya entró en el apartamento estrepitosamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó preocupada mirando para todos los lados hasta que vio a Chris del que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-Lea le ha dicho que es mejor mantenerse alejadas y bueno... no lo ha tomado muy bien -le explicó de manera rápida mientras se encaminaba de regreso junto a su amiga seguido de Naya.

Cuando llegaron junto a Dianna esta se encontraba aun llorando mientras intentaba recoger las ultimas gotas de alcohol que quedaban en la botella.

-Chris -murmuró sin mirarlo- ¿Te has bebido tu la botella? Ya no queda nada -dijo inclinándola todo la posible sobre su rostro y sacando la lengua para que cayese alguna gota en ella.

Naya la miró con la boca abierta y luego se giró a mirar a su amigo, que se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Le has dejado que se beba la botella entera? -le recrimino- ¿Como se te ocurre traerle alcohol? -dijo alterándose

-Pensé que le ayudaría.. -murmuró- No creí que se pusiese así

-Por dios Chris, la chica a la que quiere la acaba de mandar a la mierda, yo si fuese ella me bebería hasta el agua de los floreros.

-Nay Nay... -dijo Dianna llamando la atención de los otros dos mientras intentaba levantarse de nuevo- ¿Me llevas a casa de Lea? -le preguntó a modo de suplica aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No creo que sea conveniente cariño -dijo mientras intentaba ayudarla a levantarse con la ayuda de Chris- Vamos al sofá y me cuentas lo que ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo?

Dianna asintió dejándose llevar al salón de nuevo, pero antes de volver a sentarse se paró de repente y agarró el rostro de Naya mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡¿Como se te ocurre venir en medio de un terremoto? -exclamó ante una Naya que la miraba entre asustada y confusa- ¡Te podría haber pasado algo!

-¿Que? -preguntó mirando de reojo a Chris ya que Dianna no le permitía mover la cara.

-Todo le daba vueltas y pensó que era un terremoto -le susurró el chico y Naya no pudo evitar comenzar a reír ante una confusa mirada de la rubia.

-¿Te ríes de mi? -dijo en apenas un hilo de voz mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo.

-No no no -dijo rápidamente con expresión de terror- Vamos a sentarnos anda -dijo queriendo cambiar de tema y Dianna asintió lentamente desapareciendo las lágrimas de repente y una sonrisa estúpida apareció en su rostro.

Los tres se sentaron en el sofá dejando a la rubia en medio para vigilarla mientras los otros dos se miraban sin saber muy bien que decir momento que aprovecho Dianna para coger con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz en esos momentos y coger el vaso que había dejado Chris sobre la mesa a medio beber y llevárselo a la boca.

-¡Eh eh! -rápidamente Naya se lo arrebató justo en el último momento- Creo que ya esta bien de beber.

-¡Pero yo quiero! -pataleó intentando recuperar el vaso, pero Naya fue mas rápida y se lo bebió ella dejando a Dianna con una expresión total de tristeza.

-Tu ya has bebido bastante, este era para mi -dijo mientras dejaba el vaso vacío de nuevo sobre la mesa- Cuéntame que pasó -le pidió.

-Lea no me quiere -murmuró mirando al suelo y jugando con sus manos en su regazo- no me quiere tener cerca... y yo la quiero y... -se mordió el labio con fuerza intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Ya pasó... -dijo Naya abrazándola haciendo que Dianna escondiese el rostro en su pecho- Ella se lo pierde -susurró en su oído acariciando su cabeza.

-Pero yo la quiere... -dijo con la voz cada vez mas apagada y al minuto siguiente estaba totalmente dormida en los brazos de Naya.

Naya frunció el ceño al darse cuenta y miró a Chris en busca de ayuda, ya que apenas se podía mover si no quería que su amiga se estrellase contra el suelo. Entre los dos, como pudieron y con grandes dificultades consiguieron llevarla hasta su habitación y cuando ya estuvo echada en la cama, el chico decidió salir para darles intimidad y que Naya le pusiera algo mas cómodo para dormir.

Mientras que las otras dos estaban dentro y Chris no dejaba de oír maldecir a Naya ya que debía de tener alguna dificultad para desvestirla, el chico comenzó a recoger los vasos y la botella que se había quedado tirando a mitad de camino del salón y la puerta de salida. Después recogió la chaqueta y el bolso que habían quedado tirados por ahí y al hacerlo el móvil de la rubia se cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Lo miró frunciendo el ceño y después dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del dormitorio que seguía cerrada y después de mucho pensarlo lo recogió viendo que había un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada. Volvió a cerciorarse de que estaba solo y lo abrió.

"_Te quiero pero no quiero hacerte sufrir, lo siento"_

Era un mensaje de Lea y Chris sin pararse a pensarlo mucho, lo borró inmediatamente y en ese mismo momento la puerta se abrió y salió Naya, cerrándola de nuevo tras de ella lanzando un largo suspiro. Chris guardó con rapidez el móvil de nuevo en el bolso y lo terminó de recogerlo todo.

Naya caminó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer en él claramente cansada. Pocos minutos mas tarde Chris la acompañó y los dos se quedaron en silencio, meditando que iban a hacer con Dianna después de aquello.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? -preguntó Chris ya que no llegaba a ninguna conclusión.

-No lo se -murmuró Naya pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Lea no le conviene -dijo Chris haciendo que la otra le prestase toda la atención posible con una mirada confundida.

-Tu sabes cosas -afirmó girándose para mirarlo mejor y él simplemente asintió, ella se mordió el labio pensativa- ¿Sufrirá mucho? -preguntó.

-Demasiado... -susurró el chico desviando la mirada haciendo que Naya asintiese lentamente.

-Entonces tenemos que hacer que la olvide -sentenció la chica y los dos lanzaron un largo suspiro, porque sabían que iba a ser extremadamente difícil.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo a alguno de los comentarios que he recibido. No es que me sorprenda tanto que hayais cogido especial cariño a Lea, claramente esa era mi intención desde el principio, solo me sorprende que os guste tanto tanto a pesar de no saber nada de ella.<strong>

**Me han amenazado con huelga de hambre o manifestación si no alargo mas esta historia, que malvadas. Debo decir que desgraciadamente a pesar de poder alargarla mas, no lo voy a hacer porque tiendo a irme por las ramas a crear situaciones y demas en las que luego no se como salir y ahora mismo tengo muy claro como quiero que vaya la historia, asi que seguire con mi idea. Lo siento.**

**littlerobin55**** En el último capítulo de esta historia dejare un comentario dirigido a ti, leelo.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, la verdad es que ver que os ha atrapado la historia tanto como a mi me da mas inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Asi que de nuevo muchas gracias.**

**Mañana vuelvo a salir de viaje, pero tendre internet, pero aun asi si me tardo un poco, sera por eso.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	14. Sorpresas

_Capítulo 14: Sorpresas_

Los días fueron pasando y la situación de Dianna no había mejorado absolutamente nada. En esos momentos se encontraba metida en su cama, tapada completamente con las mantas y con la habitación absolutamente a oscuras a pesar de haber pasado ya el medio día. Apenas se había movido de allí en todos esos días a excepción de cuando Naya o Chris aparecían por allí y la obligaban a salir de la cama, ducharse y salir por lo menos a dar un paseo, y aunque no le apetecía en absoluto no tenía las energías ni el animo necesario para replicar, así que simplemente obedecía pero en cuanto regresaba a la seguridad de su casa y se quedaba sola, volvía a su reciente rutina.

Esa rutina consistía exclusivamente en esconderse del mundo lo mas que pudiese mientras recordaba cada uno de los momentos vividos con la morena sin poder dejar de llorar y lamentarse. Pero eso iba a tener que cambiar al día siguiente ya que era el día en el que Naya y ella viajarían a Arizona para grabar la película. Había sido el destino elegido por el director y a pesar de tener que salir de su casa, cosa que en esos momentos no le apetecía, era consciente de que le vendría bien el cambio y mantener su mente ocupada durante el mes y medio que tardarían en rodarla, si todo iba según el plan.

Suspiró y giró sobre si misma en la cama, abrazándose a las mantas sobre ella mientras miraba la oscuridad a su alrededor. Sabía que debería levantarse a preparar la maleta para el día siguiente pero no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo, así que se quedó allí mirando a la nada esperando, sin muchas esperanzas, a que todo el dolor que sentía desapareciese.

Pero su relativa tranquilidad no duro mucho, porque el sonido del timbre hizo que alzase la cabeza y mirase confundida la puerta cerrada de su habitación ya que no esperaba a nadie durante todo el día porque Naya estaba ocupada ultimando los detalles del viaje y Chris hacía unos días que había tenido que regresar a Nueva York. así que totalmente intrigada y confundida se levantó de la cama, se puso las zapatillas y caminó hasta la puerta de entrada sin que le importarse el aspecto tan horrible que debía de tener.

Abrió la puerta justo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia y en ese mismo momento pensó que estaba soñando, que aquello no podía ser real. Frente a ella se encontraba Lea, mirándola mientras se mordía el labio claramente nerviosa y con expresión triste y de culpabilidad al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Dianna aunque ella misma tenía unas ojeras claramente marcadas en su rostro y estaba mas pálida que de costumbre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó automáticamente la rubia con tono sorprendido.

-Te he traído esto -murmuró enseñándole el interior de la bolsa que tenía en sus manos que contenía ropa- Te la dejaste en mi casa la otra vez y bueno... -se mordió de nuevo el labio agachando la mirada- se que te vas mañana y quería dártela antes.

-¿Como sabes eso? -preguntó confundida.

-Tengo mis contactos -dijo de manera escueta haciendo que la otra frunciese el ceño- ¿Puedo pasar? -le pidió tímidamente.

Dianna se quedó observándola durante unos segundos meditando que hacer antes de apartarse de en medio de la puerta e indicarle con un gesto de su mano que pasase.

-Gracias -murmuró Lea caminando hacia el interior mientras que la rubia cerraba la puerta y la seguía hasta llegar al salón.

-Esperame aquí un momento y ponte cómoda -le pidió Dianna- Ahora vengo.

La morena simplemente asintió mientras se sentaba en el sofá y la rubia se perdía en el interior de su habitación con prisas. Nada mas que cerró la puerta se dirigió rápidamente hacia la ventana, subiendo las persianas y abriendo las ventanas para ventilar el lugar para después correr hacia el baño. Se miró en el espejo y maldijo por lo bajo al ver su aspecto desaliñado y ojeroso de tanto llorar, así que se lavó la cara y se peino con rapidez para a continuación ponerse algo de ropa mas decente que no fuera su horrible pijama. Eligió un pantalón corto de chándal y una simple camiseta, se volvió a mirar en el espejo asegurándose que su aspecto no era tan lamentable y después de coger aire con fuerza, regresó al salón.

Cuando entró se encontró a Lea donde la había dejado alzando su mirada al oírla regresar y mirándola sonriendo suavemente pero Dianna no fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa sin saber muy bien porque, quizás es que aun estaba demasiado dolida o es que simplemente no quería crearse falsas esperanzas.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? -preguntó cortesmente.

-No, gracias -respondió de manera amable esperando a que la otra se sentase a su lado.

Dianna asintió con la cabeza lentamente y caminó hasta donde se encontraba la otra sentándose en el sillón individual y dejando a Lea con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

-Supongo que me lo merezco -murmuró mirando al suelo pero la rubia fingió que no lo había oído.

-¿A que has venido? -preguntó de manera algo brusca haciendo que la otra la mirase aun mas dolida.

-A traerte esto, ya te lo dije -le tendió la bolsa y Dianna la cogió colocándola a su lado.

-Podrías haberla dejado donde el conserje, no hacía falta que subieras -espetó mientras todo el dolor de esos días se acumulaba en su interior.

-Yo... -comenzó a decir Lea sin mirar a la otra y sin saber como expresarse- quería verte antes de que te fueras -confesó después de unos segundos de silencio.

Dianna cogió aire intentando tranquilizarse pero no pudo aguantar durante mucho tiempo antes de que todo explotó en su interior.

-¿Solo piensas en ti misma siempre? -espetó con amargura- Yo quiero que te alejes, yo quiero verte, yo no soporto pasar un día sin ti, yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero... ¿Y qué pasa con lo que yo quiero?

-No es así.. -intentó explicarse Lea pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por la otra, que se levantó alterándose aun mas.

-¡Si que es así! Lea por dios, solo haces lo que tu quieres sin importar lo que yo pueda sentir o no. ¿Y si yo no quería verte? ¿Y si yo no quería alejarme? No tengo opción para decidir contigo.

-¡Eso no es así! -exclamó incorporándose ella también enfrentándola- Tú fuiste la que decidiste venir a verme todos y cada uno de los día al parque, tu decidiste venir conmigo aquel día con la moto, decidiste ir a ver como me encontraba cuando no aparecí en el parque. Tenías la opción de elegir, simplemente no lo hiciste -dijo alterándose

-No me hagas reír. Sabes perfectamente lo que yo quiero y que tu te niegas rotundamente a ello, ¿que quieres que haga entonces? ¿Que te fuerce?

-Eso es diferente... -murmuró desviando la mirada.

-¡Claro es diferente porque la señorita tiene un montón de secretos que no quiere compartir con nadie y que encima se esconde de todo y de todos!

-¡Tú no sabes nada! -gritó dando un paso hacia adelante en dirección a Dianna.

-¡Pues explicámelo entonces! -la rubia no se dejó intimidar y ella también dio un paso hacia adelante.

-¡No puedo! ¿Porque no puedes entenderlo? ¿Porque sigues insistiendo? ¿Qué mas da mi pasado? -dijo con amargura.

-¡Insisto porque tu pasado está influyendo en lo que pasa entre nosotras! ¡Porque lo único que haces es alejarte y no se porque!

-¿Y quien te dice a ti que es por eso que me alejo? A lo mejor es simplemente que no quiero tener nada contigo porque no siento lo mismo que tú. ¿No lo habías pensado? -dijo con odio en su voz.

Dianna se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras y sus mayores miedos se hicieron presente en ella. Claro que había pensado en eso, cada segundo que pasó en su cama llorando pensó en eso, en que todo habían sido imaginaciones suyas, en que Lea no la quería y no sentía lo mismo por ella, pero no podía creerlo, no terminaba de creerlo y todo debido al beso que se habían dado en la playa, ese no era un beso normal y ella lo sabía.

Así que sin saber muy bien de donde consiguió el valor necesario, dio otro pasó en dirección a la morena con una expresión de total determinación en su rostro mientras la otra la miraba algo confundida.

-Dime, mirándome a los ojos que no sientes algo por mi -dijo con determinación pegando prácticamente su cuerpo al de la otra.

Lea abrió la boca para responder pero la cercanía de la rubia la puso nerviosa y no supo que decir.

-Dime que no sientes nada por tener mi cuerpo pegado al tuyo -cogió su cintura y la pegó completamente a su cuerpo.

La morena lanzó un suspiro al sentir sus cuerpos pegados y se mordió el labio desviando totalmente la mirada.

-Dime que no te mueres por que te bese -susurró cogiendo su barbilla con suavidad y haciendo que la mirase de nuevo juntando sus rostros hasta que solo los separaban apenas unos centímetros

Lea la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y después desvió la mirada de nuevo, esta vez hasta los apetitosos labios de la otra haciendo que Dianna sonriese con suficiencia.

-Lo ves -dijo orgullosa la rubia separándose completamente de Lea ya que había conseguido lo que deseaba, confirmar lo que tanto le reconcomía.

Pero no pudo separarse mucho cuando Lea la cogió por la cintura pegándola de nuevo a su cuerpo y besándola de manera algo brusca y pasional ante la sorpresa de Dianna que no tardó en corresponderle de la misma manera.

Se besaron con necesidad por haber estado tantos días separadas, pero también estaba el dolor que sentían las dos por todo aquello, aun así no se detuvieron y continuaron besándose, jugando con sus lenguas mientras las manos de Dianna se alojaban en el cuello de la otra acariciándolo y arañándolo con suavidad mientras Lea acariciaba su cintura pasando las manos por su espalda y su cadera sin poder detenerse.

Un intenso calor comenzó a inundar sus cuerpos y cuando por fin se separaron levemente para recuperar el aliento y se miraron a los ojos, supieron en ese mismo instante que ya no había vuelta atrás. Reanudaron de nuevo el beso con desesperación y no tardaron en acabar en el sofá, Lea sobre Dianna mientras que la ropa comenzaba a desaparecer con rapidez de sus cuerpos.

Las dos acabaron totalmente desnudas con sus cuerpos unidos y rozándose sin parar mientras no dejaban de besarse un solo segundo.

Dianna no pudo reprimir un gemido escapando entre los labios de la maravillosa mujer que tenía sobre ella cuando sintió la rodilla de Lea presionando su entrepierna con firmeza a la vez que notó sobre su muslo el calor que irradiaba la morena en su propia intimidad. Alzó su propia rodilla buscando ese calor que tanto deseaba y cuando por fin la encontró sintió como aparte del calor que de allí procedía la humedad de la zona comenzaba a aumentar exponencialmente a cada roce que producía con el muslo en él.

Las dos comenzaron a mecerse buscando aun mas el roce con sus cuerpos mientras que Lea se separó de los labios de la otra bajando hasta su cuello el cual lamió y mordió con fiereza mientras jugaba con sus pezones y Dianna arañaba su piel. Pero no era suficiente para ellas, necesitaban sentirse totalmente mientras que la excitación iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba, así que Lea separó su rodilla levemente de la entrepierna de la otra y bajó su mano arañando su vientre hasta llegar a esa zona que ya estaba totalmente empapada. Dianna gimió cada vez mas fuerte y movió su cadera intentando recuperar el contacto que tanto deseaba mientras que la morena acariciaba sus pliegues de arriba a abajo lentamente mientras se deleitaba con su cuello.

Pero la rubia comenzó a frustrarse queriendo que continuase así que presionó con fuerza la entrepierna de la otra con su muslo haciendo que Lea lanzase un gemido de sorpresa y se separase de su cuello para mirar a los ojos de la otra.

-Por favor... -susurró Dianna con las mejillas encendidas moviendo aun mas su cadera.

-¿Por favor que? -dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia rozando con uno de sus dedos su clítoris y después alejándolo de nuevo.

Dianna se mordió el labio gimiendo suavemente.

-Necesito sentirte dentro de mi... -dijo algo avergonzada pero la excitación del momento hizo que perdiese la vergüenza porque de verdad lo necesitaba.

Lea sonrió aun mas y se acercó al oído de la rubia susurrando de manera sensual.

-Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre cuando te corras... -metió dos dedos dentro de ella con rapidez haciendo que Dianna lanzase un grito de placer.

Comenzó a moverlos con rapidez mientras con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris y ella misma se daba placer moviéndose sobre el muslo de la otra. Los gemidos de las dos fueron acompasándose a la vez que sus movimientos mientras el sudor se hacia cada vez mas presente en ambas debido al esfuerzo y al calor que emanaban de sus cuerpos.

-Ya casi... -dijo entre gemidos Dianna clavando las uñas en la espalda de la otra.

-Y yo... -respondió Lea moviéndose con mas rapidez, tanto sus caderas como su mano.

No tardaron mucho en notar como sus cuerpos se tensaban y Dianna se aferró al cuerpo de la otra con fuerza mientras arqueaba la espalda dejando que el clímax la invadiese mientras Lea mordía su cuello con fuerza sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que ella.

-¡Lea...! -gritó a modo de gemido mientras el clímax la invadía por completo para después sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba totalmente y una gran cantidad de humedad invadía su entrepierna y su muslo, procedente este último de la morena sobre ella.

Lea se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Dianna respirando agitadamente al igual que la otra y cerró los ojos mientras retiraba los dedos de su interior. Se mantuvieron así unos minutos, Dianna abrazando su cuerpo con suavidad mientras las dos solo se concentraban en el sonido del corazón de la otra que bombeaba con fuerza contra ellas.

-Cuando vuelvas te lo contare todo... -murmuró Lea contra el cuello de Dianna para después posar sus labios sobre el con suavidad.

Dianna suspiró aliviada y asintió lentamente mientras movía los dedos por su espalda acariciándosela suavemente.

Se sentían cómodas estando así, mostrando sus sentimientos de manera casual y sencilla, sin problemas, conflictos o dudas por parte de ambas y se mantuvieron así hasta que el calor de sus cuerpos comenzaron a abandonarlas y comenzaron a sentir como su piel se erizaba por el frío.

-Debería irme... -susurró Lea sin moverse de su posición.

-Y yo debería hacer la maleta... -respondió de la misma manera para después besar el hombro de la otra dulcemente.

Pasaron unos minutos mas hasta que Lea se separó del cuerpo de Dianna con desgana haciendo que la rubia desease con todas sus fuerzas que ese pequeño cuerpo que tenía la morena, regresase junto a ella para siempre pero se resignó cuando Lea se levantó por completo comenzando a buscar su ropa por el salón, así que Dianna lanzó un largo suspiro de resignación y la imitó.

Las dos se vistieron con lentitud, sin querer que ese momento se acabase pero de la misma manera sabiendo que eso tenía que ocurrir de todas formas así que cuando las dos estuvieron totalmente vestidas, Lea se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida para abandonar el apartamento mientras Dianna la siguió lentamente. Abrió la puerta y la morena salió hasta situarse en el marco de la misma, momento en el que se giró para mirar por última vez a la rubia.

-Disfruta del viaje -murmuró mordiéndose el labio.

-Lo haré -respondió acercándose un poco mas a ella acariciando su mejilla dulcemente.

Lea sonrió levemente ante ese gesto cerrando los ojos instintivamente para después abrirlos y encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Dianna, que la miraba con una absoluta adoración. No quería irse, la rubia podía verlo en su cara mientras intentaba decidir que hacer hasta que vio como Lea se acercaba a ella y posaba sus labios sobre los suyos con suavidad haciendo que fuese apenas un pequeño roce y después volver a separarse con una extraña mirada en su rostro que Dianna no sabía como describir, sobretodo al sentir un sentimiento de despedida en ese beso, pero no una simple despedida sabiendo que te vas a volver a ver tarde o temprano, sino una despedida totalmente diferente, como si fuera para siempre.

Dianna abrió la boca intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que había sentido y el porque de eso, pero no le dio tiempo porque el sonido de la puerta del ascensor abriéndose hizo que las dos se girasen a mirar el motivo. Segundos después un señor de unos 40 años salió del mismo mirándolas algo confundido al darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas en la puerta, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió a una sonrisa agradable.

-Buenas tardes Dianna -dijo el señor pasando al lado de ambas en dirección a su apartamento- y compañía -añadió prestando atención a Lea y en ese momento se detuvo abriendo la boca totalmente sorprendido.

-Buenas tardes Fred -dijo la rubia mirándolo confundida.

-¡Oh dios mio! -exclamó tapándose la boca emocionado- ¿Tu eres Lea Michele? -preguntó acercándose a ellas haciendo que Lea retrocediese algo asustada.

-Si... -susurró desviando la mirada.

-¡Oh dios mio! -volvió a repetir- ¿Me puedes firmar un autógrafo? -sacó con rapidez un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo tendiéndoselo a la morena.

-Mierda... -murmuró Lea evitando mirar a una confusa Dianna y cogió el papel firmando con rapidez y queriendo irse de allí lo mas rápido posible.

-Perdón Fred -dijo de repente Dianna haciendo que el hombre la mirase- ¿De que la conoces? -preguntó con voz inocente queriendo averiguar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lea intentó hablar e interrumpir, pero el hombre estaba demasiado emocionado y enseguida comenzó a hablar.

-¿Estas de broma? -preguntó totalmente feliz- He visto prácticamente todas sus obras, es una de las mayores actrices de Broadway -dijo entusiasmado- Una lastima que ya no se dedique a eso -dijo mirando de reojo a Lea de manera triste.

-Si, una lastima... -murmuró Dianna mirando a Lea frunciendo el ceño la cual se encontraba mirando el suelo con gran interés

-Ha sido un honor conocerla en persona -le dijo Fred a Lea haciendo que ella le sonriese levemente.

-Tengo que irme ya -dijo rápidamente la morena mientras el hombre se alejaba de regreso a su apartamento sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡Lea! -le recriminó Dianna intentando detenerla pero Lea caminó hacia el ascensor sin prestarle atención.

-Cuando vuelvas -fue lo único que dijo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya sabeis parte del secreto de Lea y poco a poco se ira descubriendo mas, tenéis que tener paciencia.<strong>

**Siento la tardaza y para tratar de compensarlo este capítulo ha sido un poco mas largo y espero que os haya gustado.**

**Como bien dije anteriormente, la historia no tendrá mas de 20 capítulos, o eso creo al menos, así que ya se acerca el final.**

**Procurare actualizar pronto, si es que puedo. **

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	15. ¡Acción!

_Capítulo 15: ¡Acción!_

Después de todo este tiempo desde que conocía a Lea por fin sabía algo del misterioso secreto de la morena pero en esos instantes hubiese preferido no saber absolutamente nada, porque si antes aceptaba la incertidumbre y la intriga, en esos momentos la estaba matando.

Hacia apenas unas horas que Naya, el resto del equipo y ella habían aterrizado en Arizona y se habían dirigido directamente al hotel para instalarse y durante todo ese viaje Dianna no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Lea mientras que su amiga la observaba distraidamente, algo confusa con su actitud.

En esos momentos Dianna se encontraba tirada en la cama, mirando al techo intentando averiguar porque Lea le había ocultado que había sido una gran actriz de Broadway. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo como para querer ocultarlo?

-Bueno ya vale -dijo Naya claramente molesta haciendo que la rubia la mirase confundida- Vamos a tener que compartir habitación y no quiero pasarme todo el rodaje viendo tu cara de amargada -espetó.

-Pues no me mires -murmuró volviendo a dirigir su mirada al techo.

-¡Dianna! -exclamó enfadada lanzándole un cojín que tenía a su lado.

-¡Naya! -dijo en el mismo tono sobándose la cabeza que es donde le había golpeado- Dejame tranquila -dijo furiosa.

-Eres imposible -susurró caminando hacia la puerta y yéndose de la habitación tras un fuerte portazo.

Dianna suspiró y volvió a dirigir sus pensamientos hacia la morena pero rápidamente se frustró y una idea loca acaparó toda su mente.

-¿Como no se me ocurrió antes? -murmuró levantándose de la cama con rapidez para dirigirse a su maleta y sacar el portátil.

Regresó a la cama y se sentó al estilo indio con el ordenador frente a ella esperando impaciente a que se encendiese mientras movía un pie de manera nerviosa.

Esto podría considerarse invadir su intimidad, pero ya estaba cansada de los misterios y a lo mejor así conseguía esclarecer algo esta situación sin tener que implicar a Chris.

En cuanto el ordenador estuvo encendido en su totalidad se dirigió con rapidez al buscador.

"_Lea Michele Broadway"_

Tecleó y enseguida le dio al intro comenzando a ver la cantidad de artículos sobre la morena que había en la red, pero rápidamente uno de ellos le llamó en especial la atención.

"_La actriz, cantante y bailarina de teatro Lea Michele, ganadora de un premio Tony y conocida mundialmente por sus grandes triunfos sobre el escenario, ha anunciado esta mañana su retirada permanente de los escenarios sin dar ninguna explicación al respecto. Muchos rumores rodean ya esta noticia y los motivos por los que ha tomado esta decisión. Algunas personas allegadas a la actriz aseguran que Lea se encuentra tremendamente cansada de la vida ajetreada que ha estado llevando desde que comenzó a subirse a los escenarios con la tierna edad de 8 años, pero en cambio otros añaden que la actriz podría estar embarazada de su actual novio Theo Stockman y que a petición de él han tomado la decisión de que se dedique exclusivamente a la crianza de su hijo. Nosotros no sabemos con exactitud los motivos, solo esperamos que Lea Michele se lo replantee y regrese pronto para deleitarnos con sus grandes actuaciones"_

Dianna releyó aquella noticia una y otra vez intentando averiguar la verdad sobre lo ocurrido, pero después de frustrarse aun mas de lo que estaba, decidió cerrar el portátil con un suspiro de molestia. Sabía que no tenía que fiarse de lo que publicaba los medios de comunicación, pero aun así no lo había podido evitar aunque no hubiese podido esclarecer ningún detalle sobre lo ocurrido, solo que Lea había dejado el teatro sin dar ninguna explicación y por lo poco que Dianna la conocía, estaba segura que lo echaba tremendamente de menos, aunque lo intentase ocultar. ¿Entonces por qué dejarlo así de repente? A lo mejor estaba de verdad embarazada y por eso lo dejó. Pero entonces ¿donde estaba su hijo?

Gruñó por lo bajo claramente desesperada y por fin entendió que no iba a conseguir nada comiéndose la cabeza, así que se levantó y salió de la habitación en busca de Naya para que la entretuviese y sobretodo pedirle disculpas.

La encontró sentada en la barra del bar del hotel, gruñéndole al camarero mientras bebía.

-Hey -susurró Dianna sentándose a su lado y recibiendo una mirada airada de la otra- Quería disculparme -le explicó haciendo que el rostro de Naya se relajase levemente- Ya voy a dejar de comportarme como una estúpida, lo prometo -le sonrió de manera adorable y la otra no pudo evitar reírse con suavidad.

-Eso espero por que sino va a ser un mes y medio demasiado largo -se quejó bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida- ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que pasó?

-¿Qué pasó con que? -preguntó algo confundida pidiendo ella también algo de beber.

-Hoy estas... tonta, bueno, llevas unos días tonta, pero hoy es un tonto diferente, menos lloriqueo y mas pensativa -explicó Naya haciendo que Dianna frunciese levemente el ceño.

-Ayer Lea apareció en mi casa -murmuró apartando la mirada.

-¿Os acostasteis y se fue corriendo de lo mal que lo habías echo? -bromeó recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su amiga.

-¡No es eso! -exclamó- He descubierto algo mas de ella, bueno, mas bien se dio una situación en la que no pudo ocultarlo mas -trató de explicar.

-¿Pero os acostasteis no? -preguntó mirándola de reojo mientras bebía.

-¡Dios! Si, nos acostamos pero eso no es lo importante, centrate Naya -le pidió desesperándose levemente.

-¿Te gustó? -siguió preguntando con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-¡Naya! -le recriminó para después beber de un trago su bebida.

-Vale vale, lo siento -se disculpó riéndose con suavidad- A ver, ¿cual es el secreto que descubriste que en realidad no descubriste sino que no te lo pudo ocultar mas? -dijo intentando contener la risa.

-Fue una actriz de Broadway pero de repente lo dejo sin dar ninguna razón -dijo ignorando lo que había dicho su amiga.

-¿Y que pasa con eso? -preguntó como si no fuera importante captando la atención de Dianna que la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ya lo sabias, verdad? -dijo lentamente sin terminar de creérselo

-Claro -dijo como si nada Naya encogiéndose de hombros volviendo a beber- Me lo dijo Chris.

-¿Y se puede saber porque a ti te lo dice y a mi no? -alzó levemente la voz.

-Porque tú eres la implicada, no yo -le explicó.

-¿Te dijo algo mas? -le preguntó intentando saber mas información.

-Alguna que otra cosa -murmuró.

-¿Como que? -dijo emocionada.

-No te lo puedo decir -se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-¡Naya! -exclamó molesta.

-Lo siento Di, no me corresponde a mi decírtelo, de todas maneras, no creo que esa chica te convenga, alguien que oculta tantas cosas no trae nada bueno. ¿Como puedes confiar siquiera en ella? -preguntó confusa mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo... no se, simplemente me da la sensación de que puedo hacerlo -dijo algo incomoda.

-Di... -murmuró Naya negando con la cabeza- Tienes demasiada fe en las personas y siempre acabas sufriendo.

-Pero por lo menos lo intento -dijo enojada- No dejo que la vida pase ante mi quejándome sin hacer nada al respectó -le recriminó.

-Algunas simplemente no nos vamos detrás de cada chica guapa que nos pasa por delante -le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-No, otras se las llevan a casa, se las follan y luego pasan de ellas.

Naya no respondió, en cambio terminó su bebida y se levantó del asiento dispuesta a irse.

-No pienso discutir contigo, solo intento protegerte para que no sufras, no soy tu enemigo Dianna -dijo con amargura antes de retirarse dejando a la rubia sola con sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Los primeros días del rodaje pasaron con rapidez mientras que las dos amigas apenas hablaban debido a que Dianna aun seguía un poco molesta al igual que Naya y que tampoco tenían mucho tiempo para hacerlo pero a pesar de todo estaban muy emocionadas por el rodaje y no podían dejar de dar todo lo que podían en cada escena.

Dianna decidió aislarse del mundo lejos de aquel pequeño pueblo en el que se encontraban así que olvido su ordenador dentro de su maleta junto con el móvil apagado al que no pensaba darle ningún uso. Se moría de ganas de llamar a Lea para hablar con ella o incluso a Chris para saber algo mas al respecto, pero sabia que no debía hacerlo así que prefirió evitar ese tipo de tentaciones, de todas maneras, si algo importante ocurría, contactarían con Naya y ella se lo comunicaría, así que no estaba especialmente preocupada, aunque una extraña sensación en el pecho no dejaba de molestarla a medida que pasaban los días e iba aumento.

Los días seguían pasando sin que apenas se diese cuenta y de pronto se vio ante la escena que mas miedo le daba realizar, no porque fuese complicada, sino porque iba a ser su primera escena de "sexo" en el cine y encima con una chica, la cual era su mejor amiga. La escena en cuestión tenía lugar en una de las habitaciones donde las tenían retenidas en los escasos momentos en los que no tenían que trabajar. El lugar no se podía llamar una habitación propiamente dicha ya que solo estaba equipada con una cama en medio de cuatro paredes llenas de humedades y la pintura descorchada mientras una triste bombilla colgaba del techo y una pequeña ventana daba algo de aire a aquel lugar. En la película habían acabado allí las dos después de enfrentarse a uno de los responsables de los secuestros intentando inútilmente escapar y como consecuencia, después de haberlas golpeado hasta casi la inconsciencia las habían lanzado en aquella habitación, con la luz apagada y sin posibilidad de salir, de comer o siquiera de ir al baño hasta que a aquellos hombres les apeteciese.

Dianna suspiró de pie en aquella habitación y mirando aquella cama mientras se despojaba del albornoz que la arropaba y se quedaba con una camiseta sucia y rasgada al igual que sus pantalones mientras su cuerpo había sido maquillado para simular los golpes que acababa de realizar. Naya se encontraba en la misma situación y sin ni siquiera mirarse las dos se encaminaron a la cama, tapándose levemente con la sabana que era la única prenda de aquella cama y fingiendo estar dormidas. Oyeron como el director les daba las últimas indicaciones y un acción les dio la señal para comenzar.

Naya abrió perezosamente los ojos con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, miró a su alrededor como si no supiera donde se encontraba y de repente era consciente del cuerpo inerte de Dianna a su lado.

-Quinn... -murmuró sacudiendo a la otra con suavidad- despierta...

Dianna abrió con lentitud los ojos mostrando también una mueca de dolor al ser sacudida y miró a los ojos a la chica que tenía a su lado mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien? -murmuró Dianna.

-Si -le sonrió con dulzura- ¿y tu?

Dianna asintió con suavidad incorporándose levemente para mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí? -preguntó algo confundida.

-No lo se -murmuró mirando a la pequeña ventana dándose cuenta que era de noche- pero por lo menos unas horas.

-¿Crees que nos hemos equivocado? -preguntó con dudas en su voz la rubia después de unos segundos de silencio.

-No, no podemos seguir así, tenemos que escapar. Prefiero que me maten a seguir con esta vida -dijo bajando el tono de voz a cada palabra que decía

-¿Santana? -susurró Dianna llamando la atención de la otra que la miró- No te quiero perder... -dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-No me vas a perder -le aseguró Naya abrazándola y pegándose a su cuerpo.

Dianna se dejó abrazar apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de la otra mirando hacia algún punto en la pared frente a ella mientras pensaba.

-¿Me lo prometes? -preguntó alzando la cabeza y mirando a la otra a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo -respondió Naya mirando a la otra con intensidad.

Las dos se quedaron perdidas en la mirada de la otra y poco a poco sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse hasta que sus labios se unieron por primera vez. El beso fue sencillo aunque intentando transmitir la emoción y pasión del momento el cual tenía que ir en aumento a cada segundo y cuando por fin se separaron volvieron a conectar sus miradas.

-¡Corten! -gritó el director haciendo que las chicas se separaran y lo miraran- Muy bien chicas, me ha gustado, vamos ahora con la siguiente parte de la escena. ¿Estáis preparadas? -les preguntó.

Naya y Dianna se miraron por unos segundos y después asintieron rápidamente

Aquella iba a ser una larga tarde, pero por lo menos, aquella escena la harían con alguien de confianza y habían estipulado en su contrato que solo se insinuaría la desnudez y podían verse parcialmente sus pechos, así que por esa parte estaban totalmente tranquilas, así que cogieron aire una vez mas y se colocaron en posición para continuar con la escena.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento mucho el retraso pero como había explicado estaba de viaje y a pesar de tener internet he estado muy ocupada y apenas he pasado por casa.<strong>

**Os aviso que deben quedar unos 2 o 3 capítulos para que termine la historia, en el siguiente Dianna y Naya regresaran a Los Angeles.**

**Espero que os haya gustado la escena de Naya y Dianna xD Advierto que solo estan actuando, no pasaran cosas entre ellas, no os ilusioneis o intenteis matarme por ello xD  
><strong>

**Creo que nadie me ha preguntado nada así que sin mas me despido. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero actualizar el lunes si todo va bien.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	16. Sensaciones

_Capítulo 16: Sensaciones_

Después de aquella escena las cosas entre ellas se calmaron y la tensión que habían acarreado desde la discusión se evaporó por completo y poco a poco comenzó a disfrutar de todo aquello, olvidándose de la morena y centrándose exclusivamente en su trabajo.

Aunque si había que ser sinceros no solo trabajaban ya que en varias ocasiones el equipo se reunía y decidía salir a cenar o a bailar por ahí y Dianna no desaprovecho la ocasión queriendo embriagarse de cada una de las experiencias que estaba viviendo.

Ese tiempo lejos de todo le había hecho darse cuenta que en los últimos meses su vida se había definido exclusivamente en Lea. Apenas se acordaba de otras cosas que hubiese hecho en ese tiempo aparte de estar con ella, pensar en ella o hablar con ella y eso la había estado matando poco a poco sin ni siquiera saberlo. Ella siempre había sido una persona a la que le gustaba disfrutar de cada segundo de su día para poder tener las mayores experiencias o vivencias de las que fuese posible y esa leve obsesión que había tenido había hecho que no fuese ella misma por completo.

Aun quería estar con Lea, era algo en lo que no iba a mentir y que desgraciadamente no iba a cambiar por lo menos en bastante tiempo, pero no podía centrarse solo en ella, tenía que vivir su vida y si ella quería estar a su lado o compartir su vida con ella, era bienvenida, si no era así, no iba a insistir mas, no era capaz de hacerlo, le dolía demasiado.

Y sin que casi se diera cuenta el rodaje llegó a su fin, habían pasado casi dos meses desde que abandonaron Los Ángeles ya que tuvieron que alargar el rodaje y cuando pisaron de nuevo su ciudad, fue como si nunca se hubiesen ido. Nada había cambiado, su casa seguía igual que antes, con el mismo olor, color, luz y percepción que cuando lo abandonó y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que las cosas no son las que cambian, somos nosotros mismos los que cambiamos continuamente, a cada segundo que pasa y sin apenas darnos cuenta. Ella había cambiado en ese tiempo fuera, de eso no cambia duda, pero en esos momentos tenía que volver a acostumbrarse a su rutina, a su nueva visión de la vida pero sobretodo al tiempo libre que la consumía.

No había pasado ni un día desde que había regresado y ya se estaba subiendo por las paredes sin saber que hacer con su tiempo. Se había acostumbrado a tener siempre algo que hacer o en todo caso a que ese tiempo que tenía libre lo usase para descansar para el día siguiente dar lo mejor de si en el rodaje, aparte del hecho de estar siempre rodeada de gente que no le permitía relajarse completamente ni un solo segundo, cosa que agradeció enormemente porque eso evitaba que volviera a las andadas de comerse la cabeza con cierta morena. Pero ahora en la soledad de su casa, sin sus amigos a los que poder acudir porque estaban ocupados y sin nada que hacer, se estaba desesperando y sin poder evitarlo regresó a la rutina.

La misma hora y el mismo lugar al que acudía todos los días hacia apenas unos meses y que en esos momentos no se notaba como el mismo, pero al igual que le pasó con su casa, la única que era diferente era ella y el hecho de que el lugar donde tendrían que estar Mark y Lea cantando, se encontraba totalmente vacío. Esperó allí de pie, mirando el mismo punto durante horas mientras que el frío congelaba sus huesos con la leve esperanza de que apareciesen como siempre, sonrientes y que inundasen todo el parque con su música, pero nada de eso ocurrió y cuando ya estaba oscureciendo abandonó el lugar con una tristeza agolpada en su corazón.

Caminó con lentitud por la ciudad mientras las luces se encendían a su paso como indicándole el camino a seguir. Sonrió con amargura cuando se detuvo frente a una calle la cual ni siquiera conocía y de la que no tenía ni idea de como había llegado hasta allí sumida en sus pensamientos. Se moría de ganas de ir a casa de Lea desde que aterrizó en Los Ángeles, pero no estaba muy segura de como actuar frente a ella y estaba con un profundo miedo por lo que pudiera pasar. Sabía que la morena le había dicho que se lo contaría todo cuando volviera y si fuera otra persona, nada mas llegar a la ciudad se hubiese presentado en su casa para enterarse de todo, pero había algo que se lo impedía, como una fuerza invisible que le advertía que no debía hacerlo.

Cogió aire profundamente reuniendo fuerzas e ignorando ese malestar en su interior y con paso firme y determinación se encaminó a su casa, donde se subió a su coche y puso rumbo a la apartada casa de Lea. Durante todo el trayecto la sensación fue en aumento hasta que cuando apenas le quedaban unos metros para ver la casa, la presión en su pecho se hizo tan insoportable que no podía casi respirar. Como pudo llegó frente a la casa donde aparcó y con rapidez salió del vehículo buscando algo de espacio abierto para no sentirse tan aprisionada. Después de tranquilizarse lo cual le llevó un par de minutos, miró con curiosidad a su alrededor y el ceño fruncido fue haciéndose presente, poco a poco, en su rostro.

La casa la cual normalmente se encontraba rodeada de pequeñas macetas con diferentes plantas, con las cortinas abiertas dejando ver parcialmente su interior y una sensación de tranquilidad y hospitalidad que te dejaba envolver con su sola presencia, en esos momentos se encontraba envuelta en sombras, totalmente vacía en el exterior y con las cortinas totalmente tapando el interior. Se acercó con lentitud observando aun a su alrededor hasta que llegó frente a la puerta y golpeó con fuerza para después escuchar con atención a cualquier movimiento en su interior. Fue totalmente en vano, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el sonido de la naturaleza y el mar golpeando la playa a apenas unos metros de distancia. Insistió varias veces mas con el mismo resultado y cuando por fin se dio por vencida rodeó la casa hasta llegar al porche el cual se encontraba también vacío pero por suerte encontró una pequeña abertura en una de las ventanas del lugar y con cuidado intentó mirar al interior. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón se encogiese mas aun. La casa estaba totalmente vacía, los muebles seguían en su sitio, eso era evidente, pero todos los objetos de Lea habían desaparecido por completo. Era totalmente evidente que ya nadie vivía allí

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla y después de un largo suspiro abandonó el lugar totalmente destrozada.

Llegó a su casa y se dejó caer en el sofá, hundiendo el rostro en uno de los cojines hasta que después de un tiempo del cual no sabría decir con exactitud cuanto, el sonido del teléfono de la casa llamó su atención. Se incorporó con desgana y sin ni siquiera mirar, lo cogió.

-¿Si? -murmuró.

-¡Dianna! -gritó Chris con tono alarmado- Por fin, llevó días intentando localizarte.

-Lo siento Chris, es que apague el móvil durante el rodaje y no lo he vuelto a encender -le explicó dejándose caer de nuevo en la misma posición que antes- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes que venir inmediatamente a Nueva York -pidió con urgencia.

-Me encantaría pero acabo de llegar de un viaje y no tengo ganas de volver a viajar Chris -dijo después de un largo suspiro.

-Dianna, es muy importante -dijo con firmeza en su voz.

-Dime que pasa -pidió la rubia levantando el rostro y prestando atención a cada palabra de su amigo.

-No puedo decirte nada mas, pero tienes que venir enseguida -repitió.

Dianna se quedó callada unos segundos y de repente una idea alocada se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Es por Lea? -preguntó con algo de esperanza y preocupación en su voz.

-En serio Di, no puedo decir nada, ven y lo sabrás todo, te lo prometo -dijo el chico con tono de desesperación en su voz.

-Cogeré el primer vuelo -le informó para después colgar rápidamente y levantarse del sofá.

Corrió por toda la casa cogiendo las cosas que podría necesitar, las añadió a la maleta que aun no había desecho y salió por la puerta sin mas demora. El taxi tardó mas de lo previsto en llevarla al aeropuerto mientras ella, desesperada y muerta de nervios se removía en el asiento de atrás. Nada mas que se detuvo, saltó del taxi lanzándole prácticamente el dinero al conductor para después coger la maleta y adentrarse en el gran aeropuerto en dirección a la ventanilla de venta.

-¿Qué desea? -preguntó con amabilidad la señorita detrás del mostrador cuando llegó su turno.

-Quiero un billete para el primer vuelo que salga a Nueva York -solicitó.

-Un momento por favor -dijo la chica con una cálida sonrisa.

Comenzó a teclear cosas en el ordenador que tenía enfrente mientras Dianna tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el mostrador desesperándose cada vez mas.

-En una hora sale uno, ¿le sirve ese o quiere esperar al siguiente? -preguntó después de unos segundos.

-Ese mismo, gracias -respondió rápidamente.

-De acuerdo -tecleó algunas cosas mas para después solicitar la tarjeta de crédito a la rubia. Después de pagar le dio el billete con una sonrisa amable- Disfrute del viaje.

-Gracias -murmuró Dianna para después echar a correr en dirección a facturación.

Odiaba los aeropuertos y aquellos momentos solo hacían que confirmase aquel echo aun mas. La gente corriendo de un lado para otro rodeados de maletas e equipaje por doquier, esperando colas interminables y la gente agolpándose a su alrededor en cuanto la reconocían, cosa que no había tardado mucho en suceder.

Le gustaba la fama, en ciertos aspectos, como a todos, pero el acoso constante que recibía no era uno de esos aspectos, la gente la solicitaba en cualquier ocasión sin importarles como se encontraba o si ni siquiera podía en esos momentos prestarles atención, pero no parecía importarles y mucho menos a los paparazzis que no tardaron tampoco en hacer acto de presencia acosándola con preguntas estúpidas y un millón de flashes que se lanzaban en su dirección dificultándole la visión el poder escabullirse.

Después de unos interminables minutos en facturación con todo aquello ocurriendo a su alrededor, llegaron los de seguridad escoltándola hasta que pudiera facturar su equipaje y luego acompañarla al interior donde los fotógrafos no podían acceder. No le agradaba tener que hacer esto, pasar por delante de toda la gente que estaba esperando para lo mismo que ella por el simple echo de ser famosa, pero era algo que no podía evitar y si no le ocurriesen esas cosas, ella estaría gustosa de esperar todas las colas que fuesen necesarias, como cualquier persona normal.

El viaje en avión se le hizo eterno ya que no encontraba nada con lo que entretenerse ademas de que sabía exactamente que eso era inútil, los nervios, la presión y la expectativa de lo que se iba a encontrar allí la atormentaba sin cesar. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado para tener que ir inmediatamente a Nueva York? ¿Porque Chris no podía explicarle nada?

Cuando por fin aterrizaron y salió con su maleta del aeropuerto, miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación y en esos momentos se dio cuenta que no había avisado a nadie de su viaje, así que rápidamente le envió un mensaje a Naya y poco después un suave toque en el hombro hizo que se girase asustada.

-Por fin estas aquí -dijo Chris abrazándola con fuerza a una sorprendida Dianna.

-¿Cuanto llevas esperándome? -preguntó confusa correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Vine en cuanto colgaste -le informó separándose levemente de ella para mirarla a los ojos, momento en el que la rubia pudo darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su amigo.

Sus ojos estaban rojos de cansancio y de haber estado llorando y unas profundas ojeras se hacían presentes en su rostro cosa que parecía pasarle a todo el mundo últimamente Se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Vamos, ahora lo sabrás -dijo escuetamente para después coger el equipaje de su amiga e internarse en uno de los taxis que allí se encontraban, le murmuró una dirección al conductor que Dianna no pudo escuchar y se pusieron en camino.

El trayecto en taxi se hizo en completo silencio mientras que Chris miraba por la ventana sumido en sus pensamientos y Dianna lo observaba de reojo sin poder dejar de morderse el labio claramente preocupada.

Se detuvieron en un lugar totalmente desconocido para la rubia y aun en silencio se bajaron para después seguir a Chris hasta un portal en el cual pulsó el timbre sin mas. Esperaron unos segundos mientras Dianna miraba la fachada del edificio, parecía que tenía unos cuantos años, con un estilo antiguo e interesante que siempre la había cautivado, pero su curiosidad fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Chris le abrió la puerta dejando que ella pasase delante para después subir unas cuantas escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta entreabierta donde volvió a hacer lo mismo.

Dianna caminó cohibida por un recibidor bien decorado hasta que un chico apareció frente a ella, con una expresión de tristeza y preocupación en su rostro ademas de las ojeras que se hacían también presentes.

-Tu debes de ser Dianna -murmuró con voz cansada a lo que ella simplemente asintió- Yo soy Theo, el marido de Lea.

* * *

><p><strong>Que mala que soy por dios xD Que conste que esto no estaba planeado, pero se me ocurrió sobre la marcha lo de Theo xD<strong>

**Estoy triste por los pocos comentarios que ha recibido el anterior capítulo pero imagino que con todo lo que tarde me lo merezco, solo espero que en este comenteis mas, que ya queda poco para que termine! xD  
><strong>

**¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Lea estará con Theo? ¿Qué hace Chris llevándola con el marido de la mujer que quiere? Todo eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo que imagino que sera... el miércoles.**

**Disfrutar!**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	17. Conociendo la verdad

_Capítulo 17: Conociendo la verdad_

-¿Ma... marido? -tartamudeo Dianna totalmente confundida.

-Pasa, ahora te lo explicare todo -le dijo con amabilidad indicándole que pasase al salón cosa que hizo lentamente mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido seguida por Chris- Ponte cómoda

Dianna se sentó en el sofá mientras que su amigo se sentó a su lado aun sin decir una sola palabra a la vez que Theo se sentaba en el sillón frente a ellos mirándola con una clara preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? -preguntó algo alterada, no le estaba gustando nada todo esto.

-Lea ha pedido que vengas... -le trató de explicar Theo pero ella rápidamente le interrumpió.

-¿Donde esta? ¿Puedo verla? -preguntó rápidamente

-Ahora mismo esta en la habitación descansando, luego la podrás ver pero antes tengo que explicarte todo lo que ella no se ha atrevido a confesarte -dijo con voz cansada.

-Prefiero que me lo diga ella -soltó Dianna frunciendo el ceño.

-Es necesario que lo sepas todo antes de que la veas -explicó Theo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? -una presión en su pecho se estaba haciendo cada vez mas presente y miró a Chris en busca de algún tipo de respuesta.

-Supongo que sabrás que ella era una actriz de Broadway -comenzó a decir Theo después de un largo suspiro a lo que Dianna asintió lentamente- Estaba en el momento mas esplendido de su carrera, la fama ya la había conseguido hace tiempo y estaba consiguiendo esos papeles que siempre le habían fascinado y que nunca había conseguido alcanzar, pero poco a poco comenzó a estar mas y mas cansada con el paso del tiempo -cogió aire como si un dolor atravesase su cuerpo- Yo le dije un montón de veces que descansase, que no podía exigirse tanto y que fuese a ver a un medico para ver que es lo que pasaba, pero ella es cabezota, demasiado -una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro- y siguió trabajando hasta el total agotamiento. Un día mientras estaba ensayando la obra se desmayó en medio del escenario y no conseguía reaccionar así que la llevamos al hospital y... -se detuvo un segundo en el que Dianna notó como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta- le diagnosticaron cáncer, en un estado muy avanzado aunque tenía algunas posibilidades de recuperarse si se sometía a un duro tratamiento. Ella lo rechazó completamente -una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla- no quería pasarse el poco tiempo que le quedaba metida en un hospital sin poder valerse por si misma así que decidió aprovechar cada segundo de vida que tenía y yo no tuve mas remedio que aceptarlo. Nos casamos a los pocos días -Dianna apretó los puños y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos- No es el tipo de relación que crees -le advirtió Theo- Hemos sido los mejores amigos durante muchos años aunque fuésemos una pareja para el público en general, nunca ha sido así en nuestra vida. Solo somos amigos y la decisión de casarnos, según ella fue porque de esa manera yo heredaría todo lo que teníamos cuando ella no estuviese. Insistió e insistió sin cesar a pesar de que yo me negaba y cuando no pude hacerlo mas, nos casamos pero en la supuesta luna de miel, Lea desapareció dejando tras de si una simple nota -sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Dianna, la cual lo abrió lentamente leyendo lo que había escrito en su interior.

"_Te quiero mas que nada, lo sabes, pero la vida es corta, al menos para mi y quiero disfrutar de lo que me queda y que tu puedas disfrutar de la tuya sin tener que estar pendiente de mi salud a cada segundo que pasa. No te molestes en intentar encontrarme porque no lo conseguirás Tu eres el pilar mas grande que tengo en mi vida pero a pesar de eso solo volverás a saber de mi cuando ya no pueda valerme por mi misma. Te quiero, encuentra el amor y disfruta de la vida que yo no he sabido aprovechar"_

Las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por las mejillas de Dianna que ya no podía ocultar mas el llanto mientas leía aquella palabras.

-Cumplió su promesa -continuó hablando Theo después de unos segundos- Nadie ha sabido nada de ella hasta hace unos días que me llamó, a excepción de Chris que como bien sabes ya sabía donde se encontraba y que Lea le suplicó que no dijese nada cosa que él a regañadientes cumplió -Dianna se limpió como pudo las lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos y miró a su amigo el cual la miraba con una tristeza profunda en su rostro- Lea me llamó porque ya apenas tenía fuerzas para levantarse cada mañana, a pesar de tomar su medicación a rajatabla así que fui a Los Ángeles lo mas rápido que pude y la traje. Ha estado en el hospital durante unos días pero dado que se niega a cualquier tipo de tratamiento nos han enviado a casa después de conseguir estabilizarla lo mejor que han podido.

El silencio se hizo presente en aquella habitación a excepción de los leves sollozos que no podía contener Dianna.

-¿Y... y por qué me habéis pedido que viniera? Es evidente que ella no quiere que yo este aquí, si no me lo hubiese contado todo en su momento -dijo con amargura.

-No ha dejado de hablar de ti -dijo Chris hablando por fin- Diciendo lo maravillosa que eras, lo dulce y atenta, lo increíble y preciosa pero sobretodo no dejaba de decir lo orgullosa que estaba de ti por haber seguido tu intuición y cuanto le dolía no poder decirte toda la verdad. Pero eso es algo que tendrá que explicarte ella -ambos chicos se levantaron y Theo le indicó una puerta.

-Habla con ella -murmuró- a lo mejor tu consigues que recapacite, si no intenta algo, no le quedara mucho tiempo -le explicó totalmente derrotado.

Dianna asintió incorporándose mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de los nervios y la tensión del momento. Caminó hasta la puerta que le habían indicado con lentitud y después de echar una última mirada a los chicos que la observaban atentos, se adentró en aquella habitación.

La habitación en cuestión se encontraba parcialmente en penumbras con las cortinas corridas y una gran cama presidiéndola El ambiente se notaba cargado y pudo observar un montón de botes de pastillas que se encontraban en la mesilla de noche. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios que tuvo que amortiguar colocando una mano sobre su boca. Caminó con temor hasta colocarse a un lado de la cama observando el pequeño bulto que se apreciaba bajo las mantas. Se sentó con suavidad en la cama al lado de Lea y destapó su cabeza viendo la larga melena de la morena, despeinada y descuidada. Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza intentando contener el llanto hasta que Lea se comenzó a mover levemente girándose y mirando con ojos dormidos a Dianna.

Un pequeño grito murió en la boca de Dianna al ver el rostro demacrado de Lea, ya la había visto enferma antes, pero en esos momentos ya no parecía la persona con vida y un montón de energía que recordaba. Estaba aun mas delgada que la última vez que la vio y su piel se había vuelto de un tono amarillento que seguramente la acompañaba desde hace muchos días. Se le notaba totalmente cansada con unas profundas ojeras y en la mente de Dianna todo comenzó a tener sentido y entendió el porque del comportamiento de Lea todo ese tiempo, el porque la había intentado alejar y el porque se resistía a amar, todas las piezas se habían juntado formando una pequeña persona totalmente enferma.

-¿Lady Di...? -murmuró Lea aun medio dormida.

-Si.. estoy aquí -respondió Dianna aun acariciando su cabeza.

Lea lanzó un largo suspiro y se incorporó suavemente abrazándose con fuerza a la cintura de la rubia hundiendo su cabeza contra su cuerpo comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Lo siento... -dijo entre sollozos apretándola con mas fuerza- lo siento mucho -dijo una y otra vez sin dejar de llorar.

-Tranquila... todo esta bien -murmuró Dianna en su oído intentando tranquilizarla.

Después de un largo tiempo Lea comenzó a tranquilizarse y a dejar de llorar momento que aprovechó la otra para tumbarse a su lado en la cama y poder abrazarla de manera mas cómoda y cuando por fin la consiguió miró a Dianna con los ojos totalmente rojos y llenos de tristeza y la rubia no pudo evitar besarla suavemente en los labios para después abrazarla con mas fuerza.

-Lo siento... -volvió a decir Lea- Siento no haber estado allí cuando regresaste para contarte toda la verdad. Siento haber sido tan estúpida. Siento hacerte sufrir, a ti y a todos los que me conocen, lo siento tanto...

-Ahora estoy aquí y es lo importante... -murmuró besando su frente.

-¿Como has sabido donde estaba? -preguntó dándose cuenta de repente.

-Chris me llamó diciéndome que viniera con urgencia -le explicó comenzando a acariciar su espalda con suavidad mientras que Lea seguía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-El bueno de Chris -susurró la morena.

-¿Porque no me lo contaste? -preguntó Dianna después de unos minutos de silencio.

-No quería que tuvieras que verme así, que sufrieras por perderme. Eras lo mas dulce y adorable que me había pasado nunca y no quería estropearlo, hasta que me di cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había surgido entre nosotras.

-Por eso siempre parecías tan distante... -murmuró Dianna mas para si misma que para que Lea le respondiese- ¿Por qué fuiste a mi casa entonces?

-El día que discutimos me sentí la persona mas horrible del planeta, ¿como podía hacerle daño a alguien como tu? ¿Alguien que solo me había dado felicidad y ganas de vivir de nuevo? Los días sin ti fueron horribles y comencé a sentirme cada vez peor, sabía que no me quedaba mucho y no quería irme y que tú te quedaras con esa impresión sobre mi, así que fui a tu casa a despedirme definitivamente y fue el momento mas maravilloso de todos los que he vivido... -dijo con voz temblorosa.

-No... -un nudo en la garganta impidió que Dianna pudiese hablar con normalidad- Tú... -se mordió el labio intentando contener el llanto- ¿no pensabas estar viva cuando regresase no?

Lea no dijo nada, solo se abrazó mas fuerte a la rubia hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la rubia y Dianna no pudo aguantarlo mas y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de estar juntas y mucho antes de conocerse su destino ya estaba escrito y no tendrían ninguna oportunidad juntas. Lea lo sabía desde el principio, pero Dianna era consciente en esos momentos de todo y todo era demasiado para asimilarlo de golpe sin derrumbarse por completo. Lea dejó que llorase hasta que se desahogo por completo, entonces volvió a hablar.

-Entendería que te fueras y no quisieras saber nada de mi -dijo separándose para mirarla a los ojos.

-No me pienso ir -dijo con firmeza mirándola con determinación.

-No quiero que te quedes por pena... -murmuró tristemente.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes? -dijo con algo de rabia en su voz- No me voy no porque te tenga pena, porque quiero cuidarte, aunque si quiero o por cualquier tontería de esas, me quedo porque me he enamorado de ti. Me he enamorado desde el segundo que te vi cantando y con tu brillante sonrisa, me enamore perdidamente y no pude hacer nada al respecto y no pienso dejar, no me voy a rendir -dijo perdiendo la fuerza en su voz al final.

-No me voy a curar Dianna... -dijo desviando la mirada.

-¡Pero se puede intentar! -exclamó- No te rindas... -le suplicó.

-No me he rendido, solo no quiero pasar lo que me queda de vida en una cama de hospital -dijo con amargura.

-Ni siquiera lo has intentado... Solo te estas dejando morir.

-¡Yo no quería esto! -exclamó incorporándose levemente- Yo no quería estar enferma.

-¡Pero lo estas! No se puede hacer nada para evitar eso, pero si se puede hacer algo para intentar curarte.

-No tengo fuerzas para hacerlo... ya no... -se dejó caer en la cama dándole la espalda a la rubia y abrazándose a si misma volviendo a taparse con las mantas.

Dianna se levantó de la cama y la miró desde allí con decepción en su voz.

-Siempre pensé que podrías ser cualquier cosa, pero no una cobarde -espetó para después abandonar la habitación sin mirar atrás y justo antes de cerrar la puerta, oyó un sollozo procedente de la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin sabeis el secreto de Lea. Opinión?<strong>

**En proximo capítulo sera el final y seguramente despues subire una nota de autor explicando el porque de algunas cosas y respondiendo a las preguntas que hagáis al respecto.**

**Muchas gracias a los que nunca habían comentado y se han ido animando con el paso de los capítulos. Es siempre muy agradable saber la opinión de lo que escribes y como lo ven los lectores. Es una de las mejores formas de mejorar.**

**KaraTrece se está desesperando con la historia y me hace mucha gracia xD  
><strong>

**Al igual que no podía evitar que me saliese la risa malvada cuando leia los comentarios del último capítulo xD Soy algo mala, que se le va a hacer =)**

**Que conste que si me matáis, no sabréis el final y si esperáis al final para matarme no tendréis mas historias mías, así que pensároslo bien! xD**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	18. Disfrutar de la vida

_Capítulo 18: Disfrutar de la vida_

Cuando salió de la habitación Theo y Chris la miraban ansiosos sentados de nuevo en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó con un leve tono de esperanza Theo.

Dianna evitó su mirada y negó con la cabeza sintiendo como se iba desmoronando a cada segundo que pasaba. No era capaz de decirles que no había conseguido nada, que Lea era tan obstinada con ella como con los demás y que simplemente se estaba dejando morir sin luchar, no podía pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta porque sabia que en ese momento todo sería demasiado real y no iba a ser capaz de afrontarlo, era sencillamente demasiado para ella.

Ignoró a Chris que se había incorporado acercándose a ella para abrazarla y abandonó el apartamento a toda prisa mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas ya sin control alguno.

Se adentró en las concurridas calles de Nueva York caminando por ellas sin destino alguno, solo con la necesidad de escapar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras no dejaba de llorar. ¿Como era posible que una persona tan maravillosa como Lea le pasase algo así? No era posible que todo esto estuviera ocurriendo, debía de ser una pesadilla, la mas cruel y tortuosa de las pesadillas.

En un momento dado se detuvo de repente mirando al infinito mientras la gente seguía su camino a su alrededor.

-¿Hubiera preferido no haberla conocido para no sufrir luego por su perdida? -se preguntó a si misma y automáticamente negó con la cabeza con firmeza.

No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había ocurrido con Lea en todos esos meses, aunque hubiese preferido que las cosas se diesen de otra manera y haber disfrutado de ella aun mas, no se podía arrepentir porque la morena le había echo ver la vida, su profesión y su futuro de otra manera. Le había enseñado a seguir sus sueños y confiar en sus decisiones a pesar de que no todo el mundo pensase que fuesen las mejores y era algo que siempre iba a agradecerle. Pero si había una cosa que si que era imposible que se arrepintiese es de haberse enamorado de ella. Lea era el ser mas maravilloso que había conocido y ese sentimiento, pasase lo que pasase, la iba a acompañar siempre y se sentía orgullosa de ello.

-¿Dianna? -oyó de repente una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el chico frente a ella después de sacudir la cabeza intentando centrarse y cuando se dio cuenta de quien era, se quedó totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Mark? -preguntó confusa.

-¿Estas bien? -dijo preocupado acercándose mas a ella.

Dianna se dio cuenta que aun seguía llorando y sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico.

-Tranquila -murmuró acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad- vamos a un lugar caliente, que estas congelada.

La rubia asintió levemente percatándose de que se había ido del apartamento sin su chaqueta y solo con su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Mark rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos mientras que Dianna se abrazaba a si misma y caminaban hacia una de las cafeterías cercanas.

Nada mas que entraron un profundo olor a café y un agradable calor se hizo dueño de los sentidos de ella relajándola sutilmente.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas mas alejadas para poder tener la mayor intimidad posible y después de hacer su pedido, Mark la miró profundamente.

-¿Qué haces en Nueva York? -preguntó Dianna intentando que el chico se centrase en otra cosa que no fuese ella.

-Estoy grabando un disco -dijo emocionado con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro- Un productor me escuchó tocando en el parque y me lo propuso -explicó.

-Me alegro -dijo con sinceridad pero claramente apagada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó Mark después de unos segundos de silencio donde recibieron su pedido.

-Es Lea... -murmuró desviando la mirada.

-¿Imagino que ya lo sabes todo no? -dijo haciendo que la otra la mirase con los ojos abiertos totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Tú lo sabias? -dijo confundida.

-Siempre lo he sabido -dijo simplemente.

-¿Y porque a ti te lo contó y a mi no? -susurró con tristeza.

-Tú y yo tenemos una visión diferente de la vida. Yo creo que hay que disfrutarla al máximo a cada segundo de ella, tú en cambio prefieres aprovecharla y hacer algo con ella y Lea lo que necesitaba en ese momento, era sentirse viva -bebió un poco de su café y luego prosiguió- Ademas, tú siempre fuiste mucho mas importante para ella, de lo que era yo y no quería hacerte daño.

Dianna se quedó mirando su taza de café frente a ella mientras meditaba las palabras de Mark.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo? -preguntó después de un rato en silencio.

-¿Y qué está haciendo según tú? -respondió con otra pregunta totalmente tranquilo.

-Que no quiera luchar, que no intente curarse -exclamó algo alterada.

-Ella está luchando Dianna, quizás no de la manera que tú crees, pero lo hace. Para ella cada segundo de su día es una lucha constante por seguir viva, por vivir, por reír, por cantar, por amar -dijo esta ultima palabra con los ojos fijos en ella.

-¡Pero eso no la va a salvar! -dijo alzando la voz.

-Ponte que ella se pone en tratamiento y consigue sobrevivir durante... -se quedó pensando unos segundos- 1 año mas, pero durante ese tiempo lo único que hace es estar en una cama de hospital, sin poder hacer las cosas que ama, sin fuerzas si quiera para sonreír ¿Prefieres alargar su vida aunque sea de esa manera o prefieres que viva lo que tenga que vivir disfrutando de ella?

-Eso no es justo -murmuró la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo- ¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Acaso no te duele que vaya a morir? -dijo con amargura.

-Claro que me duele. Me parte el alma aunque sea pensarlo, pero ella ha tomado una decisión respecto a su vida y la respeto.

Dianna se tapó el rostro con las manos ahogando un leve sollozo que escapó de sus labios.

-Ella te ama. ¿Lo sabes, no? -dijo de repente Mark haciendo que la rubia la mirase con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Si... creo que lo se -murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

-No lo dudes -dijo con firmeza- Para ella eres la persona mas importante en su vida y no quiere hacerte sufrir, por eso te ha alejado tanto, pero ahora ella te necesita, bueno, de hecho ella siempre te ha necesitado, pero ahora mucho mas.

-¿Y que puedo hacer? Me duele demasiado verla morir poco a poco -se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

-Tienes dos opciones. O te vas y la olvidas o te quedas a su lado, apoyándola y disfrutando de lo que le quede de vida.

Dianna se mordió el labio mientras miraba de nuevo su taza y de repente se levantó del asiento ante la atenta mirada del chico.

-Tengo que irme -afirmó con determinación.

Mark asintió lentamente con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

-Hazla feliz -murmuró mientras Dianna se alejaba para salir de la cafetería.

Una llamada y un taxi después, la rubia se encontraba de nuevo frente a aquel apartamento. Lo miró intentando averiguar cual era la ventana de Lea mientras un montón de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí en frente, intentando conseguir el valor necesario para atravesar esas puertas. Hasta que una pequeña figura envuelta en un gran abrigo apareció frente a ella sin que se diese cuenta.

-Di... -murmuró Lea sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la cama -dijo alarmada la rubia.

-Ya me encuentro mejor -dijo con una cansada sonrisa- Ademas tenía miedo de morirme antes de que te armases de valor para subir -dijo en tono de broma pero la fulminante mirada de Dianna hizo que se arrepintiese al instante del comentario.

-No me hace gracia -dijo con un claro dolor en su voz.

-Lo siento... -murmuró agachando la mirada.

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, Dianna observando su pequeña cuerpo desgastado por la enfermedad y Lea mirando los pies de la otra algo nerviosa.

-Me he encontrado con Mark -rompió el silencio la rubia de repente.

Lea rápidamente alzó la cabeza mirando a la otra a los ojos algo sorprendida.

-Y... -se mordió el labio levemente- me ha hecho ver las cosas de una manera diferente -murmuró.

-¿En que sentido? -preguntó algo confusa la morena.

-Me ha hecho ver que lo que importa es que disfrutes de la vida, da igual cuanto dure -miró a la otra con sus penetrantes ojos y después continuó- y sobretodo, hay que pasarla con la persona que amas.

Lea sonrió feliz mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas hacían acto de presencia en sus ojos y pocos segundos después recorrió el poco espacio que las separaba y besó a la rubia con suavidad intentando demostrarle todo lo que significaba para ella. Después se quedaron con los ojos cerrados y las frentes pegadas mientras Dianna tenía las manos sujetando su cintura con firmeza como si no quisiera dejarla ir y Lea rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos mas suavemente. Ninguna de las dos se movió en un tiempo, disfrutando de la cercanía y la suave respiración de la otra contra su piel, relajándolas y tranquilizándolas

-Voy a hacer el tratamiento -dijo de repente Lea haciendo que Dianna abriese los ojos de golpe encontrándose con los grandes ojos de la otra sobre los suyos.

-¿Qué? -exclamó con voz ahogada.

-Voy a intentarlo, si veo que no funciona o me deja demasiado inservible lo dejare -afirmó.

-¿Estas segura? -dijo con temor.

-Totalmente -dijo Lea después de asentir- Ahora tengo un motivo por el que luchar.

Se abrazaron con fuerza ante la atenta mirada de Theo y Chris que habían observado todo desde la puerta del edificio que no pudieron evitar abrazarse ellos también.

Y no importa lo que pasase después, no importa si Lea vivió mucho o poco o incluso si el tratamiento surtió efecto y salvó su vida o decidió dejarlo después de un tiempo, lo que de verdad importa en esta historia es que las dos estaban juntas, disfrutando cada segundo de sus vidas como si fuera el último porque de verdad un día lo sería y a pesar de todo, Dianna siempre recordara esos momentos, como los mejores de su vida y desde ese mismo momento, ella también disfrutó de la suya sin importarle nada, aunque Lea ya no estuviese con ella.

_Fin-_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor en el siguiente capítulo explicando algunas cosas.<strong>

__**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	19. Notas de Autor

_Lo primero que tengo que decir es gracias, gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado su tiempo para leer esta historia y mas gracias aun los que habéis comentado dándome vuestra opinión. Imagino que algunos también escribís y os dais cuenta de que esos pequeños comentarios, por minúsculos que sean son los que os dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y mejorándoos día a día y si resulta que no escribís, pensar en ello y os daréis cuenta de lo que hablo._

_Otra cosa que debo aclarar es que no habrá ningún tipo de continuación de esta historia, este es el final. Al principio mi idea era que muriese, esa ha sido mi intención desde el principio pero con el paso de los capítulos imagino que le he tomado cariño al personaje y preferí dejar ese final abierto para que cada uno lo interprete a su manera._

_Hace unos capítulos una persona, de la que ahora no me acuerdo el nombre pero imagino que se dará por aludida, comentó algo sobre la película "Noviembre Dulce" y que le recordaba vagamente a mi historia. Efectivamente me he basado en esa historia, la cual me encanta al igual que la película (Si alguien no la ha visto la recomiendo encarecidamente) Un día antes de dormir, momento que uso para pensar en futuras historias o siguientes capítulos de las historias que ya tengo empezadas, se me vino a la mente esta película y como todo el mundo sabe ya, que me gusta mucho el drama y que soy una mala persona, me plantee hacer algo parecido, pero que casi nadie fuese capaz a relacionar mi historia con la película porque con sinceridad, no me gusta que hagan historias sobre películas solo cambiando los nombres y algunas cosas, que para eso ya tenemos la original, pero volviendo al tema, no creí que nadie fuese capaz de ver el parecido, de hecho pensé en hacer un concurso para ver quien adivinaba la película en la que me basaba en la historia, pero sería dar demasiadas pistas sobre el final y odio que prevegan lo que va a ocurrir._

_Esto último me lleva a pedir disculpas a KaraTrece porque le mentí cuando descubrió la relación con la película cuando vio mi comentario respondiendo a la anterior persona y para que no supiese el final le conté no se que rollo para despistarla._

_He intentado transmitir con esta historia lo importante que es no dejar pasar los momentos, aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenemos aunque luego nos arrepintamos, pero por lo menos lo hicimos porque llegara un momento, de repente seguramente, en el que no tendremos mas oportunidades._

_Espero que a todos os haya emocionado tanto leer esta historia como a mi escribirla, porque llegó un momento en el que simplemente me obsesione y quería seguir escribiendo y escribiendo, pero me conozco y me acabaría liando y dejándola apartada porque no se como continuar._

_Ha sido un poco corta respecto a otras que he leído o he escrito, pero tiene los tiempos exactos que quise hacer, ni demasiado rápido ni demasiado tiempo, todo explicado en su momento y con la extensión adecuada, por lo menos a mi parecer._

_Creo que esta nota de autor ya ha sido demasiado larga para mi, así que me limito de nuevo a daros las gracias a cada uno de vosotros._

_Si en los comentarios que pongáis hay alguna pregunta de importancia sobre esta historia, actualizare este "capítulo" respondiendo a ella, así que estar atentos si sois los que preguntáis Si preferís hacerme preguntas o comentarios por twitter yo estaré encantada de responderos, también tenéis la opción de los mensajes privados por Fanfiction o en Facebook que algunas también me conocéis por ahí_

_Ahora tendré que ponerme con las historias que deje estancadas por esta, aunque creo que hasta después de navidad no empezare con ellas, este es mi tiempo de vacaciones, por decirlo de alguna manera y aunque amo escribir, yo también necesito un descanso, aunque mi mente parece no pensar lo mismo y ya piensa en otras posibles historias, maldita!_

_Simplemente me despido, ha sido un placer y espero que nos sigamos leyendo._

_ Chana-_


End file.
